Val'kyr's Redemption
by Faragi
Summary: A high elf spirit bound to a Val'Kyr body. Angel Silverlight finally breaks free from the Lich King after his death. She vows to follow the light she had followed in life as a paladin. An opportunity to redeem herself soon presents itself as she finds a dying blood elf in the snows of Icecrown. Yuri/Femslash.
1. The Escape

The frigid cold wind of Icecrown didn't affect her anymore. She had abandoned the need for warmth at her death seemingly ages ago, when she was turned into this mostrosity. Even if she could feel the cold, it was not something that was worth bothering about. All she wanted was to get away from that place. She flew away from Icecrown Citadel as fast as her wings could carry her, clueless and filled with sadness.

She had been a val'kyr, a pawn, nothing more than a slave when she was bound to the will of the Lich King, ruler of that citadel. With his death at the hands of brave heroes from all over Azeroth she regained her free will and long lost memories. She also regained part of her Elven appearance as it once had been. Except for her hair that was forever to be silver white instead of the bronze it used to be and the wings that carried her further and further away from the hell she lived her undead life in. She also remembered the days she spent in Quel'Thalas, the magical kingdom of the High Elves. Although she still considered herself to be one she could, of course, never return. she despaired at the thought.

Part of her just wished to end it all, for real this time. It might had very well been what she would have done was it not for the resurfacing of her paladin thoughts. Especially the parts where you should never lose faith had always intrigued her. It continued to do so even in this pit of despair. She was too lost in her own mind to notice the mountain she had been flying to. a frontal collision followed. She screamed out in pain and sank to the ground, pulled her knees to her face and started crying.

After weeping over her current state for several minutes she glanced into the direction she came from, in the distance she could still see the vague outlines of that hellish heart of Icecrown, altough it was impossible to get vengeance anymore, with her tyrant being dead, she wanted to find redemption for herself, for all the horrible crimes she had committed under that fiend's command. Although they were probably unforgivable, she still wanted to try, even if it was just for a little peace of mind. Little did she know that a chance would be thrown at her very shortly.

After soaring high without purpose for a while she was suddenly surprised to see something shining in the endless frozen wastes of Icecrown. A golden glow emitted from the snow albeit very dim, it was there, and picked up by her keen eyesight. Knowing there was nothing of scourge origin that could emit such a glow she decided to land and investigate. She quickly found out that it was a golden staff with a huge gemstone set in the end radiating an immense amount of colours. What shocked her was that the weapon was attached to a hand, that of a High Elf, judging from the ears protruding from under her auburn hair. She quickly dug the elf out of the snow and turned her around to find out she was still breathing, her green eyes wide open as she mumbled incomprehensible words. She was stunned for a while just looking at those eyes. As far as she knew High Elves only had blue eyes, not green. That was just trivial at this point though, she needed warmth, and fast, or she would not be for this world for long.

 **A/N for those of you wondering how an elf could become a val'kyr, it is explained in a later chapter.**


	2. Aelana

She panicked slightly, where was there any warmth in Icecrown? She quickly but gently tossed the now unconscious elf's head over her shoulder, placed her arms under her shoulders and held on tight to the staff behind the girl's frame as she lifted off. She felt sorry for this strange green eyed elf and didn't want her to succumb to death in this frozen hell. She feared the necromancers that were still around would find her and turn her. While scouring the mountain ridge she figured this elf was some kind of spellcaster judging from her obvious possesion of such an intricately crafted staff and the snow-clad robes that kept touching the winged undead's legs in mid flight.

She found some sort of cave near a summit, hidden away from view from those who were to walk. At least she had removed the threat of the icy winds inside there. She entered it, laid the elf down and tried channeling her holy magic as she remembered it into the limp body but to no avail. Frustrated, she looked around for a solution. A campfire was out of the question too, there was no way you could find any fuel in the vast glaciers of Icecrown.

Seeing no way out she carefully removed the ice stained robes from the elf, as they would surely worsen her condition. Her white cheeks showed a hint of red when she found out that the strange elf did not wear anything but her underwear beneath the robes. She silently cursed at her stupidity too, why would you go and venture into icecrown without wearing enough protection against the notorious cold. She put that aside for the moment, saving her life was her top priority at this moment. She laid down next to her and placed her left wing under her body and her right one over it, trapping the heat she would otherwise lose and giving her body a chance to regain it. She hoped and prayed that it would work.

She waited for hours, yet there seemed to be no improvements. She did seem to regain consciousness every few hours only to fall back into it moments later. The ex-val'kyr seemed to regain some hope every time she saw those green eyes open. She was eventually overcome by a strange feeling that she hadn't felt since she started her undying life. She had trouble focusing and was afraid of what was going on. In all her fear she grabbed the elf's arm and held it closely against her. Feeling the ice cold arm against her however did calm her down a bit before she too, lost consciousness.

She awoke hours later and peered into the eyes of the elf, who was awake, had turned to face her and was now shivering in her wings. The ex scourge didn't know whether it was the cold or plain fear of her.

"Hello," she tried in Thalassian to the trembling figure next to her.

The surprise was obvious in her eyes when she heard Thalassian from a former scourge member.

''It's alright, I am not with the scourge," she continued. The elf seemed slightly relieved at that and tightened the wing around her, earning a curious expression from the other woman. It took a while before she finally managed to say something.

''Who are you?" she spoke, very quietly.

The winged being looked away, seemingly in deep thoughts, ''I don't know," she answered, ''in life I went by the name of Angel Silverlight'', she chuckled a bit at the irony considering her current state.

''Aelana Greenshadow," the elf mumbled before falling back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Aelana seemed to stop shivering after a while, she had even put up a small smile in her sleep. Her sleeping gave the former high elf the time to think about what had happened earlier. Ultimately she came to the conclusion that she had just been exhausted and needed to sleep, something that came with her regaining parts of what she once was, or so she thought. It really surpised her that Aelana hadn't tried to kill her while she was asleep. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a load snore coming from her side. She was laying way too comfortable there in her wings. There were certainly many questions to be asked when she woke up. She tried getting some more sleep but found that she was unable to do so.

She just laid there boredly watching the elf sleeping soundly in her wings. The weather outside the cave had only gotten worse, the ice cold wind made a howling sound where it passed the cave entrance. The winged being thanked the light that she was there in time to save this soul from the elements and whatever kind of her former allies that still roamed the place.

After shifting her wing away from the elf's face, pushing her brown hair to the sides and looking at it intently she realised just how pretty she was. The only flaw that could be found on her face were her lips that were cracked by the cold. She lifted her wing to look at the rest of her body but when the elf started shivering, she embarrassedly put it down again.

A few seconds later she awoke. After looking around for a bit her eyes rested on the former elf.

''How are you feeling?'' the undead asked in her native tongue.

The elf didn't quite know how to respond but judging from the fact that she saved her life and told her she wasn't with the scourge it would do no harm to tell her.

"I'm alright, she said, just cold," she answered, still very quietly.

''Why did you do it?'' She continued.

The former val'kyr looked down to the ground and quietly said that she had done many things she wasn't proud of while she was a member of the scourge, and she was looking for a way to make up for what she had done.

''I couldn't leave you to die there, what the hell were you even doing there in just that?'' she pointed to the robes that were laying at her feet.

''I...I...'' she stuttered, ''I was fleeing from a group of ghouls that came out of nowhere," she paused. ''Then I tripped in the snow and thought I was done for, until they walked past me."

She shook her head, "I decided it would be a good idea to lie low until they were out of sight but I couldn't move anymore once they had," she finished, close to tears.

''It's alright," the winged former elf reassured her.

Trying to change topics she asked the elf why her eyes were green instead of the blue that the high elves usually had.

"They are this way," she started, "because of the fel energies we used after the sunwell was corrupted by Arthas," she spat at saying his name.

"After the events that day Kael'thas sought a new source of power for us and renamed us sin'dorei or ''blood elves'' to honour our fallen."

"Guess that includes me too then," the undead started, "I wish I could have helped more but I was one of the first to fall," she sighed.

''It's alright Angel, I am sure you did what you could," the sin'dorei's soothing voice calmed the former elf down.

''No one called me by that name in ages," she said, almost crying, ''Thank you."

The sin'dorei just smiled at that.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of Aelana's stomach growling interrupted their conversation quite abruptly. Angel looked at the elf's belly and then to her face apologetically, 'I'm sorry, but I do not have anything to fix your problem there, I hardly need to eat you see', she then smiled,'you feeling alright?'. 'I'm alright', she answered,'thanks to you'. Angel had to suppress a smile after hearing that, 'Great, you want to look for something to eat?'. 'But how?' came the answer with big eyes. 'How do you think I got you here, dummy?', the former elf said while flapping the wing that still covered the other woman. 'I will fly you to some town so you can get something to eat, now grab your robes and let's go shall we?'. The elf quickly got dressed, 'ready', she said when she was done.

The weather was a lot better at this point as the freezing blizzard had ended, the skies of icecrown would never see any sunlight unfortunately. Angel held the elf tight, even tighter than before,the blood elf's head placed over her shoulder. The winged elf delighted in the smell of the sin'dorei's auburn hair. And the elf in return enjoyed the view from above, she did however hold on really tight, a bit scared by the altitude. This resulted in a very warm feeling in the undead's body. She could likely fly on like this for days, and however exhausted she may be at the end, it would have been worth it. She regretted it when she could see the argent tournament ground in the distance. She flew closer until they were at the edge where no people were around. 'I will just leave you here, goodbye and please be safe',it pained her to say this but there was no way she could stay with this elf. She prepared to liftoff when Aelana grabbed her wings and yelled to her to wait.

'What's the matter?' Angel questioned. 'please stay a bit longer, the elf said, 'I want to properly thank you for saving my life', her long ears drooped low. 'I can't stay with you, your allies will kill me on sight', she quietly said with pain in her undying heart. 'Yes you can, they won't touch you as long as I am with you', she explained, then proceeded to grab the undead woman's wrist and dragged her behind her. Angel was confused and at the same time curious what kind of position this elf had. Even though she had only known the blood elf for such a short time she trusted her.

The sin'dorei led her through the crowd she seemed familiar with the place as she seemed to be going in a certain direction. Angel was really uncomfortable with all the people staring at her and the elf who still held her wrist tightly. They entered one of the tents on the horde side of the tournament grounds. Aelana led them to a table and sat down on a chair, the ex val'kyr followed her example. She looked around anxiously only to find two more individuals in the large tent both in opposite corners of each other. One of them was a male blood elf and the other a female orc, they kept glancing at the odd pair.

'You wanted me to get something to eat right? They got the best smoked salmon right here in this inn', she cheeringly said. A troll lady came to the table, cast a weird glance at Angel and turned to Aelana, 'How can I help ya mon?'. Aelana ordered two smoked salmons and asked the undead if she wanted anything to which she got a no in reply. When the troll lady had returned with the food and put it down on the table the blood elf immidiately started devouring it. The former elf could only watch and wait. She had a small smile on her lips seeing Aelana enjoy herself maybe a bit too much, because she didn't see the large Orc entering the inn and walking straight to them, twin axes at the ready in his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

''Aelana!'' The orc said harshly ''Where have you been? And what is this,'' he halted for a bit ''Scourge fiend?'' he finished. ''Always such a hothead Orcash,'' the elf started ''You should really fix that attitude of yours.'' Angel mentally chuckled at that name and wondered whether it was some kind of nickname. ''This 'fiend' as you so delicately put it, saved my life when I was left for dead, buried in the snow of Icecrown after being chased by a group of ghouls'' she finally answered the question. ''And you brought this thing here just so it could kill us all and raise us to add to the Lich King's army?'' he spat out ''Not on my watch,'' he raised his axes to bring it down on the former elf who simply blocked the attack by raising her wings in front of her. He prepared for another strike when he was thrown to the ground by Angel who had emitted a wave of dark and holy energies, careful not to harm the orc. The blast itself did not, but the poor orc took two chairs with him that splintered when he landed. ''The Lich King is dead,'' she shouted ''And I want nothing to do with the scourge anymore'' she was visibly shaken as she said it.

The two other costumers and the troll lady who had come to the noise stared at her in disbelief. ''`Dat cannot be true mon,'' she eventually said. ''What?'' the undead spat out ''You mean you haven't heard yet? Why has no one killed me yet then?'' ''Calm down,'' the male blood elf who had walked up to them said in a calm manner. ''Do you know how slowly news travels here in Icecrown? Also, the reason why nobody killed you yet is probably because you are with one of the most powerful priests the sin'dorei have to offer. Apparently, Angel and Aelana thought the same thing as Aelana blushed really hard. ''Powerful enough to almost die to some stupid ghouls, what has happened to our race?'' Angel jokingly said. ''Hey, I am specialised in healing magic, I couldn't do much against them on my own!'' the elf snapped. The male elf laughed and asked the troll lady if he could get a bottle of Dalaran Red to which she motioned him to follow. She went down a hatch to return with a bottle she handed to him after. She then asked Orcash who sat down next to Aelana clutching his head if he wanted anything. ''Just give me the strongest drink you have please, ma'am.'' he answered .

The male blood elf took the information on the Lich King's death and left the inn. Aelana paid the innkeeper for her fish and gave her extra for the chairs that were wrecked as the result of Orcash's bad anger management. She also asked her if she had any rooms free for the night. "just one mon, with two beds, room numba four" "do you need sleep tonight?" the elf asked the undead. "I don't think so," Angel responded. "Alright if you need me, I'll be in the room," she paid the troll a few gold pieces and disappeared through a door next to the kitchen one. Angel remained at the table with Orcash for some time. The orc seemed too busy with his drinks and managed to add to his tab quite nicely as he consumed the alcohol.

She decided that it was definitely not worth staying here and went on to look for the room Aelana hired for the night. She opened the door to find a corridor with more doors on one side. She entered room four at the end of the corridor. Angel entered a wooden room, it seemed the tent was built around an actual wooden building. The undead woman found two beds in the middle of the room next to each other with Aelana lying in one. She lay down in the bed next to her. The sin'dorei turned to face her ''Still awake?'' the former elf rhetorically asked. ''I knew you would come eventually, there is something I have been meaning to ask you.'' the blood elf replied. ''And what might that be?'' the undead smilingly asked. ''Well,''Aelana started ''You were, or are still, a high elf, how is it possble for you to be a val'kyr?'' Angel looked at the elf for a while, ancient suppressed memories came back to the surface, and how she hated those memories. She turned away and covered herself in her wings before she started to sob quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Aelana immediately regretted what she had asked, seeing this reaction coming from the other woman. The elf threw off her sheets and sat down on her knees to get a better look at Angel. When she pulled one of her white wings away from her face the former high elf clutched her head and screamed in pain, reliving the same torment her soul went through years before. The priestess hugged her from behind and soothed her tormented soul with holy light. ''It's alright,'' she said, having an idea what was going on in her mind she continued: ''He is dead now, and you're free.'' The soothing words, magic and especially the gentle touch on her belly calmed the undead elf down a bit. ''I'm sorry,'' she eventually said ''It hurts so much thinking about it. Arthas took great pleasure in wrecking my soul by infusing my paladin spirit with dark energies.'' Aelana rested her head on Angel's shoulder ''I am so sorry,'' she whispered. ''He ripped my soul from my body after he pierced it with Frostmourne and turned me into a banshee,'' she said with tears streaming down her face. ''And if that wasn't enough he made me watch the massacre in Silvermoon and the corruption of the Sunwell too.''

The blood elf could only imagine the undead's pain, she was not in Silvermoon when her people were slaughtered, instead she had been dealing with the trolls near Zul'Aman only to come back to a ruined city. Angel quietly continued ''After a few months in icecrown he made me possess a dying val'kyr that was gravely injured by the Argent Crusade's forces. Shortly after, her mind was horrendously ripped from me as she died. I sometimes still feel the pain from that day,'' she sobbed ''I don't want this pain anymore, please make it stop, please!'' she whispered. Aelana hugged her tighter and rested her head on Angel's left wing ''ssssh,'' she soothed ''I am here, nothing will happen to you.''

Even though the pain that was coursing through her mind was almost unbearable Aelana's touch was so warm to her. It helped alleviate the pain and suffering she went through in order to be bound the the body she had at the moment, only to wreak havoc with it in the Lich King's name. The blood elf did her best to calm the undead elf down, she, no, no one deserved a fate like that. She was such a beautiful person on the inside, and on the outside too, she had to admit. The former elf suddenly turned around and buried her head in the priestess's neck still crying. The sin'dorei hugged her again and stroked her hand through the silver locks of hair. ''You're still a wonderful paladin, you know,'' she said after a while. Aelana felt Angel's wings pressing against her back, a soft 'thank you' could be heard from her. ''I would have liked to meet you one day in Silvermoon,'' the elf said ''but I am glad I got to meet you at all.''

The undead felt the warmth in her words ''I am glad I got to meet you too, Aelana.'' They lay there for some time, just enjoying each other's company. The elf was still stroking the former elf's hair, and was the first to break the silence ''Are you feeling a bit better already?'' she whispered. ''A bit'' was the answer Angel gave her. ''I think I am going to sleep now, should I go back to my own bed?'' ''You don't have to if you don't want to'' Angel replied, she didn't want the warmth to go away just yet. ''Alright I will just stay here then, thank you again for saving me and good night.'' The former elf didn't even think when she replied ''Good night my love.''


	7. Chapter 7

Aelana couldn't believe what was said to her. Did the other woman just call her 'my love'? She felt confused but before she could respond the former elf was already asleep, her head still resting under the priestess's chin, her breathing slow and steady. She figured the mental exhaustion must have taken its toll on the poor being. She had to admit though, she could get used to lying in this creature's soft silver-white wings. ''Wait, was I really just thinking that?'' confusion hit her once more. Was she feeling things for her? She thought it was compassion at first, but she couldn't quite place it. Never had she felt this this way before. Sure, she had many guys who said they had feelings for her back at home, especially so after she was pronounced the most powerful priest of the order. She decided to get away from all that by going to Northrend. Another reason being the fact that she wanted her entire family's killer dead, so she decided to help the Argent Crusade's soldiers with her healing abilities. They had send her as a healer with a group of soldiers to clear out the scourge that were terrorising a nearby settlement. She had never thought she would be saved by one of them after they were ambushed, let alone feel this way about one.

She mentally scolded herself for that last thought. "She is not one of them Aelana," she whispered to no one in particular. Angel shifted in her sleep, her face ending up right in front of the blood elf's. She thought about how beautiful this elf must have been when she was alive. Maybe she did have feelings for her. "Was she serious when she said that before," the priestess could only wonder. She kept pondering over it until she fell asleep while still hugging the former paladin.

The news of the Lich King's dead spread rapidly across the tournament's grounds, as the next morning they were woken up by the innkeeper knocking on their door ''Ey, mon, dere be people here for ya, wakey wakey.'' Aelana was the first to wake up, she felt a bit sad to leave the warmth of Angel's wings, but quicky got dressed to see what the troll had that was so urgent. The troll knocked again, harder this time, which woke the undead from her slumber. ''Feeling a bit better there sleepyhead?'' Aelana joked after she had put on her robes. ''I do, thank you,'' Angel responded quietly, still showing some sadness from the day before ''Who is knocking by the way?'' ''It's the innkeeper, I don't know what she wants but it's urgent apparently.'' Aelana opened the door only to find the troll lady acting hysterically over the amount costumers in the inn who had come to see them. The former paladin walked up to her and from what the troll said it seemed that they were here for her.

They entered the tent area of the inn to find that it was filled with people from all races, Horde and Alliance alike. Questions could be heard from a few of them but it was hard to understand when they all talked at once, some of them had to do with whether it was true that the Lich King was dead. Most were just booing solely for the fact that Angel was a val'kyr, and thus, scourge. She had no idea how to react to all these people. It was Aelana who finally spoke: ''Yes, he is dead, the Lich King is no more, and so some of the the more intelligent scourge were freed from his will, like her,'' She nodded in the direction of the undead, ''She was once a paladin of my kind and fell at his hands she told me, I think she deserves more respect that what you give her here.'' The audiance was unfazed by this ''LIES!'' sounded through the inn ''You just want us to believe he is dead and then kill us all when we think we are safe!" another said ''Kill her!'' yet another one said. ''It's true,'' sounded a loud and icy voice from the back of the inn ''The Lich King is dead,'' the sound belonged to a female sin'dorei who had seen better days, her skin was all grey and her eyes emitted an eerie blue light, a death knight, ''I was there when he fell.''


	8. Chapter 8

Angel was shocked to see her there. She had known this woman since her teenage years when they met on a scouting mission in Quel'Thalas. After that one mission they went on some more together and became good friends. She had also been there when the paladin was struck down by that fiend, the tears in her eyes was the last thing she saw when her spirit was torn from her body. They met again years later in Archerus when they were both robbed of their free will, but she still recognised her. Her viciousness quickly became notorious in their ranks and she was considered the strongest death knight of Archerus in no time. Arthas had not been too happy when she broke free from his will after the debacle at Light's Hope. She herself, however had not been so lucky, she was summoned back to Northrend together with the other val'kyr and the Lich King's Lieutenants. Although she had not known her as a death knight for long, the story that she was in the group that brought down the tyrant was very plausible considering her strength. The crowd seemed to be looking at her as well, she seemed to have an impact on them as they all quieted down. ''What she told is true, Arthas is dead, now move it!'' she said harshly. People commenced to exit the inn, apparently quite intimidated by this person.

After everyone had left, the figure of Orcash also became visible, he was asleep under the table he sat at the night before, knocked out cold. The death knight walked up to them and looked at the winged elf, ''Angel, is that you?'' she asked looking into her eyes. ''Thank you Kitty,'' Angel hugged her "for freeing me from him," she finished. Aelana awkwardly watched them hug with a hint of sadness in her heart, "uhh, hi," she finally said. The death knight broke the hug to face the priestess "Kitty," she said "Kitty Dawnrunner,'' "Aelana Greenshadow," the living elf responded wondering what the story between the two of them was. "We met in Quel'Thalas years ago and became friends. She was with me when I was killed, the next time I saw her, she was a death knight.'' Angel shed some light on the situation. ''I see,'' the priestess said, ''I feel so sorry for you both'' she apologised.''Kitty looked at her, her stern attitude replaced by a much softer one, one she hadn't used too often since her death ''It's alright I guess, I made sure that bastard paid for what he did to us all, also we are technically still alive, I think,'' she looked a bit confused.

Aelana took a chair and sat down to the table under which Orcash was still snoring loudly. ''What do we do now?'' she asked, ''you know, with the Lich King dead.'' Angel sat down next to her ''I want to go home,'' she said, ''but I doubt they'd be happy to see me.'' ''Uhm,'' Aelana started, ''I think I have an idea to fix that.'' Angel looked at her hopefully, she would go to great ends to see her home again, ''how?'' she asked. ''Sylvanas,'' she answered in a single word smiling at the former paladin. ''I'm sure you heard of how she founded a faction of those who previously broke free from Arthas, with her ties to Silvermoon and the Horde I am sure she can use her influence to assure you can go home safely.''

The winged being stood up, ''How do we get there?'' ''I suppose we will have to go to Dalaran, there should be mages there who could give us passage to the Undercity,'' Kitty stepped in. ''Great, let's go.'' Angel couldn't wait to leave this continent and see the green forests of eversong again, or well, what's left of it. She regretted not being as strong back then as she was now, she would have preferred it the other way around, so she could have done something against the destruction of her home. ''Uhm, you are forgetting about my friend here,'' Aelana kicked Orcash gently with her sandals who woke up to that, ''Wake up you lazy peon, or do you intend to stay here?'' His hangover was clearly seen in his mood when he angrily asked what the hell she thought she was doing. ''We are going to Dalaran, are you coming with us?'' Aelana asked him. ''ugh, I guess so, I need to devour an entire mammoth first though, I am starving,'' he exaggerated. Aelana realised she hadn't eaten anything yet either so she agreed to eat something before leaving for the floating city.


	9. Chapter 9

At first Angel had indeed thought that the orc was exaggering when he said he could eat an entire mammoth, but after his fifth plate of chunks o' mammoth she began to think he just might pull it off. He finally gave up after eating eight and a half plates of the meat. Aelana had the thing she always seems to take whenever she is in this inn. Kitty and the other undead didn't have anything. They just talked about what happened after they were forcefully seperated in southern Quel'Thalas, after what happened when Kitty broke free at the battle for Light's Hope. She had joined the faction that Mograine founded after the battle called 'The Knights of the Ebon Blade'. Aelana did pay attention to what was told, but Orcash once again, was busy with other things. The death knight told them how the Knights of the Ebon Blade joined forces with the Argent Crusade to form the Ashen Verdict, how they assaulted the citadel, eredicated everything that was inside and how they finally brought down the desecrator of their home after Tirion shattered Frostmourne with the Ashbringer.

When they had finished their business in the inn they decided to look for a way to travel to the magical city of Dalaran. They looked around the tournament grounds, looking if there were some mounts for sale or hire, unfortunately there were none. Kitty presumed they were all taken by adventurers who heard the news while they had been eating. "Such a waste of time, eating," she sarcastically said. "Or you could have all kept your mouths shut, we could have been halfway there now," Orcash grumpily stepped in. Angel looked at him and frowned, "I'd like not to die again, thank you very much," she clearly stated. Kitty lauched, hard, her echoing voice reverberating through the empty inn, ''I sincerly doubt they would be able to kill you, a room full of idiots against a val'kyr, you'd have no trouble taking them out.'' Angel sighed, ''I swore I wouldn't kill anymore innocents Kitty.''

She quietly responded, ''I see, I am sorry.'' Aelana stood up after she was finally finished, ''Let's get moving, shall we?'' When they exited the inn the Sin'dorei immidiately regretted her decision, the temperature outside was freezing again. She quickly put some spells on herself to keep her warm, they should last until they exited Icecrown. Angel glanced at Orcash who seemingly was not affected by the cold. ''How about you Orcash, how are you not feezing in that mail armour of yours?'' Orcash spit on the ground, ''Puh, I was raised as one of the Frostwolf clan, this,'' he looked up ''Is nothing.'' She started to wonder how Aelana got to know this Orc, shaman? He certainly looked like one, and knowing he was raised by the Frostwolf clan only made it seem all the more plausible. As if reading her mind the blood elf walked up to her, ''Don't mind him, he is really uncomfortable around certain,'' she paused, ''people, I hope you can see why, normally he is a fun guy to talk with,'' she pointed out the condition of the former paladin. ''I just hope it's not something I will have to get used to'' Angel responded. ''I hope so too,'' Aelana added.

''Alright, once we are near those mountains,'' Kitty interrupted, pointing to the southeast, ''we should be able to see Dalaran, I'd say it would take a week to get to the city.'' Angel stared at her in disbelief, ''I could do that in two days, maybe one,'' then the realisation of what she had just said kicked in, ''on second thought, I don't think that would be a good idea.'' Orcash grinned slightly, ''Elves are so stupid, even when they are dead.'' Aelana had to step in as the former paladin was planning to blast him to the ground again, ''just let him be, please, I am sure he doesn't mean it in a bad way.'' Angel sighed, she had to admit though, that this crazy, hotheaded, alcoholic orc had some guts to say that sentence near two very powerful undead. She looked at Kitty who didn't seem to mind it much, she seemed to have built up some immunity against insults aimed at her state. ''Enough chatter, let's move, I got some people I need to see in Dalaran,'' he lead the way.


	10. Chapter 10

The trip to the city was, as expected, not going to be a walk in the park. They had only just left the sanctuary of the Argent Tournament Grounds and they were already attacked by some human Alliance soldiers who were looking for the extermination of the Horde and the Scourge. They came to the Tournament after they had heard there was a perfect target in the Horde inn and were waiting for the perfect opportunity. They had arrived just in time to see them leave, and they followed the group. Angel was walking to the right of Aelana looking at her every so often, making sure that she was not suffering from the cold. Aelana didn't notice the undead looking at her with worry in her eyes. Kitty however, was less oblivious, she tugged her by her right wing so she slowed down until they were walking behind Aelana who was focusing on not falling not too far behind Orcash.

"What is up with you?" she started. Angel looked at her trying to feign genuine confusion, "what do you mean?" she asked. "You keep looking at Aelana , that's what I mean," she said looking through her disguise. "I am just worried about her getting cold, you know, after what happened?" she pointed at the topic they talked about while the others were eating. "You're lying to me, there is something else going on here, what is it?" she spat out, surprised that her former companion would lie to her. "Okay, okay," she whispered, madly blushing, she only hoped Aelana wouldn't look her way now, "I think I like her," she whispered even quieter than before. Kitty frowned, you're not kidding are you?" "No I am not," she still whispered. "I see," Kitty responded a bit worried "but how does she see you then?" she whispered back. "I don't quite know," she said, quickly glancing back at the priestess who was still looking to not fall behind Orcash.

Their conversation was abruptly ended when Angel bumped into the priestess ahead of her who stopped for Orcash who had come to a halt. He looked around the frozen plains, something was definitely off. Before anyone could ask, he yelled, ''LOK'TAR, Alliance scum wants to play, let's give them hell!'' They were suddenly surrounded by twelve humans who had seemingly come out of nowhere. ''Finally, some action,'' the orc screamed as he charged at two of them, blasting one with fire who then rolled to the ground trying to get rid of the flames, while he engaged the other in melee combat. ''Those poor souls, twelve versus four, they don't stand a chance,'' the death knight calmly stated, maybe a bit too calm for Angel's liking. The former paladin didn't hesite for long and scooped up the priestess who was utterly surprised from behind and flew up, out of reach of their swords. ''They will be fine down there, try to support them from here,'' Angel said. She did just that, shielding and healing Orcash and Kitty and they battled the humans with axes and runeblade.

When one of them was trying to get behind Orcash, Kitty literally dragged him from the orc by binding him with shadowy tendrils and then pulling him right on top of her runeblade, impaling him. After that she had to turn around in an instant and was too preoccupied with the two soldiers in front of her to noticed another coming up behind the shaman. Angel however, had a great view of what was going on below and shouted to orcash to duck. The soldier's attack sliced through thin air and he was then hit by a bolt of shadow energy from the direction of the winged elf. Kitty quite skillfully handled three soldiers of her own by parrying all of their attacks and then completely obliterating all three with one brute horizontal slice. The battle was short lived it ended as abrupty as it had begun as Angel took down the last two remaining soldiers with one blast of combined light and dark energy. ''VICTORY FOR THE HORDE!'' Orcash cried out before pinning both his axes into the icy grounds. The death knight received a few injuries but the former paladin doubted she would actually feel those cuts. Orcash healed the few cuts and bruises he had with his own spiritual energy. They decided to rest for a moment before they would continue the journey, during which Kitty made some joke about Angel raising the human corpses as ghouls which she didn't seem to appreciate a lot.


	11. Chapter 11

Angel's mood took a large dent from that remark. She didn't say a word for hours and seemed rather down. She was heavily conflicted by her emotions, they were battling inside her already exhausted mind. The feelings of regret of her past, the way she feared for her future, and then somewhere in the middle was Aelana. She knew she could do nothing about the things she had done when her will was not her own, but the images of people dying at her hands were stuck with her forever. It made it seem like she was the one who did all those cruel deeds. Her future was quite grey as well. The former paladin was lost in doubt as to whether her own people would welcome her, and how they would react if they knew it was her. She would't say she was a famous paladin but she certainly had some talent for holy magics which was noticed by her superiours. And then there was Aelana, she seemed to be able to almost make her feel alive again, and how she welcomed that feeling. Then there was the fear of Aelana not feeling the same way.

Kitty realised the mistake she had made and was also quiet for quite a while, she saw what it did to Angel and apologised when she seemed to be doing a bit better. The white woman said that it was alright, she knew the death knight didn't mean to hurt her. Nightfall approached quickly and they had to find some shelter against the elements. Once they had settled in a cave that was apparently inhibited by some jormumgars, a kind of giant worm and caterpillar like hybrid combined with some creepiness. Clearing them out proved to be quite an easy feat, Orcash was quite saddened by the fact that they were no challenge whatsoever. Getting a campfire started this time was no problem, Orcash's attunement to the element of fire and the jormungar fat provided a decent albeit a bit smelly campfire for the two living beings to cook the meat they cut from the beasts on. Angel and Kitty tried some of it but it was not quite their taste. Besides, they hardly had to eat at all so they skipped this time.

After that night in the cave the group didn't experience any problems on their journey, both Aelana and Angel became more and more confused about themselves and caused them to not speak much. The weather had become better over the past days because of the fact that it was no longer influenced by the figure that sat so long on the Frozen Throne. For the first time in many years the sun broke through the clouds, the light reflecting from the ice as a result of thar was pleasant to see. When the three elves and the orc got to the mountain ridge however they were unpleasantly surprised when an avalanche hit, caused by melting snow. They were facing a massive wall of snow coming their direction, they looked to get out of the way but quickly found out that the avalanche was too wide to get out of the way from. ''To me," Angel yelled "NOW!" She had to act quickly or her friends would find their deaths here, buried under the snow. She didn't intend on allowing any of them to die, not if she could do something about it. She placed her arms under those of Kitty and Aelana, hugged them tightly and flew upward until her feet hovered in front of Orcash's eyes which were full of disbelief. "What are you doing down there, waiting for an invitation? Hold on already unless you want to die here, of course." Orcash grabbed the woman's ankles, his big hands having quite some grip. Angel surely felt those hands holding on for dear life, she wished he wouldn't squeeze so hard, though.

This was one of the few times she was actually happy with the body she had. She focused all her will in her wings to get up as soon as she could. While she was strong in this form the former paladin still had physical boundaries. Lifting this orc was actually pushing her beyond those boundaries, she had no choice here, however. She was surely pissed off at the fact that this shaman had chosen to master the fire element and not air, that would have made this a lot easier. She pushed herself to the extreme trying to stay above the snow that was now causing destruction beneath them. no sooner had it passed them or she gave in to sheer exhaustion of her body. She fell together with the others, landing in the soft snow.


	12. Chapter 12

Aelana and Kitty landed in the snow with Angel on top of them. Orcash had let go while she was falling and stood over them, watching as the elves crawled from under the unconscious undead's wings. "Hmpf," Orcash grunted, "it seems she was serious after all." Aelana couldn't control herself after that, she had known the orc for a long time, was a good friend of him and learned how to deal with this attitude, but completely lost it here. "Of course she was serious you dimwit!" she burst out, "do you mean to tell me you still didn't trust her, after all that has happened, what she has done for me? For us?" she almost cried. This woman just saved them and this was the thanks she got from her friend. "Do you have any idea what she is going through? Everyone wants her dead, and here she is saving my ass twice now!" Aelana turned to look at Angel who was still down in the snow. "You two, please go ahead, we will see you in Dalaran," she spoke in soft tones, wanting to be left alone. Orcash was going to interrupt but Kitty had already grabbed his arm and was practically dragging him with her. She understood exactly what Angel was going through and figured it would be best to leave her alone with Aelana for a bit. Judging from what her old friend had told her she needed some more time alone with the elf to work out her feelings.

That is exactly what the priestess wanted too right now, some time alone with the former paladin. She had once again saved her life and was now knocked out because she pushed herself too hard, she knew that Angel went through excruciating pain for them. She kneeled down to her apparent guardian angel and turned her around so she now lay on her back, she placed her so, that she almost sat up. Aelana looked in the direction Orcash and Kitty went in to make sure they were completely out of sight before she just started staring at the former elf. By the sunwell, she was pretty. She thanked the light that she was allowed to take in every aspect of her saviour without being frowned upon. She nearly fell over when a small grunt of pain came from Angel, she seemed to be experiencing some kind of pain while unconscious. Aelana placed her knees in the snow, next to the undead's, placed her hands on her sides and prayed to the light to help this lost soul. The priestess invoked holy magics to relieve the tension caused on Angel's body. She then sought for the base of the former paladin's wings and massaged that area with her hands, her magics dripping from her fingers. She was losing more and more focus, her body started pressing against the undead's as she worked her way up the wings. She didn't want to stand and leave her current position for that. At some point, she just snapped, and her lips were on those of Angel before she knew it.

She kissed her angel, very gently as to not wake her. It was much better than what she had expected, her lips were warm and soft and the feeling made her melt inside. She broke off for a bit to look at the other's face, and to stroke her beautiful, silky silver hair. She pulled closer and kissed her again and she couldn't look back at this woman's past, it became irrelevant to her. She left doubt behind, there was no more hesitation, this was her moment of clarity. She knew her purpose now, she had looked for it all her life in the light, and found it in the darkest pits at her would-be death in Icecrown. She knew she was in love with this being before her. She then hugged the undead elf, not allowing herself to take advantage of her any more than what she already did. Angel groggily awoke not too much later. "Hmm, you smell so good," were the words she mumbled still not fully conscious. Aelana was flustered by it and she quickly pulled back and stood up. Angel opened her eyes and quickly glanced around, "Where are Kitty and Orcash?" she asked. Aelana gave her a hand to get up, "They went on ahead to Dalaran, I stayed here to heal you, you think we can catch up to them?" Angel spread and folded her wings a few times, "These feel a lot better already, thank you so much, I think I need a bit more rest, catching up to them should be no problem once my wings work properly." Aelana found Angel looking at her and wondered what the matter was. "Is there something wrong?" she asked. "I don't know," the undead started "I think there is something you should know, now that there is no one around," she finished after pausing a long time. The sin'dorei feared there was something horribly wrong, yet asked what bothered the winged being. "Well," she hesitated "I haven't known you for such a long time, but I think you should know, I… I think I like you Aelana." "That's alright, I like you too, you do know that," Aelana obliviously responded. "I meant as in," she looked at Aelana before finishing with a whisper, "love you."

 **A/N Did anyone see what I did there? :^)**


	13. Chapter 13

There, she had said it, she hoped the reaction from the priestess wouldn't be too bad. She built up the courage to confess but still seemed lost in doubt. Aelana moved to her and placed her hands on her cheeks and pressed their foreheads together, "I think I love you too, Angel," she whispered, she then kissed her on the lips. The undead wasn't sure what was happening to her, she swear she could feel the heart she did not have beating out of her chest. She completely froze as the elf washed all her doubts away. The former paladin happily returned the kiss, wrapping the sin'dorei in her wings. Aelana was so glad the other elf felt the same way, it cleared her mind of guilt after she had kissed her when she was unconscious. Aelana was the first to let go, she didn't quite know what to do next. Angel gave her the room to pull back after she had read the confusion on Aelana's face, "It's alright," she said, "we won't go further if you don't want to." The blood elf's face turned all red after that, "I.. I am sorry," she stuttered. "Shush, I understand, it's okay," she hugged her living friend closely and stroked through her auburn hair.

Aelana started sobbing while they hugged. Angel whispered to her asking what was wrong. " I am so sorry, these past few days with you, my emotions have been a mess." Angel just tried soothing her whispering she would be there for her. "That's the point," she responded, "what if you cannot be there for me, what if we are not allowed to be together?" "You mean in Silvermoon?" Aelana nodded. "I guess we could always go somewhere else, like Undercity, you told me they were quite accepting of us," Angel said, pointing to the forsaken, in an attempt to calm the elf down. "I don't know," Aelana replied, I just can't live outside of," she paused for a bit, then sighed, "our home." The undead felt this blood elf's pain, she longed to live in Eversong again as well, she doubted whether she would truly find herself at home in any other place. "I'd love to live there too," she responded, but I think I would happily live anywhere as long as it's with you." She was rewarded for this maybe a little bit too cliché answer with a kiss from Aelana who had stopped crying after she said that.

"You're right," Aelana said, "it doesn't matter, I guess I just really miss the green woods of Eversong." Angel smiled , "let's make sure we get home as soon as we can then alright?" Aelana answered with a quiet 'yes'. Not breaking the hug, angel stretched her wings. They felt wonderful again thanks to the priestess's loving dedication. "Are you sure they are alright?" the elf asked, not wanting to repeat what had happened before. "We are not married, stop worrying about be and make sure you dont fall off when I fly us there, I will be fine, plus you are a lightweight anyway," she jokingly said. Aelana didn't mind that idea much, getting married to the most beautiful person she had ever met. She held on tight as her Angel lifted off, and headed for Daralan.

This time, the things she saw from high in the air were significantly more welcoming to the eye. After they had crossed the mountain ridge they found themselves in Crystalsong forest, which from high in the air was truly a sight to behold. Magnificent crystal trees shone all kinds of colours, and the golden grass below complemented their beauty. She even saw a few people down below freaking out over what had just flown over them. If only they knew what kind of soft hearted creature this undead really was. Turning her head into the direction Angel was flying in, she found the famous magical capital approaching quickly. Half disappoined that their trip was already over, they landed on the outside if the city, there were no people around here and this would allow Aelana to get someone with authority here so they could enter the city safely. She asked the undead to wait here until she returned. The undead elf sat down over the edge and looked at Icecrown Citadel in the far distance.


	14. Chapter 14

She actually felt happy, she would have never thought she would get to feel this again, not after everything was taken from her. She didn't mind this form anymore either, she would gladly take it to save the person she loved, and that person didn't seem to be feared by it at all. "Is this how the light wanted it for her after all?" started to wonder. She got to meet and save a wonderful person because off all this, one she'd happily spent her undying life with, however long it may last. Angel still felt terrible that all those innocents had to die for this though, this might just have been an extremely lucky turn of events, that was probably the best term to explain all this. She waited for her Aelana to return, still looking at her old prison. She hoped the rest of the trapped souls would eventually be free too, they lived far too long in that cold darkness.

Angel's reminiscing was interruped by the priestess's soft voice coming from behind her. She turned her head to see Aelana together with a human. They worked their way through the bushes and narrow space between two buildings to get to her. The human seemed to be too busy trying to not get his robes strangled in the vines to notice the partial val'kyr. When he finally did notice her, he couldn't believe what he just saw before him. A hybrid between an elf and val'kyr, and quite a pretty elf at that, with white transparent wings and silver hair smiled back at the priestess. He had never seen any of those creatures smile, then again, they were part of the scourge and would attack on sight, it's hard to smile when you are getting torn apart by arcane magics. This one seemed quite harmless though, but he heard of nasty experiences in the past with seemingly harmless scourge, so he knew letting his guard down with any of them could prove to be fatal.

"So Aelana, are you absolutely sure we can trust this scourge?" Aelana shook her head, that was a horrible thing to say. Angel stood up and walked slowly to him, the mage raised his staff in defense. "This 'scourge', mage, has a name, and for your information I am no longer with the scourge," the former paladin responded, angered by his words, "Angel Silverlight is the name I was called by, I prefer to retain that," she finished, trying to carryover some anger from the first sentence but she couldn't help finishing it in a much quiter manner. She didn't like this mage already. "I am so sorry, Rhonin would be my name, excuse me for my manners," he apologized, "Aelana told me you saved her life, and that of her and your friend, she has proven herself to the Kirin Tor and I trust her. I would like to welcome you in the city, but I will have to restrict you to the Sunreaver's Sanctuary. It's an area reserved for the Horde faction run by delegates from Silvermoon." "That is alright," Aelana answered for Angel. "Do know that I will have a few people keep an eye on you, we simply cannot fully trust you to the fullest degree I am afraid." The former paladin was saddened but understood the situation, she nodded to Rhonin after which he disappeared from sight after casting some spell, leaving the two women alone again.

Aelana hugged the undead, "I'm sure they will see someday," she whispered, "you ready?" Angel responded with a quiet 'yes'. She followed the priestess along the edge of the city. They stopped after a while and the sin'dorei looked up to the roof of the buildings. Angel followed her gaze and noticed a Horde banner adorning the top. "This is the Sunreaver's Sanctuary, but," she looked around, trying to find an opening, "there is no way in from this side, we will have to drop in from above. Try not to draw too much sudden attention, we should be fine, they know me here." The former paladin picked the priestess up and soared a while over the sanctuary. No one had noticed them until she landed softy on top of the stairs. The reaction from the citizens and adventurers here was rather unexpected, instead of immediately trying to kill the winged being they just looked at the two and seemed to get away from them. The guards just held position, noticed and then ignored them as they would do with anyone else. They both knew this had to be Rhonin's doing, the only thing that wasn't clear is what the mage had said to the guards. Angel just hoped it wasn't too bad.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Rating changed to M due to this chapter, thanks for reading :)

Aelana led them down the stairs to the left where they entered an inn, a sign which read 'The filty animal' hung above the entrance. This had been the most obvious place to go when looking for some mage to get passage to the Undercity. They could, of course, have asked Rhonin, but they had to find Orcash and Kitty first. Angel also figured that Aelana would be hungry, she hadn't eaten since they left that morning, and she herself could actually use some too. She was happy that she could at least get a proper meal this time. She used to feed on soul fragments, these were created by the warlocks of the cult of the damned. When they raised undead ghouls or other inferior scourge from human corpses small parts of their souls would escape, these were trapped in soulstones and then passed on to the beings who were feuled by this energy, mostly the val'kyr. She sincerely hoped she had never have to consume those again. They sat down at a table all the way in front of the inn, to the right of the entrance in the corner. There were a few other people in there who sat far away from them. Aelana went looking for the innkeeper while Angel had to deal with all the hard stares coming her way, she missed the priestess's aura of safety more and more by the minute.

When she did finally return she found the undead with her wings in front of her head, she ran towards her and asked what was wrong. "I am not welcome here, can't you see?" she whispered. "we will leave tomorrow, let's just eat something alright? I ordered some grilled springpaw lynx meat and some Silvermoon spirits, they got like all the stuff we have at home here, I know you don't eat much but please have some." When the val'kyr hybrid didn't respond, Aelana sat down on her lap, pulled the wings away and kissed her, earning a soft gasp from the people looking their way. "There, now they know what you mean to me," she whispered, "They will learn to accept you, the hard way." Angel's cheeks turned all red, "thank you," she mumbled, "grilled lynx sounds wonderful, I just hope it still tastes the same for me as it did before." The priestess grinned and sat down on her chair again and held the other woman's hand tightly under the table. Some time later Aelana left again to pick up what she had ordered as the innkeeper, some female orc, refused to come anywhere near the undead. Angel was glad to find out that besides her smell, her taste had also returned. She wouldn't want to miss such an expertly cooked meal. The lynx meat together with the wine from Silvermoon made her feel at home again.

After they were finished, the sin'dorei said she managed to get keys to a room for the night, and that she would have to go to the bank to withdraw some more money from her account the following day. Walking to the entrance of the inn and looking outside to the sky proved to the former paladin that it was already quite late. The skies were black but yet filled with colourful stars and the lantarns of Dalaran were lit, the streets nearly empty. If Angel was quite fair she was also sleepy, the last couple of days took their toll on her. She asked Aelana what their room number was. The priestess said she would go to the room as well, so the former paladin just followed her. In their stone room on the third floor were two beds a washing table and a windowless room with a view on Sunreaver's Sanctuary down below and the rest of the city.

Aelana, tired as she was, got undressed and stepped into her bed. Seconds later Angel threw off the covers and lied down next to her. The priestess had quietly hoped her to sleep together with her anyway, she loved the warmth of the other woman's wings. She did not expect to get carried away so far in the kiss that Angel had planted on her lips after that. She kissed back with equal fervor and it turned into more than kissing soon enough. She could feel the undeads hands fondling umder her bra and stimulating the nubs at the ends of her breasts. She looked for Angel's own under the small breastplate she wore. She was rewarded with two white wings wrapping themselves around her and caressing every bare part of her body. In return she placed her right hand between Angel's legs looking for her sensitive areas, all while deeply kissing the person she loved. The undead too, went exploring for Aelana's weak spot. Aelana didn't have to do much at all but it seemed to be enough as the former paladin gasped as she came, still kissing and rubbing her wings all over the priestess's body. At some point it became too much for her as well, she gave in as her Angel carried her to heaven.


	16. Chapter 16

Angel was the first one to wake up, and found Aelana still snoring quietly on top of her, her head next to hers. Sunlight had begun to creep its way to the bed, and Angel heard the sounds of the city's commerce outside. The undead looked back at the beautiful elf, her hair was messy and she was mumbling something incomprehensible, it did make her look extremely cute. Angel covered the sin'dorei's back with her wings and turned to kiss her forehead. Their love events the previous night may have been short but they were the best moments she had ever had. She would never part from the priestess she promised herself. The smile on Aelana's sleeping face only served to reinforce her feelings. After some time had passed, the mumbling of the elf became louder and she suddenly snapped out of her trance. As she opened her eyes, she saw a blurry vision of the figure that played in her mind that night, she could only be thankful that it had not all been a dream, her angel was reality.

"Good morning," she mumbled, still groggy.

"Good afternoon, my lovely priestess," she placed her hands on the living elf's back and tightened them around her midsection.

"I'm not dreaming, am I," she laid her chin on the undead's shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"No, you're not," she turned and stole a kiss from Aelana, "but I think I might be," she joked.

The priestess chuckled, "I'd love to stay in here with you, but I'm afraid I only hired this room for a single night. As I said I will have to go to the bank to withdraw some gold today, and we will have to leave soon, I have no gold to stay here longer than we already have. I don't intend on getting in trouble with the innkeeper."

Aelana carefully rolled to the side of the bed and stepped out of it. Getting dressed wasn't the biggest problem for her. Her hair however, was a complete mess and required some work. She pulled out a small red satchel from her robes took a comb from it and went to work. Her hurry was obvious as she hurt herself a few times trying to fix her long auburn hair. Angel just waited until she was done, staring outside the small window. The streets below below were a lot busier than yesterday and this mob didn't seem to be going anywhere any time soon.

"Aelana, how long do nights last here?"

"That's an odd question, why do you want to know?" she responded.

"Well," Angel started, "when we arrived here yesterday, it was still light outside and the streets were really quiet, so I can only assume it was late, you get my point?"

"Good point, I guess it would seem strange if you haven't experienced seasons in a while. It's summer now, I believe nights in Dalaran are about five or six hours only, it's much worse in winter though, with a bit of bad luck you won't see any sunlight at all," she explained.

That only made the undead miss home more and Aelana knew it. She finished her business, quickly made her bed and walked down the stairs, Angel closely behind her. They walked past the countless amount of visitors in the inn, obviously interrupting their cheering, drinking and Light knows what else they were thinking of. They both gradually got used to the stares they keep getting and had no things to discuss here so they made their way outside as fast as they could.

Aelana had to leave the former paladin at the entrance to the Sunreaver's Sanctuary and it pained her to do so. She promised Angel she would be back soon, she only had to get some money from her account and she'd be back, at most twenty minutes of work. The undead just sat down to the wall next to the blood elves who guarded this area. She figured this would be the safest place for her to be. And it would probably also be the safest for any who would dare to assault her in any way, they would refrain from doing it with the guards next to her. She waited patiently for the priestess to return.

She suddenly was alerted from her staring at the floor state by a cry of pain coming from the crowd. She looked at the many visitors of Dalaran and tried to locate the source. The cries and grunts of the person in question became feebler each time, yet she knew he was coming her way. After a few seconds she could make out a male forsaken trying to make his way through, his hands clutched to his belly. His cries quieted down and he had to put in a lot of effort to stay standing, effort he could not maintain anymore once he entered the sanctuary. He fell to his knees and then rolled over on his back.

One of the guards commanded another to immidiately get a healer. He took away the forsaken's hand only to see a deep oozing wound beneath it. Angel watched in shock as the victim who was still alive, but barely, tried to speak. Even her sharp elven hearing had problems understanding this man's mumbling, from what she could understand, it seems he was stabbed with a poisoned knife in the sewers, the rest was too unclear. "Surely Aelana could handle this," was the first thing she thought. She watched as the other guard returned with an elven priest in the same colour outfit the guards wore. He quickly examined the wound of the now unconscious forsaken, tried some holy magics on him and shook his head, he tried channeling more magics into him, to no avail.

Angel looked impatiently to the entrance of the sanctuary hoping for Aelana to show up, she was certainly a better priest than this good-for-nothing fake version of one.

The priest shook his head again, "It's of no use, he has been crippled by a very potent scourge poison, whoever did this must have wanted him one hundred percent dead, there is nothing we can do about this type of poison I am afraid.

Angel's hopes of her Aelana curing this man vanished before her eyes. She did however see another option, if they would let her.

"Uuhm," she started, "do you mind if I try help him?"

The guards and priest looked in her direction, "and what will you do with him then," the priest spat.

"Help him," Angel replied confidently.

"Aren't you that scourge Rhonin told us about? I don't intend on you having your way with this man only to raise him as one of your minions"

That stung deeply, but she controlled her anger.

"Isn't she with Aelana?" one of the guards started, "I heard from the innkeeper Aelana shared a room with her, if she trusts her, then who am I to stop her from helping this man? Besides he is marked for death as it is anyway."

The priest wanted to interrupt but was silenced by another guard, "please help him ma'am."

They moved away as Angel approached the forsaken. Having an idea of what to do but not entirely sure of what would happen she motioned them to move back as she placed her hands on the wound. She channeled light and dark energies at an equal rate, hoping to nullify the poison effect and then heal him at the same time. She could feel it having some effect on his body but this poison was extremely efficient. The priest watched with disgust and had told the guards multiple times to stop this 'unholy ritual', they completely ignored his rediculous requests, though.

After a while of intense channeling Angel was pretty sure she had done the trick, the wound was sealed and the poison eredicated from his system. The forsaken's breathing became steadier again. He seemed alright, but would still have some pain when he woke up, remnants of the dark energies that were used to nullify the effects of the poison on his system.

"Is he alright now?" one of the guards asked.

"He should be," Angel responded, "he is going to be in some pain when he wakes up, but he will live."

The guards stared in amazement at the former paladin and then back at the undead on the ground. Angel however, had her eyes locked on the most beautiful elf she had ever known, as Aelana walked around the corner.


	17. Chapter 17

Aelana too, looked back and forth between the two undead.

"What did you do?" she asked, unsure of what happened.

One of the guards walked up to her and put his arm on her shoulder, "this friend of yours here just saved this poor guy's life, some kind of scourge poison nearly killed him, seems she knew how to handle it, our unit's top healer was at a complete loss."

"Did you really?" Aelana gave a warm smile to the undead woman.

"Yes she did," the other guard stepped in, "say, miss val'kyr, would you like a job here as a healer? You certainly seem to be able to handle things," he questioned jokingly, although his words also held some seriousness in them.

"I am sorry, I can't, we are leaving Dalaran soon to visit Sylvanas and then hopefully Quel'Thalas, if I am allowed to. I am just happy I was here to help. Angel finally spoke.

"What exactly would you be doing in Quel'Thalas?" the other guard asked trying to get the forsaken seated against the wall.

Angel sighed, "I wish to visit my home again," she spoke, watching the ground.

The guard standing next to her examined her head closely, a little too close for Angel's liking.

"On second sight , you certainly look like an elf, those ears are quite an obvious feature and I missed it completely, how did you end up like this?"

Angel really didn't want to go on any further about this, tears started to form in her eyes again, "I don't want to talk about that, please, all I want is to go home, but I am not welcome anymore."

"What do you mean not welcome? Don't be rediculous, I'll put in a good word for you at the captain, let him know you wish to return home and he will write to Lor'Themar, it might not be enough but It's worth a shot."

Angel thanked the guards and walked to Aelana. The living elf took her in her arms and hugged her. She also removed the tears from the corners of her eyes saying she would see Silvermoon and the area around it again. Aelana also told her she managed to find a mage to offer them passage to the Undercity, she would be there shortly. Angel asked what they would do about Kitty and Orcash.

"They are alright. I had a letter given to me by the banker, from Orcash, he said he was summoned to Orgrimmar by the warchief. He wrote that Kitty forced him to write me that she was on her way to Howling Fjord to finish up the expedition Sylvanas sent the forsaken here for. After she was done she would go to Undercity."

"That might take a while then," Angel sighed, "now that we finally met again."

"It's alright." Aelana's voice soothed the undead, "I am sure you will get time to catch up soon enough," she smiled.

The undead elf looked around, the standing guard seemed to be rather interested in their story and looked intently at them. The other was trying to communicate with the hardly conscious forsaken. She looked around further, trying to figure out where the fake version of a priest had gone off to, he was probably embarrassed to no end after the guard had offered Angel a job.

She broke the hug when she heard a female voice saying Aelana's name. The voice belonged to a very young looking sin'dorei in blue and purple robes. She had long black hair in a ponytail and was carrying a staff of seemingly similar origin as Aelana's, the differences were small but noticible, the thing that did stand out was the silver cube at the end it, the priestess's had a gemstone.

The woman pointed to Angel, "Is this your friend you told me about?" she looked at Aelana.

Aelana just nodded.

The elf immediately grabbed the undead's hand and shook it vigourously, "Thank you so much for saving her!"

Angel looked at the priestess with a puzzled look on her face, she got a loving smile in return.

"Angel, this is Releana, Releana, Angel," The priestess watched as the mage was almost tearing Angel's arm off. "We have been friends since we were children I almost became a mage myself because of her, then I realised that travelling quickly is pretty much the only thing they can do," she laughed.

"Hey, you know that's not true!" Releana pouted.

"Oh, That's right," Aelana said between laughter, "They can summon food too!" she made some twinkling gestures with her fingers, "whoooh," she laughed even harder.

Angel had to laugh at that as well.

"Amyways," the priestess said after she was done making fun of the mage, Releana here offered to help me after we met at the bank, she has business in Silvermoon and didn't mind making a stop in Undercity first, there should be more than enough for her to do while we are busy."

She waited for a bit, then with feighed calmth exclaimed: "Like looking in some dusty old tomes!"

Releana watched the two others laugh at her, even the guards couldn't contain a few giggles.

"Oh, ha, ha, I have never heard that one before, your jokes are so old," she tried to remaim calm.

"Not as old as your books!" Angel laughed with her priestess as the latter mercilessly mocked her friend.

"You still want that teleport?" Releana blackmailed.

"Okay, okay, I am done," she promised, "please help us out."

"One teleportation to Undercity coming right up," she said as she started casting the spell.

Blue light enveloped the three as the spell took form, the streets of Dalaran slowly vanished and then everything that they could see was a bright white light. They had to close their eyes to not get blinded by it. Once they did no longer feel the light piercing through their eyelids they opened them, only to find themselves in a dark forest, the spirits of the dead wailed across these lands. Angel in particular could hear them very audibly and was feeling extremely anxious here.

What is this place?" she asked the two sin'dorei.

"this," Aelana paused, "is Lordaeron, or what's left of it."


	18. Chapter 18

"This is Lordaeron?" the undead looked around, "you've got to be kidding me."

Aelana shook her head, "this truly is Lordaeron, I am pretty sure you heard what happened here."

"Of course I have, that joke of a prince led his own kingdom to ruin before destroying ours, it's just that it is much worse than I imagined."

As soon as she had said that her presence was noticed by the desecrated spirits roaming these lands, they were massive in numbers and all centered to her, their countless voices begged the undead for release. Angel fell to her knees, completely overwhelmed, the world around her became completely blurred as she saw the memories of the citizens of Lordaeron, how their king was slain by his own son, how the plague wiped out their population, and how they were raised as undead minions. The anguish suffered by all these souls was now gripping at her sanity. She looked for her priestess but she was nowhere to be found in the darkness that completely enveloped her. She screamed her name but was forced to continue watching the lives her old master had destroyed.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, "I am not with him, stop it!" she begged desperately.

Among the darkness surrounding her she could make out a faint light in the distance, she tried to fly there but her wings did not do as she wanted. She looked over her shoulder to see they were gone.

"What's going on, where am I?" she asked but didn't get an answer.

She ran to the light, seeing no way out. Shadowy tendrils reached out to her from the ground, she kept running as fast as she could. She was suddenly halted when one of the tendrils grabbed her around the waist, it forced her to face the direction she was running from, there, to her shock, she saw the head of the tyrant that had imprisoned her soul in this body. It displayed an evil grin. Angel tried closing her eyes but was unable to.

"You are mine, now and forever!" the Lich King's voice echoed.

"No!" Angel screamed, "I am free now, get away!"

She broke herself free from the tendril and ran to the light again, as far away from that monster as possible. The light came closer but so did the Lich King's face.

"You can never escape me." It echoed once more.

Angel turned her head to see the Lich King's complete body with frostmourne chasing her now, the tendrils still trying to pin her down. As he came closer, she panicked more and more as the small light didn't seem to get any closer. Her hopes were utterly crushed when she ran into an invisible wall. Her halting allowed the tendrils to wrap themselves around her feet and immobilise her. The Lich King laughed maniacally as he approached her.

"No escape," he said as he drew back frostmourne.

Angel looked at the light and prayed for salvation, she got none. Frostmourne pierced her torso and she felt the pain all over again, she screamed loudly as her killer laughed at her struggling. She hoped for death, but it did not come, she was forced to relive the excruciating pain that ended her life, but this time, it would not end.

The light behind her suddenly expanded and in a flash everything went white, her tyrant disappeared, and the spirits were silenced. She thanked the light for having mercy on her soul and allowing her to finally rest in peace.


	19. Chapter 19

The light faded and she found herself on her knees, crying, Aelana held her in a tight hug.

"Are you alright?" the priestess whispered.

Angel didn't respond and continued sobbing, she was extremely shaken.

"It's alright, he is gone, I am here," she kissed Angel's forehead while soothing her.

"Did you see him too?" Angel asked between her sobs.

"No, but I heard everything you said while you were," she paused, "gone, so to say."

The undead looked up to see Releana looking at her in shock as well.

"Please tell me you're okay," Aelana continued, still tightly hugging the former paladin.

"I don't know, I don't know what happened," she tried, still feeling truly miserable and shedding tears, "I was in complete darkness and saw what happened to the people who lived here, I feel like they wanted revenge against me, then Arthas showed up, chased me down," she paused, "then he killed me the same way he did before," she whispered that last part, closing her eyes firmly, "please tell me you're real."

"I am, love, and I will never leave you," the priestess assured her.

"Thank you," Angel smiled through her tears, "please keep him away from me."

"I will," the priestess reassured her.

Aelana kept hugging the undead until she had calmed down somewhat. Releana had waited patiently for her old friend and sat down with them. Once Angel was calmed down they continued their journey to the undercity. Releana explained to the other two that her teleportation spell had been a bit off course, it was supposed to take them directly on top of the Undercity, but now they ended up at the edge of Silverpine, about a day's walk off. The former paladin of the group was still feeling uncomfortable in these lands, the screaming of the spirits had quieted down to whispering but were still present.

Aelana made sure to stay close to Angel, holding on to her arm while they followed the path to the east. Her affection for the undead surely made Releana feel awkward. She had watched as the priestess tried to break the illusion Angel was in. The undead seemed to be unaware of what was going on around her after she fell to the ground and Aelana had hurried to her, hugging her and trying to channel her magic into her. Releana smiled, her friend finally seemed to have found someone to show her affection to.

On their way to the ruined capital they had to stop a few more times for the poor undead, she seemed to lose her grip on reality several times but it wasn't as severe or advanced as the first time, Aelana's magic and words managed to keep Angel in this world. Despite having to stop a few times, they advanced swiftly, reaching Undercity at the end of the afternoon. Angel had once been there when the High Elves were still allied with the humans. She was assigned to escort some human mage apprentices to the city together with her fellow trainees and superiour. The memories were vague and put away in the back of her mind somewhere, but she recognised the entrance to the city. That is as far as she got then, before returning to Silvermoon. Walking past it now gave her an odd feeling. Beyond the entrance the towers that used to bear the Lordaeron banners now lay in ruins. The canal that flowed through the courtyard was now filled with a foul green liquid that made her feel nauseas, and with her, the mage and priestess, she could faintly make out the stench coming from it, she couldn't imagine how bad it was for the others.

"Just follow me," Releana led the way.

She walked through the hallways above the undercity, even through the throne room where King Menethil was murdered. A few spats of dried blood were still present on the tiles. Angel hurried her way through the room, even though she had none, she felt the sensation of her heart beating rapidly from seeing this place. They walked through some more hallways, ultimately descending in a hallway, with at the end a small round room. Releana motioned the other two to follow inside.

"What is this?" Angel asked, "this is a dead e-," her sentence was abruply cut off as a door crashed down, closing off the entrance to this room.

"What i-," she was cut off again as the floor under them fell down rapidly. Angel was worried and confused how Releana could remain calm.

"It's a lift," Releana explained, "it's called the Undercity for a reason you know."

Angel looked worridly at Aelana, her green sparking eyes and smile calmed her down. That, and the platform slowly coming to a halt. The door opened and Angel was the first to exit the room. Releana chuckled at her and led them further. They seemed to be in the centre of the city, the foul green slime seemed to illuminate this otherwise dark place. There were a few handfuls of forsaken doing their business here, there seemed to be a few vendors too, trying to convince some adventurers to buy their weapons and potions. They crossed a few bridges leading over the green slime leading to the outer ring of the city. Angel was surpised at the fact that none of the guards tried to stop them, they even walked into the royal quarter completely untouched and unquestioned. They followed the mage down a path with many large doorways, two elite guards stationed at each one, they didn't even flinch when the group passed them. Ultimately they arrived in the main room, more elite guards stood at the outer circle of the room, and there in the middle on a raised circular platform stood she, Sylvanas Windrunner.


	20. Chapter 20

She was still as beautiful as I remember her to be in life. I had looked at her whenever she came through our village and I even got to talk with her a few times considering my talent for the light. She seemed very interested in me and insisted that I got the best training available. Her once golden hair still retained some of its colour, even though most of it was now more grey than gold. Her skin now had a deep grey colour mixed with dark blue, but her face was still very pretty, the only real difference being that her eyes now displayed glowing red orbs. I admit I might have had a crush on her from the first time I saw her, but that was before I met Aelana. It seeems death had been kind for at least one of us, although Aelana insisted that I was beautiful too.

She was talking with a male orc before noticing us, she quickly dismissed him once she did. Sylvanas descended to us, I could feel her eyes locked on me.

"Well, well, what is this, a gift for the banshee queen?" she walked to us, "a live val'kyr, I could certainly put you to good use."

Aelana spoke up, "my lady, this is,-"

"Silence!" Sylvanas snapped, she reached for my chin and heaved it with her hand to face her, "why don't you tell me who you are yourself?" she smirked.

"Silverlight," I murmured as soon as I locked eyes with her.

I looked down, breaking eye contact with her, she seemed taken aback by my answer and I felt her studying my face."

"Anar'alah belore!" she let out, "what has he done to you Angel?"

"The same as he did with so many of his victims," I answered sadly.

"I am so sorry, but how did you end up like this, I mean wat are you doing in a val'kyr's body."

"I have no clue," I answered, "I only came here to go home."

"Why did you come to me then?" she inquired.

"Sylvanas, I am sorry for asking this, but I had hoped you could ask Lor'Themar to make sure I could go home without anyone looking down on me," I looked down knowing it was a rediculous request, "I had hoped I could start a new life there."

"As far as I know, the paladin order was quite shocked when they found your body with that of your fellow trainees after cleaning up the scourge in southern Quel'Thalas, I think they had trouble processing your death, I doubt they would mind if you were to show up again, even in this state, if you want to go home I suggest checking Light's Hope for any of the senior Sin'dorei paladins and see if they would accompany you, you have my blessing."

"What did they do with my body?" I asked.

"It was covered in ice that seemed resistant against everything, I think they buried you in a coffin."

I simply nodded.

"I will just write a letter and seal it with my mark, it will also give you protection from any of the forsaken who would do you harm."

"Thank you Sylvanas," was all I could say.

She disappeared into a chamber in the outer ring and came back moments later with a sealed letter.

I thanked her again and turned to Aelana, her smile made me fall deeper and deeper in love with her. We were about to leave when a familiar figure came walking up the corridor towards us, I recognised him immediately as the forsaken who was poisoned in Dalaran. He noticed me too and gasped.

"You, you are the one that saved me, aren't you?"

"Well, yes," was my lame answer.

He got on his knees and thanked me for saving his life. If he could cry I am sure he would have.

"General Untarael," I heard Sylvanas's voice come from behind me, "what business do you have with her?"

"My queen, apparently I was poisoned by a scourge minion, I would have died if it wasn't for this lady. I was just done with my mission and was on my way to you after I was stabbed in the Dalaran sewers."

"And what, general, were you doing in the sewers instead of coming directly to me?" Sylvanas asked in a sharp tone.

"I was told I had gotten additional orders from you by someone who claimed to be a courier from Undercity, he showed me a letter with your seal so I trusted him."

"And what was his name?" Sylvanas demanded.

"I don't know, a male Sin'dorei, but he never revealed his name," the forsaken responded.

"We will deal with that later, what do you have to report?"

"Well," the forsaken started, "I came to know that a band of necromancers have taken over Zul'Aman, they are using the countless bodies from the sacrifices the trolls made to their gods to raise an undead army, they plan to attack Tranquillien and after that, they march north, I couldn't get too much information on their goal, but I figured it would be best to report as soon as possible."

"That was a good choice, I dont know what they want to do, but they sure as hell are not going to succeed, when will they attack?"

"In three days time my queen."

Sylvanas cursed, "that is way too little time to warn the Blood Elves and get a proper defense ready," she seemed lost in thought.

"Angel, I am going to need help here, I need help getting a defense ready for Tranquillien, I know you are faster than any courier we possess, please go to Light's Hope and warn them of what's going on, their vow to fight the scourge should persuade them to aid us, I will ready our soldiers and ride to Tranquillien as soon as we are ready, hurry, please."

I accepted without hesitation and prepared to fly to Light's Hope with Aelana. Releana offered to help Sylvanas with preparing healing elixers for the soldiers which she gladly accepted. Aelana and I hurried back to the surface before I flew to the Eastern plaguelands, my priestess tightly secured against me.


	21. Chapter 21

I loved viewing the world from above in Angel's arms. It is a shame that the view on these lands was quite depressing. once we left Tirisfal Glades it became even worse, the Western Plaguelands reeked of the undead stench, everything that once grew here was dead. I couldn't stand the undead, everything they leave in their wake simply dies. I was so happy to have met the exception to that rule, I was given life by someone who was theoratically undead, and now I loved her with all my heart. I pressed my cheek against hers and played with her hair in an attemp to put my mind to something else.

"Getting real bored there aren't we?" Angel said.

"I'm sorry I don't have much to do here, are we almost there?"

"How about you fly us there?"

"I wish I could, but I'm afraid I lack your beautiful wings," I smiled.

I feared Angel was pushing too hard again, flying all the way to the Chapel at top speed while carrying me and without stopping once. When I asked her, she said she was all right and that I shouldn't worry. I just couldn't help but worry for her, though. Even more so after those breakdowns she had earlier, they frightened me to no end. I felt sad at the same time, she saved my life, did everything to help me, loved me back, and then this is what she gets in return, even more pain.

We landed outside of the walls surrounding Light's Hope at night, a few torches lit the area. Almost instantly we drew the attention we knew we would draw. Several paladins walked to us, weapons at the ready.

"No time to explain, I got a sealed letter from the banshee queen here," I pulled the letter out of my robes, "get it to your commander right away, we have no time to lose!"

One of them took the letter without saying a word, two remained behind with us. While we were waiting for the man to return we heard the sound of rattling chains behind us. While I was still wondering what it could be, one of two men had already sounded the alarm, he frantically ran towards the chapel yelling out to get ready. The other man told us to get to the chapel fast. The first man who had taken the letter ran out of the chapel, drew his weapon and ran past me.

"Do not touch the val'kyr, she is with us!" he yelled.

Some of the soldiers who had already set their sights on Angel looked confused but folllowed him.

"What's going on here?" I demanded loudly.

"Scourge attack!" was the answer I got.

"Let's go Aelana," Angel said.

"To where?"

"Help them."

I nodded, I unstrapped my staff that had been at my back for a while and prepared my healing spells. I ran to where the soldiers had been going, together with Angel. Out there was a large group of scourge, mostly ghouls and zombies, not the strongest enemies but they were in large numbers. If I were to make a guess I'd say there were about seventy of them, and another twenty already dead. I got to work immediately at a paladin who was lying on the ground severely bleeding from a cut in his right leg. I removed the armour as fast as I could and went to work, mending the wound and stitching his skin back together with my holy magics. A quick glance around the soldiers fighting in the light of the torches told me that this man was in worst shape. That is, if you don't consider the two corpses of the men they had claimed. I paid extra attention to Angel who just blasted three ghouls down in a single hit. I knew she hadn't rested yet and yelled to her to take it easy as I knew that the amount of energy those blasts required was quite high. She looked at me and then ran to the wall, grabbing a sword of one of the victims.

"This should work," she said to me.

I quickly put a protective spell on her and aided the other soldiers from a distance. They seemed to be able to take these lesser scourge on without much trouble and didn't require a lot of assistance. I watched Angel as she sliced through many undead in quite the same way the paladins were. Her movements were precise and balanced and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Her addition to our forces made this battle even more one sided than it already was, very few soldiers got injured, one of them, though, had to leave the battlefield with a severed left hand. His screaming got my attention fast and I made sure the wound was closed before sending him to the infirmery to check for infections. The attack was repelled shortly after that and people were beginning to move their two fallen brethern to the cemetery when a screaching cry pierced the air.

Everyone looked in the direction it came from. A dragon consisting of bones was what I saw in the light of the full moon.

"A frost wyrm!" one of the men said, "prepare the balllistae!" he ordered.

"I got this," Angel determinedly said.

Before I could intercept she was already flying towards the flying monstrosity with her sword in her hand. The sound of sword clashing against bones could be heard from the ground. The wyrm hit Angel full on with a frost breath attack which shook me dearly, she emerged from it seemingly unharmed. Over the course of their fight I became more and more turned on by her, a warmth spread between my legs and I wanted her to make love to me so badly. I almost started touching myself but barely managed to control myself. One massive blast from Angel's dark and light magic finished the weakened wyrm off as it fell helplessly to the ground, crashing about thirty metres from the wall. The soldiers cheered and I ran to Angel as she landed next to the skeletal dragon. I put my arms around her and kissed her quickly before I climaxed right then and there, I trembled from the impact.

"That was easy," she jokingly said.

"I am sorry, I couldn't contain myself," I whispered.

"I love you, Aelana."

"I love you too, my Angel."


	22. Chapter 22

They had offered us to spend the night in the barracks of their female members, Aelana and I, however, decided to stay in the infirmery instead, it was much less crowded and if anyone needed medical asssistance we would be here to help. I knew the two human soldiers that Aelana had sent here wouldn't need much help, she knew perfectly well what she was doing. We picked a bed far away from them to sleep in, or just her, actually. She checked up on the soldiers' wounds and alleviated the pain a bit before undressing and joining me. We kissed deeply and continuously until she fell asleep, we kept it decent because of the company we had on the other side of the room, I really wished we could have some nights alone soon, I longed for her love. After she had fallen asleep I wrapped my wings around her, using them as blankets to keep her warm. I really loved holding her close like this. The priestess's smile confirmed me that she was at peace.

I tried falling asleep as well, but it was literally impossible, I had to stay up for a week or so before I needed any sleep. Even that battle with the frost wyrm didn't tire me enough. Sure, it had been a long day for me without any chances to regain my energy, but the exhaustion from all that is only temporary. After some hours of playing with Aelana's hair, and kissing her all over her face, one of the soldiers woke up and walked to me. He sat down on the bed next to me, quietly as to not wake Aelana. It was the man whose hand was cut off.

"I have a hard time falling back asleep, you mind talking a bit?" he whispered.

"Not at all," I whispered back, "I could do with killing some time until it's morning again."

"Why would you do that, trouble sleeping too?" he questioned.

"Sort of, you see, ever since I became, this, I hardly need sleep."

"That's got to have a lot of advantages," he tried cheering me up.

"Somestimes it does, but it gets extremely boring at nights when Aelana needs to sleep."

"So Aelana is her name, I'm sorry, I'm afraid we haven't properly met yet, Lucas is the name, Lucas of Northshire."

"Angel," I replied, Angel Silverlight."

"But that's an Elven name!" he looked at me, clearly confused.

"That's correct, I am, I mean, I was an elf in life."

"But how?" he said, forgetting to whisper. Aelana stirred as a result.

She didn't wake but I waited a bit before responding. After she was soundly snoring again I told him how I ended up like this, how Arthas killed me, ripped my soul from me, and how I was inserted into this body. I also told him how I met Aelana and how we had grown together over the past few days.

He apologised for asking such a sensitive thing.

"It's alright," I said, "I will have to live with it, and I have somebody who loves me like this, that's all that matters to me now."

"I can see that yes," he smiled, "you were a paladin right? I mean, I heard a few of our men talk how you handled that blade like a true master."

"I was, but I was still in training when it happened."

"I wouldn't think that you were, even our commander took notice of your style."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I felt his gaze as I caressed the sleeping elf in my arms.

"Good thing you found her, she fixed up my arm quite nicely," he chuckled as he showed his stump.

"Could I have a look at that please?" I asked, remembering something that happens more often when fighting undead.

He stood up and let me take it in my hands, the outside looked clean but I could feel it was infected.

"What's wrong?" he whisppered.

"It's infected," I whispered back, "stay calm, I got this."

I went to work, it wasn't too advanced, but left untreated this man would die eventually, or worse, which seemed more likely.

"I'm sorry if that hurt," I said after I used my light magic on Lucas. I decided to leave out the part where it would have been deathly if I hadn't found it out.

"It didn't, thanks again."

"Guess I got to check on the other guy too eh," I pointed to the other soldier at the end of the room, "I will check him tomorrow, I am not really in a position to leave my bed right now."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, If you ever need help, please, don't hesitate to ask."

"That's actually the reason we came here," I replied, "It seems we will have a scourge attack incoming on an old village in southern Quel'Thalas, it's called Tranquillien, we came here to seek your aid."

"Well, if it's scourge that needs killing, you can always count on me, I can still be of use, even without my bad hand."

I smiled at Lucas's braveness, "thank you."

"I think I will head to bed now, I guess I will see you in the morning?."

I nodded, "good night."

"Good night," he whispered as he went to bed.

I went back to watching Aelana. How I wish I would be able to sleep again every night. I tried resting some, I wanted to fly to Tranquillien as soon as possible in the morning. From what I heard from Aelana it is now a neutral town, consisting of both the forsaken and blood elves, aiming to rid the 'Ghostlands' as they now called southern Quel'Thalas apparently, of the scourge that still remained there. I really did not look forward to seeing it like that.


	23. Chapter 23

I was overjoyed when Aelana finally woke up, she stretched her arms and looked me in the eyes.

"Good morning my angel."

"good morning my priestess."

"I am starving, let's get something to eat," she said while yawning.

"You and your food, I should turn you into an undead so we could cuddle all day," I joked.

"Sounds tempting, maybe you should," she joked back.

I noticed that the soldier with the cut in his leg was still here, he sat on his bed, seemingly waiting for me. I went to him as Aelana got dressed.

"Lucas said you wanted to check on me," he said as I approached.

"That's right, you can't be too careful with the scourge, I found out his wound was infected so I wanted to check on you as well."

"Thanks, the name is Max, by the way."

"Angel," I replied as I ran my fingers across the cut on his bare upper leg.

After thoroughly inspecting the wound I constatated that it was not infected, for which he dearly thanked me. Lucas had already left for breakfast it seemed. Aelana and I decided to look for him in the dining hall on the other side of the compound. We found him at a table with a Sin'dorei lady, and to be fair, it seemed like he was really into her. We went to get Aelana some food which turned out to be soup, then joined Lucas and the lady.

"Good morning lovebirds," Aelana optimistically said.

"Oh no," Lucas said, "you got that wrong, we're just good friends."

"Angel, was it, right?" the black haired elf asked.

I nodded.

"Nice work on that dragon yesterday, that was amazing."

"Thank you."

I came to know her as Estelle Brightblade, a paladin who had been temporarily sent to Light's Hope to help cleaning the corruption that still marked this land. She offered to help us defend Tranquillien, as she heard from Lucas what was going to happen to the small town. I politely accepted her help and prepared to go there together with Aelana as soon as she was done with her soup. Once she was finished. We agreed that we would see each other soon.

As soon as Aelana and I had left the building, the intimidating figure of the person I gave the letter to appeared and halted us. I got a good look at his armour now that it was daytime. The golden and red Lightforge armour set I remember it was called, was only awarded to the highest ranked in the paladin orders, the fact that he wore it meant that this man was no joke when it came to his combat prowes.

"Angel Silverlight, I wanted to officially express my gratitude for your heroism yesterday, and for saving those soldiers."

"I was merely doing my duty, sir," I responded, almost out of reflex.

"I knew you were, and you have my thanks, but I fear that thanks alone will not suffice. That is why we had our finest smith work on this for the entire night," he said as he took the sheath of a large sword from his belt, and laid it in his hands, which he stretched out to me, offering me the blade.

I looked at him in amazement, "but why?" I asked as I politely accepted his generous gesture.

"I found out you were a paladin once and you gave the perfect example of one yesterday, I want this blade to assist you in your ways, I decided to call it 'Heaven's Descent, as it would fit you, wield it with honour on your path."

I didn't know what to say, I felt the holy power emanating from the blade even through the sheath. I thanked him for such a powerful gift. He also told me that he read the letter and would prepare a unit of select soldiers and volunteers to march to Tranquillien. They would leave as soon as they were prepared and aimed to be there in the morning of the next day.

"If you need any armour, there is plenty in the armoury, that," he pointed at me, "doesn't seem too effective to me."

That was the first time I really looked at my own armour. This small breastplate and whatever kind of leather armour it was that covered my private areas wouldn't mean much in hand to hand combat. I knew he was right.

"I am sorry, you are right, It's not effective at all, but I am already dead, and as far as I know, I am nearly immune against the attacks that lesser scourge minions like yesterday have to offer. Besides, the armour I had in life was way too heavy and didn't do much to protect me when I was slain. This at least offers me flexibility and the ability to fly fast without being hindered by the weight."

He nodded, "I understand. I assume you were planning to leave for the Ghostlands soon?"

"Yes I was, but I need something to attach this sheath to my belt now."

"I can help you with that," Aelana stepped in.

She took another pouch from her robe which she told me was her tailoring equipment. She took a bolt of extremely durable thread and started fastening the scabbard to me leather belt. When she finished, I thanked the commander for his hospitality and said I hoped to see him soon, after this was finished, at which he smiled. I took Aelana in my arms and started flying our way to Tranquillien.


	24. Chapter 24

I felt nothing but sadness after I flew us over the Thalassian pass, the lands beyond it were in an equally bad state as the plaguelands, but these lands I loved, and knew all too well. Through the middle of the devastated land ran a pitch back trail all the way up to the horizon. The magical forest seemed to have lost its power as the trees themselves emitted a feeling of sorrow. The deep dark trail beneath us was crowded with undead. Not too much later we could see Windrunner spire and next to that, Windrunner village, it all lay in ruins. The former inhibitants still roamed the village, as banshees and wraiths. I realised how lucky I was to had been saved from such an existance, although mine wasn't without pain either.

"You okay?" Aelana asked.

"I'm so sorry."

I landed to the right of the trail, next to a tree, I sat down on one of the roots and started crying.

"I am so sorry Aelana!" I cried out.

I just saw the spot where I had died, and it completely tore me apart on the inside. I had been part in the army that marched this way years ago, in doing so we cursed this land, nothing would ever grow here again. My home, Aelana's home, Kitty's home, Releana's home, even Estelle's home, it was all ruined because of me. I should have trained harder and put an end to Arthas before he even got this far.

"I am so sorry," I whispered between my sobs.

"Aelana didn't say a word and just sat down next to me, stroking my hair.

It would not help, not this time, my home had not been saved from the destruction we wrought, it too, had been wiped off the map. I looked in the direction of the small village that should have been there, but there was only the dead scar. Everything from my life lay shattered there, together with my dreams and hopes of becoming a strong paladin. Strong I had become, but I lost everything.

I stood up and slowly walked to Tranquillien, it wasn't far, but every moment I spent here felt like an eternity, I was haunted by my memories, of the goals I would not achieve, and the cries of the victims of my own race as I slew them. I kept crying all the way to te village, I cursed myself for remembering where it was, I cursed myself for it because it was part of the thoughts I still retained from my life, it hurt too much. I should have just died in the citadel, like the rest.

I walked the path leading to the village on the hill, once I reached the top I just lied down and looked to the afternoon sky. I could hear Aelana talking with some people. I felt so sorry towards her, I should have left when I dropped her off at the tournament , I regretted going with her, I can't imagine the pain we must have caused on her the day we swept through this forest.

I was about to stop caring for everything, when a conversation between a blood elven lady and a male forsaken, judging by their voices, from inside the building next to me piqued my interest. She said something about two people who had not returned after accepting the mission to kill 'that traitor' or something. The undead responded that he would have to be dealt with, but that the dark lady really couldn't spend anymore soldiers on trying to take him down. It seemed a new adventurer arrived in the building, interrupting their conversation by asking about the 'wanted' request that hung outside.

"Do you know who you are dealing with here?" replied the elven lady.

"Everyone knows who Dar'Khan Drathir is milady."

"You also know there are more who want him death, right?"

"I am pretty sure every blood elf wants him death, yes," he replied calmly.

"The others who have accepted this mission have all died or vanished, I sincerely hope you know what you are doing," I could hear her sigh from over here.

"Don't worry, on my honour as a Blood Knight, I will see to it that this monster gets the end he deserves." I heard his plate boots against the stone porch as he left.

I stood up to check on why this person was hated so much that all blood elves wanted him dead.

"Another soul lost," the elven lady covered her face with her palm.

"Excuse me," I said as I approached them.

She looked my way, "oh great, it's the val'kyr your queen sent us," she sighed, even deeper than before.

This fueled my rage, "hey, I am as much an elf as you are, I just didn't have the stinking luck to survive what happened, I died fighting Arthas while you probably hid away in the dense parts of the woods, coward. Now, I demand to know who this Dar'Khan guy is!" I spat at her.

She looked at me from top to bottom and completely ignored my accusation, "Dar'Khan Drathir is the reason why you died then, that traitor disabled the runestones protecting Quel'Thalas from intruders, he sided with Arthas, and allowed him to pass into our lands."

"Where can I find him?" I asked, trying to remain calm but my rage was overwhelming.

"Just follow the death scar to the south, at the end of it you will find Deatholme, his base of operations, you can find him somewhere in there," she was about to continue but I already ran outside.

I ran to the ledge next to the dead scar and jumped off, I spread my wings and flew low over the scar. I unsheathed my sword in mid air, and faintly saw its magnificence as it radiated rays of holy light before I started hacking away at any scourge that I came across with. Nothing would survive, every single one of them would die, only then my bloodlust would be sated. And they all did die, nothing stood in my way as I carved a path through the scar. Even two abominations, massive constructs of reanimated flesh, who could kill groups of five soldiers in full armour with a single slash of their chains fell before my unleashed might.

I reached the gates of Deatholme and looked back once. Not a single undead remained, but I was not done yet. I wanted more, I would not stop until I had the head of the accomplice of the person who caused death and destruction to MY HOME.

Dar'Khan's minions spotted me and immediately converged on me. Poor them, they didn't stand a chance.

"DAR'KHAN!" I yelled so loudly, that I was almost positive it could still be heard in Tranquillien.

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

"Ah, another soul to feast upon," he said calmly, standing on top of a ziggurat, "Poor girl thinks she kan kill me, I will enjoy your cries for mercy as I twist your spirit into one of my minions. Arise soldiers, and bring her to her knees."

He started a dark incantation and skeletons raised from the ground, completely surrounding me, but I had no fear, his magic was weak.

"No more Dar'Khan! No longer will I be a minion to ANYONE!"

I empowered Heaven's Descent and instantly killed all the skeletons with a massive blast of light from the sword, I could only enjoy the second of confusion on his face as I took flight and flew down to him.

"THIS! ENDS! HERE!" I shouted so hard that after I severed his head with a single strike I could still hear my voice echo through Deatholme several times.

I took his head and flew back to Tranquillien, knowing I had finally closed off my past, the traitor had paid the price and had fallen at my hands. I landed in the middle of the village and threw his head on the ground, blood still dripped from it and left a trail as the head rolled a few metres. I took my sword and pointed it at my chest, preparing to end it all, one last hint of regret coursed through my mind when I thought about Aelana.

"NO, ANGEL, DON'T!"


	25. Chapter 25

I cried out to her with all my heart. What the hell was she doing?

"ANGEL !" I yelled out to her again when she didn't acknowledge me.

She stood there, frozen in place, her sword still in her hands pointed to her chest.

"Don't do it," I whispered. I was sure it was loud enough for her to hear it.

I didn't know what to do, I could only pray to the Light she wouldn't end herself here. She was the one who wanted to return here after all, I think she didn't expect to see it like this, however.

I was relieved for a moment when her sword fell to the ground with a loud clunk. My heart was filled with sorrow as she broke down again the next moment. I couldn't stand her crying, it broke my heart every single time. I hurried to her and hugged her, hoping to ease her pain. I was usually very good at soothing mental pain but Angel was a special case, my magics seemed to have little to no effect at times like this, as if she was lost in a place where the Light could not reach, no matter how far I extended it. I realised just how vulnerable she was, she almost comitted suicide for crying out loud. I had to be very careful with her in the future.

"Angel?"

No reaction, just her heartbreaking sobs.

"Please don't ever do that again, we didn't come here to bury you again. This time, you are stronger, and I will help you pull through. I'll be here."

I kissed her forehead as she nodded slightly.

"Look at that" I pointed at Dar'Khan's head, "do you know what that means?"

"He paid for what he did to me, to you," she looked at me, her eyes glowing.

"No," I shook my head, "he was the biggest traitor of our kindom, he was hunted by many adventurers and soldiers, by killing him I am sure you will earn a massive amount of respect from our people."

She didn't respond again.

"The northern part of Quel'Thalas is still scourge free, I am sure we could get a nice home there now."

Angel didn't flinch, she just looked at me, emotionless.

"We need you, Angel, now more than ever. These people need your help for what is about to come. I need you," I took her hands in mine, "promise me to never give up, please, promise me to never leave me alone again,"I almost yelled that last bit.

"I promise."

"Thank you," I quickly kissed her. I knew she loved me back, and I hoped it would prevent her from doing anything like that again.

I realised I hadn't even eaten yet after leaving Light's Hope when my belly made me painfully aware of that. I was too worried about where Angel had gone off to to worry about lunch, or dinner for that matter as the sun was going down fast. For once I didn't feel sad about the fact that she didn't have to eat much. All they had in the inn here were some crunchy spider legs, all the good food had been gone already, and new would arrive no sooner than tomorrow. The thought of eating a huge spider's legs alone sickened me, unfortunately that thought became reality. I had to eat something, but if I could I would have so skipped this. Angel saw that I was having trouble with it and apologised for disappearing so suddenly.

We decided to call it a day and hire a room for the night and the next few. The innkeeper's face after I told him a single room would do was priceless. It lifted Angel's spirit a bit as well I believe. After getting undressed, I cuddled up closely to her and kissed her. I kissed her with all my heart. I started moving my hands down her body in an attempt to cheer her up in another way when she halted me.

"I am sorry, Aelana, I can't, not now."

"It's okay."

I didn't want to protest when she was in this mood so I just hugged her again, tightly, my head resting on one of the wings enveloping me, enjoying her warmth and her beautiful features before I fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

I was so stupid, why did I do that? Why was I about to kill myself with my own sword. I shivered, I couldn't trust myself anymore, I felt I was forced to end my life by someone different than me. I didn't want to do it, why would I? I was so scared, I pressed Aelana tighter against me. I needed her, or I would certainly lose my mind. I felt sorry for her as well for putting this weight on her shoulders. Maybe I should just end it, for her. I looked at her sleeping form in my wings.

"No, no, no," I whispered to no one. I clutched my head as my shivering became even worse.

It must have woken her up as the next moment she put a warm hand against my cheek. She didn't say a word as I looked into her glowing green eyes.

"Aelana," I put my arms around her and started sobbing again. It was a despicable how weak I was. I didn't deserve to live.

"Aelana, please save me!," I cried out to her.

"Shhh, my love, I am here," her loving voice soothed me.

"Don't leave me alone in the darkness Aelana, something wants me dead, I am so scared," I was still shivering.

"I won't ever leave you alone, you're my angel, and I love you with all my heart."

She kissed me again, and it warmed my soul. It was long and deep and I knew I needed more from the woman whom I loved. I needed her, desperately, and I didn't stop her this time when she moved her hands down to my chest. I finally stopped shivering when she pushed her body against mine. Through my fear I could feel my need for her growing with each passing second of her lips on mine. She handily undid the bra I started wearing at nights instead of my breastplate, so the cold metal would not discomfort the priestess.

She moved her hands all across my body, caressing my white skin, and only increased my need for her more. She licked around my breasts only to finish up taking one in her mouth while rubbing the peak of the other one with her hand and stroking my left ear with the other, from the base all the way to the tip. I tried holding up as long as I could, I wanted more. The movements of her tongue made it extremely difficult to do so, though.

I moved her head up to kiss her again, she now assaulted my breasts with both her hands. She rolled on top of me and started sucking on my earlobes, something I hadn't experienced before,but it felt amazing. I unclipped her bra as well and mimicked her movements, earning a soft moan from her, which only served to fuel my need for her even further. I moved my right hand down her lower regions and put two fingers inside her. She pressed harder against me as she kissed me again, starting to explore my insides as well.

She lay there on top of me, pleasuring me, we didn't once break that kiss. I was all hers, my Aelana, she would save my soul, I was sure of it. I could feel her love and light as I felt fure bliss when I finally gave in to her loving touch. She helped my fingers push her over the top as well, as I was still convulsing from the shock, before she finally broke the kiss.

"Thank you," was all I could say. I knew now that when the day came to face whatever was after me, she would save me.

"I love you Angel, don't forget that," she rolled to her side.

I rolled to face her and took her in a loving embrace.

"I will never forget that, my love."

I wrapped her in my wings again and she was soon fast asleep. Outside I could hear the guards change watch and an infected lynx roaring for the final time as it was killed near the village. Tomorrow would be the day for reinforcements to arrive from Light's Hope. I hoped the troops Sylvanas would send are on their way too, I feared we needed everyone we could get. I was certain I could handle a lot on my own, but I also knew how many of our race had fallen to the bloodthirsty trolls over the years. Zul'jin had at last been dealt with, but now many of their warriors had risen again to serve in undead if General Untarael was correct. I hoped with all my heart I wouldn't see any of our kind risen. I looked at Aelana's beautiful smile throughout the night and just knew that we would be alright.


	27. Chapter 27

She was still looking at me when I woke up, she really made me feel safe by doing that.

"Good morning, Angel, how are you feeling now?" I asked her as soon as I had my wits about me.

"I am alright now, thanks to you," she responded, resting her head on my still bare chest.

I moved down so that our foreheads pressed together, inhaling the otherwordly scent she had about her that I absolutely adored and craved for.

"How long do you want to stay in bed here Aelana?"

"With you? Forever. It's a shame I can't, though."

"Hey, you are the one who always needs to eat and stuff, don't look at me, I can stay here all day."

I was relieved she felt a bit more optimistic now. I hoped I would never have to see that other side of her again, she had been through enough, and yet, something else was after her, or so she said. It made me wonder what it could be. A bit of logical thinking and some creativity brought me to believe the past few incidents may have been connected. General Untarael getting ambushed by some kind of scourge follower, if we can conclude that from the type of poison used in the attack. Then the fact that the person who lured him in the trap was in possession of a copy of Sylvanas's seal. And now Angel was apparently being haunted by something. It led me to believe that there was some sort of intelligent scourge followers at work here.

"You still there sleepyhead?" she broke my train of thoughts.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"About what I told you?"

"Yes, I don't believe you are imagining things, I want to know what is going on. Anyways, you got me hungry now, talking about food, let's get some."

I picked up my bra from beside the bed and put it on. After that, a quick sniff confirmed that my robes would need washing, I hadn't even worried about that too much, but the smell it had right now made me wish I had. I cannot imagine how I smelled myself. With luck we would get this done by tomorrow evening, and I would be able to go home and fix these hygiene issues.

"Say, Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you think it's a good idea to go to Zul'Aman as soon as our allies are here and take the fight to them?

"Why would you do that?" she questioned me.

"Because I am so done with the scourge. I want to get this finished as quickly as possible. It would also give us an opportunity to create a chokepoint, as Zul'Aman only has one exit, we need to use that to our advantage. We would be in serious trouble if they surround us here."

I had fully dressed now and prepared to move to the small dining hall in the inn. I decided to take my staff with me as I had already decided to go to Zul'Aman as soon as we possibly could.

"You have a serious point there, we should do that, it's a great idea. Do you think our reinforcements from Undercity will be in time though? I mean, we don't exactly know when will they arrive, but they will have to travel extra."

"We should inform the guards here to send the soldiers to us if they come here. Or better yet, send a few of them to the south so they can tell them to travel directly to the troll capital after reaching the Thalassian pass."

"Aelana, you're a genius, let's tell them immediately. The paladins from Light's Hope shouldn't be too far away."

We decided she would inform the guards while I would get something to eat before all the good stuff was gone again. As far as I knew we would get extra supplies from Silvermoon in the afternoon, at least that's what the innkeeper told me. Word had reached Silverrmoon of an impeding scourge attack and of the reinforcements already on their way so they were preparing to send extra supplies according to that morning's courier.

The honey bread that he delivered was delicious, but I was not focused on eating at all, my mind wandered off to what I was thinking before.

If they were in the possession of one of Sylvanas's seals it must mean they got help from one of her servants. The fact that the man who lured him to the sewers was a male Sin'dorei made it quite easy to come to that conclusion, I just don't see why he would be able to get such a valuable object, as far as I know Sylvanas hardly, if not never, allowed non forsaken into her higher ranking personnel.

Which led me to question whether he really was a blood elf at all, maybe he was some forsaken disguised, or even worse, something disguised as forsaken who then disguised himself as a blood elf. The thought seemed far off, but I knew better. The scourge had some extremely crafty members who should not be taken lightly, I could not exclude this scenario. If my intuition was right, and I hoped it wasn't, and this was connected to the entity interfering with Angel's mind and if this concerned only one person, we would be in a world of trouble. A master of disguises could be problematic for our plans.

A thought struck me, 'Angel'. She knew scourge magics, I believe she told me she could sense their magics. If she could feel the aura of scourge emanating from a person, we could see through their disguise. I suddenly cursed myself as I realised what was going on here. I was right, and it chilled me to the bone. Angel was the target of this being, she needed to be dealt with so he could infiltrate us. That's why she almost killed herself. I shivered in fear, we had the real deal here, a high ranking scourge member. I finished my bread and ran outside.

"Angel?" I yelled out.

"You finally finished Aelana?" she chuckled.

"This is no time for games, sweetie, I figured out what's going on here, and we need to go south now!"

"What's going on then?" she looked at me.

"I will explain while we go there," I jumped on her, so that she could carry me while flying, "Fly us towards the Thalassian pass, NOW!"


	28. Chapter 28

I was thoroughly confused. Why did we need to go south now? I trusted Aelana and flew off as she jumped on me so I could carry her. I mentally chuckled at the thought of her throwing herself into my arms but didn't waste time as she seemed serious. Whatever had happened, it was urgent, I could read it in her eyes. Not too long after I initiated our new journey she started explaining what she figured out, or rather, what she thought was going on. She told me about me being targeted on purpose so I wouldn't be able to give their disguise away. The reason why we were flying to the south now was to meet the paladins head on.

"Aelana?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"I was thinking, do you think they have some spy with the forces marching our way?"

"I was actually thinking the same."

"If they do, wouldn't it be better to now show myself? You know, they know I can sense them. If I show myself, they will most likely turn themselves against us to inflict as much damage as possible in a last ditch effort."

"You're right, stay away from the path and keep low, if we see them approach, we hide. We should also make a plan to take them out without anyone getting hurt."

I couldn't think of a good plan before we could already see the paladins from Light's Hope approaching. I quickly landed and hid behind a hill with Aelana, obscuring ourselves from the marching band of soldiers.

"What do we do?" I asked, "you got a plan?"

"Maybe," she responded, "are you able to check from here if any of them is fake?"

"I'm not sure, let me try."

I carefully raised my head over the top of the hill to get a look at the warriors of the light. They had about fifteen men and women with them. I could vaguely make out a scourge aura coming from them, I just could not pinpoint who it was.

"There's a scourge among them, I do not know who however, the distance is too great."

"Then we need to get closer," she looked around for a bit, "They will reach that ziggurat soon,"she pointed to one of the foul scourge buildings," from the hill it's positioned on, we should get a closer view on them when they pass."

We ran as silently as we could downhil, then I picked her up and started flying to the ziggurat, carefully planning my route to stay out of sight. Because of the detour we barely managed to be in position on time as they passed us no more than ten seconds later. I carefully looked over the edge, no one could see me here or they would all be in serious danger. I pinpointed the scourge taint down to an avarage built human. He seemed to blend in nicely as he was having a conversation with some others.

"I found him, its the human male third from the front to the right. I made sure Aelana saw him well and we mentally wrote down a few details about this man. He wore a blue shirt under his plate harness for example and he had a small dent in his helm on the left side. There were not too many details that really made him stand out, so we would have to be careful and precise. Not only that, we needed to be swift as well, before the guard from Tranquillien got here.

If Aelana were to suddenly appear here after he informed them of us going to Zul'Aman he might see us through. I saw Lucas walking not too far from the back, he was talking with Estelle again which made me smile a little.

"Aelana," I whispered, a plan forming in my head.

"Yes?"

"I will drop you off further down the road, tell them of the plan of us going to Zul'Aman, go with them, tell Lucas of what's going on, we need his assistance in this matter. I hope he trusts us enough to kill a disguised spy."

"I should have learned shadow magics shouldn't I? I love helping people, but I dislike having to continuously rely on others," Aelana sounded doubtful.

I smiled. "I don't think using shadow magic here is a good idea, it would give him the time he needs to attack us. Also, the path you have chosen fits you well."

She smiled back. "Ok let's go."

I picked her up and quickly but silently flew towards Tranquillien, staying out of sight all the time. I dropped her off at a crossroads and whispered her to be safe. I then went into hiding in the hills next to the scar. She walked into the direction of the paladins from there. I made sure to stay as close as possible while following her from a distance in case anything went wrong.

I was so tense the moment she met the small army head on. I feared for her life and that of the soldiers. She talked to the man walking in front who had been identified as the leader of this group. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I didn't need to. Aelana pointed in the direction of Zul'Aman and I knew what was being said. The human male at the head of the group shouted to his followers, loud enough for me to hear. They were changing course to the fallen troll capital.

I saw Aelana walking past the spy, not showing any signs of suspicion towards him. She merged with Estelle and Lucas at the back while they changed direction.

So far, so good.

I could see her talking to Lucas, trying not to let anyone besides Estelle hear what she had to say. I paid close attention to the spy, he didn't look back at her once and it untensed me a little, knowing that he didn't know. At some point I saw Lucas drawing his sword, he very silently unsheathed it and walked to the front, the blade hidden from view from the others.

A cry pierced the air as Lucas impaled the spy from behind.

"Lucas what are you doing?" the leader said as he drew his own blade.

He then noticed the green blood oozing down from the wound, "Scourge!"

He prepared to behead the scourge fiend when everyone around the impaled man was pushed away by a dark force.

I quickly flew down to assist.

The undead laughed, an evil laugh that woud have made me freeze from fear had I still been in my previous life.

"You think me defeated so easily?"

He stood up, his flesh had disappeared as he was now a living skeleton. Lucas's sword fell to the ground from between his ribs.

"You think I didn't know? I just wanted you to be here as I kill your allies, he looked at me.

I drew my own sword and brought it down upon him. He unleashed another blast of energy and I was pushed away.

"Weak!" he taunted me.

I conjured a combination of dark and light energies and unleashed it at him. He didn't even deflect it as he looked at Lucas who was looking worried.

"You will pay for backstabbing me."

He shot a large ray of dark lightning from his hand which narrowly missed Lucas but hit the unexpecting Estelle full on. She was thrown to the ground and I knew she would be in bad shape from that.

I focused my rage on my sword and empowered Heaven's Descent with holy light to counter his magic. I impaled the skeletal warlock from behind and then unleashed all the power stored within. A flash of light was the result, and the next moment, he was gone, but not for good.

"He escaped," I clarified for Aelana, who seemed surprised at the fact that he would die so easily.

I walked over to Estelle who lay motionless on the floor, I didn't quite like the look of this. I kneeled down and placed my hands on her to heal her from whatever just hit her. When I placed my hands on her skin after removing her chestplate I could feel no warmth from her. Lucas had come to sit next to me, but I just couldn't look at him. I forced Estelle's eyes open only to see that the familiar green glow had left her eyes, the spark had gone out.

I heard Lucas sobbing beside me.

"You did like her, didn't you?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course, what did you think. She always made me smile, she would make me laugh again after I lost half of my arm, when I thought I would never laugh again. She is the one who made me stay instead of going home to Stormwind after the incident."

I didn't tell him, but from what he told me and from what I saw earlier it seemed like Estelle liked him back.

He convinced me, I didn't want to have to do this but it seemed like I had no choice in the matter, two more lives destroyed because of the scourge was something I could not handle.

"I am so sorry Estelle," I whispered when I placed my right hand on her head, and my left to her side.

I began channeling dark magics into her, I tried adding some holy magics as well to make it as easy on her as possible. Lucas didn't say a word, not even when I was done.

Estelle opened her eyes, revealing the now glowing blue ones behind the lids.

"What happened? Is he gone? I am so cold," she shuddered.

"I am so sorry Estelle," I apologised again.

"For what?" she asked.

"For bringing you back like this."

"Wat do you mean bringing me ba-," she stopped.

"No, no, I am not dead, I can't be!"

"I'm afraid so," I answered.

"It's okay," Lucas tried soothing her, "you're still with us"

"But I-," she started crying, Lucas hugged her. It made me feel even more horrible about what I had just done, but I had to, for both of them.

The other soldiers said nothing and stared at either Estelle or me. They didn't even notice the guard coming from Tranquillien.

Aelana sat down on my other side and rested her head on my shoulder.

"You did the right thing," she whispered.

"I know, but I hated having to do it."

"They will be all right in time."

"I hope so."


	29. Chapter 29

I know we joked about her raising me before, but I had no clue she could actually do it, let alone do it. I heard living as undead is really difficult for some people, Angel seemed to suffer from it as well. She seemed to have a hard time just thinking about the act she had just committed. She was visibly shaken. I doubted whether the paladins would appreciate it, they didn't look too happy.

"What did you do to her?" their leader asked.

"Can't you see?" I responded bluntly, speaking for Angel, "she saved Estelle's life by reviving her as undead. I know you probably won't like it, but I am pretty sure she did it for both of them." I pointed at Lucas who was still hugging Estelle with his one arm.

He shrugged, "can't say I agree with it, but I can't say it's fair to let her leave this world at such a young age either. If she truly did it for them, and I think she did, You won't hear me complain."

"Thank you."

I turned back to Angel who still looked at the ground, in deep thought it seemed. I doubted whether she was thinking about Estelle, or the fact that that warlock got away.

She was broken from her trance by Estelle, who had walked up to her and then sat on the ground beside her.

"It's alright, I understand why you did it and I am thankful. I just freaked out at the idea of being dead earlier, I'm sorry."

Angel sighed.

"I think we should get moving, we need to get ready," I suggested, trying to snap Angel out of it.

We started moving towards Zul'Aman. The four of us stayed together during the trip. Lucas was more open about his relationship with Estelle now, after confessing earlier. He told us he had had an eye on her from the moment they met in the Chapel. He tried avoiding her since a cross-faction relationship was a taboo, but they had been sent on missions together and grown together. He didn't realise it was love until she died. He hoped they could stay together at Light's Hope or some neutral town together.

Estelle didn't speak much, which was understandable considering her situation. She would have lots of adjusting to do.

"How serious is it, Angel?" I whispered.

"What do you mean?" she whispered back.

"I saw you using holy magics, since when do you need those to raise somebody?"

"You don't, I just tried leaving her bodily funtions intact as much as I could. She will still suffer some undead penalties like I do, just not as severely. She won't look any different either, except for her eyes, because she hadn't been dead for long."

I nodded, "I understand, thank you," I kissed her on her ear which surprised her. I was glad I stole a smile from her there.

"If I die here, don't hesitate to raise me, we could go at it all night that way."

"I don't want you to die Aelana, please don't get the wrong idea, it's not at all fun to be undead, it's a curse, trust me."

I didn't seem to get the effect I had hoped for. Instead of cheering her up, I only dragged her down more.

We cleared up some scourge along the way, a few infected animals that we came across with weren't spared either. We had sent the guard back and asked him to arrange for tents and supplies to be sent to Zul'Aman because we had been so stupid to forget that. While they had some supplies with them, the paladins would not have enough for an extended amount of time.

The sorrow of this forest almost drove me mad, I cannot imagine how big the effect must have been on Angel. She seemed relieved when we reached our destination.

We stopped at the foot of the massive stairs leading up to the troll capital. The area here was as dead as any other in the Ghostlands, a massive army coming from the closed gates would be out of the question.

I wanted to go home as soon as I could, I was sure it would do Angel good. She seemed full of regret again and it made me afraid of what she would do, she was still unstable. I sat down on the stairs and gestured her to sit down next to me.

"We need a plan," I said, "if we are to believe Untarael their numbers are in the thousands, maybe more, and what do we have? Fifteen paladins of which one is already dead, you, and me. We cannot win this without some kind of advantage."

"They are just a bunch of mindless zombies, the only strength they have are their numbers," Angel replied.

"Yes and they will completely overwhelm us, we need to stop that from happening," I gazed at her silvery blue eyes.

"I am sure we can h-"

"Angel!" I yelled.

"I love you, and I know you are strong, but let's be real here, we simply cannot handle all of them. Besides that, don't forget that that skeletal warlock is probably waiting for us on the other side of those doors. We need something to obliterate their numbers fast, so that we can focus him with everything we got."

"Sounds to me you need fire," Lucas walked to us, "lots of it."

"You've been hearing us out?" I asked.

"Yes I did, and I think you are right."

"Fire, huh?" Angel asked, obviously thinking about the idea, "we could set something up with that, but we don't have any mages with us."

I turned around to look at the closed reinforced wooden doors of the old troll capital, "just burning this whole place down would be the easiest way to eradicate the scourge within."

Estelle had followed the conversation as well and sat down next to me, 'I'm pretty sure that won't work. We can't set fire to places without inflammable objects, while it's a good idea, we would not achieve the desired effects."

"We need to stop them," Angel determinedly spoke, "we stop them here and clear this land from the presence of any remaining scourge and we will find a way to restore it to it's former glory. This is my home and I will see it as it once was."

I could see a faint smile coming from Estelle and I couldn't hide one of my own. We had just this day to prepare, tomorrow we would fight for Quel'Thalas once again.

We tried to come up with ideas over the next hour or so, Angel went on a scouting mission and flew over Zul'Aman, she confirmed that it was crawling with skeletal warriors, many of them. She told us there were several necromancers stitching them together with dark magics at the bone piles of the offering altars. This also ruined our earlier plans of using fire against them, our enemies simply couldn't burn. We would have to fight our way through their ranks by means of brute force. The situation seemed hopeless.

We had one saving grace however, a forsaken messenger gave word to us that a small army of their kind led by Sylvanas herself would be here late tomorrow morning. This gave us hope and a new goal: hold back the scourge until they arrive.

We worked through the next hours chopping down a few miserable trees nearby and stutting the door, we did everything we could upfront to delay them as long as we could. I didn't eat anything until it was already night, supplies had come hours earlier but we were too busy to eat at that point. It was when everyone went to sleep that I heard a loud gong noise reverberating from up the stairs. I ran out of my tent with Angel and looked up to the large wooden doors. They squeeked in their hinges as something tried to push them open, it had already begun.


	30. Chapter 30

Anger coursed through me as I clenched my fist around Heaven's Descent. While I didn't need it, our forces barely got any sleep, putting us at a severe disadvantage.

"Those doors will have to hold!" Aelana yelled, reinforce them with everything you have!"

The sound of something ramming against the doors was discouraging, especially when you are heavily outnumbered and at a disadvantage. We needed more time. I needed to buy the time we needed to be ready to face them.

I flew up to the direction of the door while everyone else was busy collecting all sizes of rocks and stones they could find. Aelana yelled after me but I had made my decision, I would keep her safe from the scourge. I would face whatever there was behind those doors and obliterate it.

When I flew above the gate I could see the scourge was trying to break through with a ram which was basically just a log. Behind them was an army of thousands of skeletons who seemed all too eager to tear me to pieces. Most of them were unarmed but even if you let them out of the equation their armed soldiers still outnumbered us at least five hundred to fifteen.

"FOR QUEL'THALAS!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. I let myself fall down and started hacking away recklessly. I dodged and parried a few thrusts and slices coming my way as I cut a swath of destruction through their ranks. Once I got to their vanguard I made sure to summon a holy fire so bright that it consumed the log and all undead within a ten yard radius.

I might have been too reckless as I felt my strength fading rapidly.

After disposing of the main threat. I spread my wings and hurried to the sky. Just before I was about to go over the doors I was met by a sharp sting in my right wing, followed by another.

A quick glance confirmed that there were two arrows embedded in it.

Not too soon after I lost control of it and I plummeted to the ground as I was unable to maintain my balance with only one functional wing. Just before I hit the ground with the speed gathered from a twenty metres free fall my descent was slowed and I landed softly on the tainted soil. I knew Aelana had used a levitation spell on me and saw her running to me with worry in her eyes.

"I am all right Aelana, they should not be able to break through for an hour or so."

"Angel, you're injured, let me look at that."

She broke off the arrows, sending jolts of pain through my wing as she removed the projectiles. After she was done she sealed the wound and helped me get up. It still felt limp and I couldn't control it, no matter how hard I focused on it.

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as thanks and made my way to the camp. I told everyone to rest and save their energies as the scourge wouldn't be a threat for the coming hours and we needed our strength for a grim scenario should that come into play. Few of them tried to get some more sleep with the time they had.

I walked up the stairs and inspected the fortifications. There were a few piles of stone in addition to the logs stutting the door now, it would take hours of ramming to get through that, and for that they needed a new one.

We took this time to discuss a new strategy together on how to get rid of them. Ultimately we came to the conclusion that freezing them would be most efficient. Sylvanas was sure to have some mages with her, they should be able to handle that part. Then, when they were frozen, they would have to be shattered, literally. It should be easy to hit them full on with whatever we had when they were frozen and stunned in place.

I looked up to the sun which had come up, judging from its position I guessed it was about nine o'clock. The scourge had been ramming the door again for the past hour but their progress so far was zero. It gave us the hope we needed. It wouldn't be long before Sylvanas was here.

When the echoing of wood on wood stopped it gave me an odd sensation, something wasn't right. I turned my eyes to the massive doors, and with me, everyone else as well. After a while we saw smoke beginning to rise and we seemed to realise it all at once.

"They are burning the whole thing down! Get ready men!" The Argent commander shouted through the small camp waking the few sleeping soldiers. "To arms!"

We had to stand back from the stairs as it was dangerous in case of a collapse. Everything we had put down in front of the massive gate woud come crashing down on us, all we could do was watch and wait. A few minutes after furious burning the doors finally gave in, they came crashing down the stairs, together with the rubble we had put in front of it. From behind it, there were hundreds of skeletal warriors eager for flesh, we readied ourselves.

"Clear a path to the doorway!" I shouted, "prepare to set up a holy barrier once we get there, we should be able to maintain that long enough. We NEED to hold!"

With the Argent commander on my right and Estelle on my left side, accompanied by the other soldiers we bagan our march up the stairs, cutting down anything that got in our way. After very long minutes and a few hundred skeletons we finally got to the top.

"Get that barrier set up, we will hold them back!"

A few paladins went to work and focused their holy energies on the doorway, a faint barrier became visible but the undead still walked through the light it was made of. Estelle, the commander and I did our best to hold the line, but we were ultimately dealt a heavy blow as a sword pierced the commander's chest. He fell to the floor as I decapitated the skeletal warrior who just struck him down. The barrier became more powerful in time and we had every paladin who was not fighting work on it. Our strength was visibly fading and we managed to seal the breach just in time. An impenetrable holy barrier now protected us from the evil in Zul'Aman.

I turned the commander over and confirmed he had perished. I looked from him to a from channeling his magic exhausted Lucas. He shook his head.

"Don't do it Angel," he paused, "This is the death he always wanted. In battle, protecting his soldiers and friends. He died heroically for us and will remember his sacrifice."

I nodded. This man didn't deserve the curse of undead, he lived his life and I guess this was the best end imaginable. I thought back to my own death, that one had been quite unfair. It had been futile in the end. We could not let this one be in vain.

Two paladins focused on keeping the barrier intact. I helped Aelana bandage her left arm, she had not been able to deflect an arrow in time. It missed her by an inch but still managed to make a nasty cut. It seemed to hurt her but she refused to use her magic on it. She would need it for others later on, she had said. I wished I could change her mind but she seemed steadfast about her decision.

I sat down at the bottom of the stairs with Aelana next to me. She started leaning against me while I was thinking about what we could do about that warlock. Now that the commander, of whom I regrettibly never heard the name, was dead, we would desperately need Sylvanas to take down that warlock. How long was it until they would arrive? I looked up the stairs and saw two other paladins maintaining the barrier now, one of them was Lucas. The previous casters were sitting besides them, completely drained. We would not last too long if we keep this up. My right wing was still inoperable. Even though the pain came back, stronger than before, the biggest issue was not being able to use it.

Aelana distracted me as she was still leaning against me. Her calm behaviour made it look like she was convinced we would win this. Maybe I was worrying too much.

An hour later we had finally achieved our main objective. We had hold. About two hundred forsaken warriors and spellcasters led by Sylvanas and Releana entered our small camp. When she noticed the doors missing from the gates and the paladins near exhausted from keeping the barrier up she instantly dismounted her skeletal horse and hurried to Aelana and me.

I was so relieved to see her but immediately got to the point. "Skeletal warriors, fire won't work, frost magic is advised. Additionally, they got an incredibly powerful skeletal warlock who seems to posess potent shadow magic and is brilliant at disguising himself. I hate to admit I wasn't able to defeat him in combat. He should be considered a serious threat to our soldiers."

When I finished I saw her putting up a small smile. I knew how she preferred getting to the point , in times of battle you need to act quickly.

"Mages to the front, prepare to turn your enemies into popsicles," she yelled.

She continued in a lower voice so that just Aelana and I could hear it.

"Let's finish this, I have no time for games."

 **A/N Wow, chapter 30 already, I know it goes pretty fast with the length my chapters are but still. Anyways, if you like the story I would really welcome some reviews. Also, if you spot any mistakes please warn me, I try to filter as much as I can and have a few friends read it as well to help me with this, once somebody spots an error I fix them immediately. Thanks for reading! :**


	31. Chapter 31

I looked to the barrier, then to Aelana and ultimately to Sylvanas.

She nodded.

"Argent champions!" I yelled, "release them and fall back!"

They did just that,they stopped their incantations and immediately afterwards the barrier fell, releasing the horde within who pursued after their trappers. The paladins hurried their way down, to the safety of Sylvanas's forces, who, in meantime did what they were told to do. They summoned down blizzards and somet storms, causing a few skeletons to fall to the ground but freezing most in place.

The scourge lost quite a few forces becase of their eagerness. Due to their vanguard being tremendously slowed they pushed quite some of their army off of the stairs to a deathly fall. Those that did survive were cut down with ease by a few forsaken warriors.

"Warriors in position!" Sylvanas yelled from behind, "Wedge formation! Push! Them! Off!"

I was baffled at her choice of tactics. I knew Sylvanas was good in battle as fighter and as commander (hell, she was ranger-general for a reason) but I never to to see her as a master tactician. That was, until now.

Their melee fighters raised their shields above their head and formed a V shape, the point of the V at the front and everyone else behind him. Sylvanas called the casters off to regain their mana and energy. She waited until the scourge almost reached the bottom of their descent and then cried out: "Unleash hell!"

The warriors charged forward focused on keeping their shields up and their formation intact. They literally didn't even have to use their swords to kill so many enemies. Thanks to their formation the enemies were pushed to the edge and then thrown off. The few survivers being executed as soon as they had landed.

I mentally cheered for this new insight. We culled their numbers quickly in a save manner, it would certainly turn the tide now.

Once they had reached the top of their ascent they fell back as fast as they could, outrunning the skeletel warriors who were once again met by an arsenal of ice spells flinged into their direction. This gave the warriors time to rest.

I must have stood there with my mouth wide open when Sylvanas snapped me out of it.

"You still there?"

I looked her way.

"Good, now where do we find that warlock you told me about?"

"I have a feeling he will find us before we find him," Aelana answered.

I nodded.

"Then we wil draw him out of hiding, Can you fly the two of us inside?"

I looked at my right wing. "I'm afraid I can't, I already went inside before and was met with two arrows in my wing, I am still unable to control it."

She sighed. "Fine then."

She took my wing and channeled some magic into it, I could not feel it, only observe. It seemed like pitch black tar like substance was molding itself around my wing. It scared me to no end and I tried to pull back but Sylvanas's hold was too strong. She was soon finished and the black substance completely disappeared. Once it did I could feel my strength returning to my extra limb.

I didn't like the looks of what she had just done and was going to ask for an explanation when she looked at mewith her fiery red eyes, silencing me by demanding me to fly us into Zul'Aman.

I felt awkward wwhen I lifted her the same way I did with Aelana. Unfortunately it was the only way to not accidentally drop her. When we left her behind I hoped she would forgive me.

I managed to sneak us in from the side. All their attention was focused on the main gate. I knew they had already lost quite a few of their numbers but it was not visible from this point of view. Living necromancers still gave life to more of the bones summoning more soldiers to their ranks. From the position we lay in I could count five of those necromacers. They weren't keeping up with the rate they were losing their army by, but they were prolonging this battle for us, thus we would have to deal with them.

Sylvanas grabbed her bow and silently took an arrow from her quiver.

"Don't alert them," I whispered, "we need to take them out quickly before they send their army for us."

"You know I never miss, Silverlight, plus, they won't even be able to scream," she showed a chilling smirk.

Her arrow flew and hit the closest necromancer in the throat. Sylvanas was right, he just could not scream as he fell limp.

"That's one."

She loaded another arrow and fired it at the next member of the cult of the damned. This time it hit him in the head, killing him instantly.

"Two," she showed another evil grin.

Her third arrow went into the direction of a third necromancer who was saved from a sudden death when he turned around the moment it was in mid air. The arrow that was meant for his lungs hit him in an arm instead. He screamed out in pain, alerting the other two behind him. He was silenced by a second arrow that ended his life, but the damage was ready done.

The skeletons they recently raised started running in all directions, looking for us.

"Lady Sylvanas, I whispered quickly, you take the left, I take the right, take them down before they know where we are, we only got one shot at this, make it count!"

She nodded, "Ready?"

I charged my magics as I counted , "Three, two, one, now!"

I watched as the beam of holy light vaporised my target. His staff dropped to the ground with half an arm still attached to it. I looked at Sylvanas's target who was also taken out woth a single arrow through his skull.

Following their deaths, the skeletons that had disperced stopped for a moment before walked to the gates again.

"Good work there, Silverlight, now, where do we fi-."

She was cut off when I blocked a shadow bolt coming her way. The spell shattered on my holy sword which I had risen.

"Did you think you would just enter my domain, and then live to tell the tale?" The warlock's eerie voice sounded again.

"You will pay for what you have done, fiend!" I screamed.

I charged at him, only to be knocked back again by the unholy forces surrounding him.

He launched a wave of smaller shadowbolts our direction. I had no problem blocking those either. From behind me Sylvanas had charged forward and managed to penetrate her blades through the barrier. They got stuck before she was able to reach him and she was knocked back as well, the warlock laughing as he looked at the blades which were mockingly close to his body.

If Sylvanas wasn't able to handle him it meant that I had only one solution. I took my word and placed the tip of it in the dirt. I took the gri firmly, with both hands and kneeled. I saw Sylvanas locked in ranged combat with the warlock. Arrows were getting stuck in his barrier and she was busy trying to dodge his black lightning beams. I closed my eyes and focused on the light.

I prayed for strength and gathered every little bit of light energy in my body and sword. I let every little bit heap up in my heart. On the outside I could still hear the both of them fight. I focused harder and could see the paths their spells were taking in my mind, even with my eyes closed. I focused even more and felt a spark of the energy that once coursed through this land before it was corrupted. I went deeper and saw the world around me vanish, there was only me and the light. This was my chance.

I opened my eyes and stood up, my sword still in the ground. I spread my wings and locked on to the warlock who was taunting Sylvanas.

"With the whole of my heart," I whispered.

"And all of my strength!" I yelled.

I releashed all the energy that I had accumulated. The warlock was burnt alive in a massive ray of light that incinerated all undead in its path. It pierced every troll building it came across with and only stopped when it reached the ground in the middle of Zul'Aman right in a clump of skeletons. I could only smile as I saw that I had killed at least a hundred of them, before my light faded and I collapsed.


	32. Chapter 32

I did my best to provide defences for everyone on the front. Together with some other priests wee managed to get a protective shield over our heads blocking the arrows that were fired upon us. Skeletons kept raining down the sides of the stairs and I knew that they were losing their soldiers at an alarming rate, yet there seemed to be no end to them.

I lost track of how many charges the warriors made and how often the paladins cleaned the ground next to the stairs. They had had to remove the bones as they were forming piles that were high enough to break the fall of new skeletons falling down. I watched as Releana summoned blizzard after blizzard, her eyes becoming less and less focused, yet she stood with the other mages. I watched how general Untarael stepped into battle and lead the charges, shouting orders while locking swords with the enemy. He never wavered.

I cursed myself as an arrow hit a soldier after it entered a gap in my shield. I had to remain focused.

I quickly sealed the breach and silently apologised to the wounded soldier who was now being dragged away together with a few other injured from the vanguard. The mages once again stopped their pursuers in their tracks. Lucas, Estelle and the other paladins struck more down with a joint strike of holy fire.

When Untarael prepared the wedge formation at the bottom, filled up with some rested forsaken, we could see it. A light that illuminated the entire area came from the other side of the gate. Even from down here, I had to close my eyes to not get blinded. The power that was behind this was immeasurable. It held a soothing tough to it, it warmed me to the core.

After its initial uplift of my spirit came the shock.

"ANGEL!" I yelled as hard as I could.

I got no response as I looked up to the stairs. The skeletons stood still at the top and seemed to question. Why were they not moving?

I cried out again for the woman I loved, but got no response this time either.

Sylvanas was with her, she would be ok. But what if she wasn't? I needed her here, now. I needed to know she was okay.

Fate seemed to have different things in store as the skeletons started moving again. When they did, their eye sockets burned. They turned into a fiery red colour and lusted for blood. I saw Untarael noticing this and watched him react before I even knew what was going on.

"Undercity Elite, to the front! Now!"

The most heavily armed of the forsaken made their way to their general. They bore large square shields as big as themselves and would only ever be called upon if there was no other option left. Untarael's verdict caused the mages in their ranks to seize all activities and focus on regaining their strength at once. Releana provided mana potions for all of them. She brought one to me as well which I greedily gulped down to the last drop.

The revitalising effect soon kicked in as my focus cleared. My magic flowed through me with greater ease when I called upon the Light to shield our allies.

The skeleton army showed a terrifying ferociousness as they seemed to mindlessly charge into Untarael and his vanguard. They seemed to have lost every last bit of common sense, they just tried to inflict as much damage on us as they could.

Untarael and his men didn't get to move an inch, they were continuously bracing for impact. They withstood all of them, tossing the enemy off of the battle platform after each failed charge.

An arrow embedded itself in a half burnt wooden pillar next to the door. A piece of rope ws attached to it. It wasn't too long before I could see Sylvanas's head above the wall. She scaled the wall, holding the rope in one hand. With the other hand she supported Angel who hang over her shoulder.

"Angel!" I cried out in shock.

I ran as close to the platform as I could, right next to the rain of skeletons. Once Sylvanas was over the top of the wall I cast my levitate spell on her to get her down safely.

"Sylvanas jump!"

She looked bewilderedly at me, then saw the small clouds at her feet. She looked down once to the army still pouring from the gates, then down to me.

She jumped.

She landed safely and I instantly took Angel from her. I heaved a sigh of relief when I found out she was just unconscious.

"I'll help the others," Sylvanas addressed me, "you go and patch her up."

That was easier said than done, she had no injuries to be healed and seemed perfectly fine. Yet she was in a comatose state. Nothing would wake her up.

I carried her with me back to the camp and lay her in our tent. I had to go help the others.

The addition of the banshee queen to our fighting force certainly had an overwhelming effect, not just on the enemy forces, but on our morale as well. She fired magical arrow after magical arrow.

We stood for a few more hours. Their bloodlust had only hastened their destruction faster as they had all killed themselves at this point. The steady flow had abated and only a few groups still walked through the gate, several ghoul groups amongst them.

After their assault had come to a halt at the end of the afternoon we took our dear time to rest and eat, but I was still troubled.

I ate a few slices of corn bread in the tent, sitting next to her.

I only left the tent once, to see Sylvanas. She was about to dispatch a few groups of warriors into Zul'Aman when I arrived in her tent.

It was quite a large tent. It had a table with a map of the troll city on it. Besides the roominess of the tent, it was quite sober, much like the Undercity.

She quickly sent the forsaken present away to talk to me.

"Is she okay?" she asked with genuine worry.

I shook my head.

"She still hasn't woken up."

She looked to the ground, "She exerted herself too much, she called upon forces that would instantly kill any lower paladin, she used a sacrificial spell to take that warlock down. I'm surprised she managed to live through a spell of that magnitude however."

I didn't know what to feel anymore. I felt sadness, but also pride in her selflessness. It also made me angry, I didn't want her to leave this word so soon. What the hell was she thinking?

I sighed.

I bid Lady Sylvanas goodbye and went back to our tent.

Inside Angel still lay motionless in the sheets. I shed a few tears as I buried myself in her wings, hoping she would be alright soon.


	33. Chapter 33

I got a brief look at her. My priestess. I was still alive and so was she. Thank the light she was still alive.

"Aelana," I spoke weakly.

"It's okay," she spoke, the concern for me evident on her face, "it's over, we're safe now."

I smiled as I locked my eyes with her brilliant green orbs, before falling back into consciousness.

I found myself in Quel'Thalas again. This time my home still stood, and our small village was bustling with activity. Traders from far away came to collect region specific herbs and others were admiring our High Elven architecture. I even caught some children trying to impress their peers by showing them a few basic magic spells.

 _This isn't real. This cannot be real._ I knew this was a dream, and a very vivid one at that. I watched as it played before me.

I knew these images were from days long gone, days that would never return. Everyone I saw here were dead. I am pretty sure that most of these characters never existed in the first place. It was just my mind filling them in into the story.

I looked away. I didn't want to go through this again, I wanted the safety of Aelana's unseen wings. I knew somewhere outside she would be in mine.

I sighed, a long drawn out sigh. I tried collecting the pieces of my mind together.

I had apparently survived that last spell I cast. I believe Aelana told me the battle was over as well. I hoped my sacrifice had been of any use in their victory.

How I wish she could have seen this village as it once was. I figured she might have been here sometime already, but still. I wanted her here, with me this time. I would show her around.

"Can't do that anymore now," I whispered sadly to myself.

 _Please bring me back to her. I don't want to see what is not here anymore._

I don't know how long I was here, it was hard to tell. I know for sure that in the living world time would pass a lot faster than here. How long was I asleep for? Hours? A day? Weeks? I didn't know. All I knew was that this dream was torment for me. Every moment I spent here I would keep my priestess waiting, and she already worried so much about me.

I tried snapping out of this illusion. I punched a wall as hard as I could but I felt nothing. I kicked a pebble out of frustration and watched it go straight through a villager. He didn't even seem to notice it. I sat down on the street.

From that same direction a familiar face suddenly showed itself. Kitty walked into my direction. Under her arm she carried something wrapped in a linen cloth. She had set her eyes on me and it scared me. _Could she see actually see me?_

What struck me about her though, she was already dead in this vision, her pale, in some places ripped skin, and the icy blue hue coming from her eyes confirmed that. Let alone the massive runeblade she carried on her back.

She stopped before me, "Angel."

 _Anar'alah belore._ What in Light's name was going on here?

"Kitty," I whispered, looking at her dumbfoundedly.

"Angel, you need to have this," she handed me the cloth.

I looked at it, weighed it. It felt heavy.

"But what a-"

I looked up to face her to find that she had vanished into thin air.

I sighed again. What did I get myself in this time?

My curiosity got the better of me and I started unwrapping the package. I couldn't believe what I found inside. I gazed at the all too familiar item when I was sucked out of this world.

I felt and heard Aelana sleeping against me, and took in her wonderful smell, my eyes still closed. She always smelled like the lush green forests of Quel'Thalas. It always reminded me of the times I had spent in the forest. Perhaps another reason why my heart was stolen by her in the Icecrown Glacier.

Icecrown. That name. I felt the urge I was forgetting something. Something that had to do with Icecrown.

I shook my head. I was done with Icecrown, there was nothing left for me, nothing that I could think of...

The feeling that I missed something important wouldn't stop nagging me. In an attempt to escape it I spent all my focus on the priestess sleeping soundly in my wings on top of me. I combed her silky, yet dirty, brown hair with my fingers, earning a smile from her sleeping form. I continued doing this while I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. From a window, moonlight entered the room, granting me some sight. It was then that I felt the mattress that was supporting us both. Wherever this was, it was ten times better than on the rock hard ground In an undersized tent. From the scarcely furnished and minimally decorated room, I would say this was some kind of inn. Meant for travellers who needed a bed for the night.

I had not paid attention to Aelana while I was scouring the room with my eyes, and it surprised me when suddenly her lips were on mine. I did not protest as she kissed me like there was no tomorrow. I don't think I could blame her, after scaring her to death with my actions. I knew all too well what that did to her.

When she departed I could clearly see anger in her eyes, in addition to her worry. I looked away from her, expecting to get scolded for my recklessness. Instead, she pressed her cheek against mine and I felt one of her tears rolling down my face. My heart broke at that, it always did when she cried. I cupped her head from behind and tried soothing her.

"Aelana," I whispered, "I'm sorry for scaring you like that, I hope you can forgive me."

"I will, as long as you promise me to stay alive," she whispered back.

"I'm already dead, I won't die as easily again."

"Is that a yes?" she raised her head to look into my eyes.

"Yes."

She laid her head on my chest, hugging me. Her ears poked my chin which made me smile slightly. I looked down to her and saw the exhausted expression on her face. I made sure to adjust my extra limbs to make it as comfortable to her as possible. I just had one last question to ask before she went to sleep.

Say, Aelana?"

"Hmm?" came her response, half asleep.

"How long was I gone?"

"Almost a week now," she mumbled.

I was about to ask her if she was kidding but found she was already sleeping. I would just have wait until the morning. Looking at the small window and judging from the darkness outside, I figured it would take a while.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N Sorry for the wait and the quality of this chapter, I had a hard time getting it done as I struggle hard when there is no clear line going on. I just hope this one flows well into the next chapter which will hopefully be better ;D**

I woke up in Angel's arms, she was still gently touching my hair. I took my time because I thoroughly enjoyed her doing this. I was happy to have her do this again after such a long absence. We could finally be alone for a bit.

"Aelana?" Angel whispered.

"Hmm?" I snuggled up against her.

"Where are we?"

I totally forgot to tell her that the previous night.

"We're in Fairbreeze village. After Zul'Aman we stayed in Tranquillien for a bit. Then the supplier to the village was nice enough to take you here with me, as he was passing through the village."

"What about everyone else?"

"Well, Releana is still here. Everyone else had to go back to either Undercity or Light's hope though."

It was tough for me to leave her warmth to get dressed but I managed. I was also excited to show her my residence, it wasn't far from here.

While I was collecting my stuff Angel was clustered to the small window. It must have done her good to see this part of Quel'Thalas, uncorrupted and pure as she remembered it. I couldn't help but have my own gaze stuck on her. The morning sun illuminated her silver hair in such a way that it reflected me gawking at her.

Seeing my own expression at her made me feel embarrassed, but hey, who could blame me? I was looking at the most beautiful creature I had ever seen on Azeroth, on both the inside and outside. I wouldn't be here without her, and I wouldn't want to be here without her now.

We both looked at the door when a loud knocking came from it. I could hear Releana's voice on the other side asking if we were ready to come down.

I opened the door to let her in. When I saw eye to eye with her the excitement in her eyes was obvious. This usually meant she was up to no good.

"Good morning, what are you all worked up about? I inquired.

She sat down on the bed in the middle of the room.

"We are requested in Silvermoon, Lor'themar himself wants to see us. There are three Thalassian horses outside ready to ride us there."

By the light! You have to be kidding me! I wouldn't get any time alone with Angel at all, would I? I sighed, I was happy I had already cleaned myself in the shared bathroom of this inn the day before. I had even managed to have Releana get me a fresh robe from my home. She had hesitated at first but gave in when I said I wanted to be with Angel in case she'd wake up. I had always had a talent to convince with my puppy eyes. She too had felt the power of 'poor Aelana'.

Alas, I couldn't really deny a request from the regent lord, could I?

I quietly left them and went downstairs to get something to eat. I was joined by Angel and Releana after I had sat down at a table. I think I didn't conceal my pissed attitude well enough as Angel worriedly looked at me.

When Releana asked what I wanted to have for breakfast I tried to tell her as neutral as possible that I would like a few herb baked eggs. When she stood up to go to the innkeeper Angel told her she would also like some, which didn't surprise me much as she didn't have a thing for a week.

She asked me what the matter was while Releana was gone.

"Nothing really, it's just me," I answered. Not wanting to have her think too much of it.

"Please tell me," she insisted. I was ashamed of myself for giving in so easily.

"Alright, alright. It's just that... We can't seem to get any time alone. There is always something that comes up. I wanted to show you my home today. And now we need to go to Silvermoon for some formal thanks or whatever or is this time."

"You're right Aelana. I'd love to get some more time with just the two of us, but we have a duty to our kingdom to fulfil. I am sure we will get our time soon," she kissed me on my cheek. "Please show me your home after we are done in Silvermoon," she smiled.

She was in a good mood, and she was absolutely stunning when she smiled. I couldn't help but have my heart racing for her.

Releana returned. She carried a plate of baked eggs in each hand and had another one hovering before her. I swear she would show off her mage abilities whenever she got the chance.

It felt good to be back home, I missed our culture, but most of all our own food. Sure, glacial salmon was good, but nothing beats our classic herb baked eggs. Releana was very quiet during the meal, something that was quite off. I bet she was saving a barrage of talk for on the way to Silvermoon.

We didn't waste much time and left the inn as soon as we were done. Outside stood a male with a blood knight tabard and the reins to three Thalassian warhorses behind him. The horses had been stripped of their armour for obvious reasons.

"Angel Silverlight, I presume?" he looked at her.

"That's correct, I heard the regent lord expects us?"

"He does, indeed. He offers you the temporary use of three of our finest horses to meet him at the Bazar in Silvermoon. I would like to personally thank you too for your actions in the Ghostlands. I am pretty sure Lady Liadrin is waiting for you too with the regent lord."

"Thank you."

I noticed her eyes sparkle when the blood knight matriarch's name was mentioned. I reckon she would like to see what her old superior had to say about her actions.

She took the reins from him and gave one to Releana and one to me. The male sin'dorei walked into the inn and was already gulping down a mug of ale when we were mounting.

I really, really didn't feel comfortable like this, I had never ridden a horse before and it scared me. Angel showed me how to hold the reins which was 'all I had to do' or so she said, 'I will do the rest' she had said.

So I held on for dear life. My mount followed her effortlessly. I could feel Releana making fun of me behind her, I just didn't dare to look back.

Please let this be a short ride.


	35. Chapter 35

It felt odd, riding on a horse again. Back in my training days I had to learn to ride one and I didn't seem to have forgotten it just yet. I had grown as accustomed to riding back then as I was to flying right now. I never got the chance to think about the oddity of flying though, I didn't get to think at all, my mind was not my own. I bet it would have felt odd.

Aelana wasn't too good at this, her face was full of worry and it seemed a bit green of nausea. Even without her having to issue commands to her mount, she had the greatest trouble holding on to it. Behind her, I could see Releana making fun of her predicament. She giggled whenever Aelana clamped herself around the horse's neck in desperation.

I decided to halt when we were about halfway. Silvermoon wasn't too far to begin with but I thought it would be good to give Aelana a break from her torment.

To be fair, she was not doing too bad for her first time, and I had hoped she would like it, but she really did not seem to, at all. She was very quiet when we sat down against a tree next to the road to eat and drink a bit. She cast a few spells on herself to make her stomach less upset before nibbling away at the bread she and Releana brought from the inn.

The arrow that narrowly missed me and embedded itself next to me scared Releana to death. She immediately stood up and prepared to unleash a blast of arcane into the direction it came from. I knew who shot this arrow and didn't move one bit, neither did Aelana, which surprised me. A large black lynx came dashing our way. I told Releana to stand down. She gave me a face of utter confusion before conjuring up a new spell.

"Stand down I said!" I said louder this time.

She stood there as the oversized cat pounced on me and started licking my face.

"She just wants to play," I giggled at Releana who would harm such a harmless creature.

I scratched it behind the ears and earned a soft purr.

Releana was extremely suspicious and stood at a distance as Aelana rubbed the lynx's belly.

From behind the trees came the huntress to whom this animal belonged. I knew her as Shaestra Sunblossom. In many ways she looked like Sylvanas, Golden hair that flowed down to her hips, almost the same facial features, eyes that were as sharp as a hawk and a true master of the bow. A big difference is that she valued her pet's companionship more than her marksmanship skills.

Perhaps it was the warmth she showed for her lynx that later made me develop a crush for her instead of Sylvanas. I later heard from multiple people she was into females, I guess that was another reason. I only got to meet her a few months before my death and didn't get to see her much, so things never really got somewhere, but I had always hoped there would be a time where we could be together more and maybe work on things together as ridiculous as it may sound.

"If it isn't Aelana," she said in her usual soft tone as she approached.

"And who are you? Nora seems to have taken a liking to you."

I looked at her, and waited for it to sink in. Her face became one of shock when she recognised me.

"Angel, no, that can't be. Angel?"

"Nora here seems to have an easier time accepting that it's still me," I scratched the linx's head, to which it pressed its head further against my hand.

"She has grown a lot hasn't she? Last time I saw her she was but a cub," I tried to lighten the mood.

Shaestra sighed and sat down next to me, "but how?"

"Long story."

"I thought I'd lost you, I lost everything but Nora that day, she is the only reason I am still here today."

"Many of us lost everything that day. You don't want to know what hell I have been through, I mean, just look at what that fiend did to me, you don't want to know what he made me do. And now that I am free I am hardly accepted by some of my own kind."

"I can imagine."

"We need to move on with our lives Shaestra," I soothed her. "Speaking of moving on, we need to move to Silvermoon, Lor'Themar is expecting us."

"Do you mind if I tag along? I would like to catch up now that you are still alive and such."

I almost laughed at that, "Sure, I don't think Aelana minds lending you her horse, She can ride with me."

"Yes please," Aelana said, almost too eagerly.

"That would be great, thanks."

I got on my horse and helped Aelana get up and in front of me. She held on tight to my arms as I held the reins. I could feel her relief as we left for the elven capital.


	36. Chapter 36

Aelana kept being silent on our way to Silvermoon. I don't think she felt comfortable on a horse at all, but I could feel she was feeling more secure now.

Shaestra rode next to us on Aelana's original mount, Nora was running beside her and didn't seem to have any difficulty keeping up. I came to know that she was a friend of my priestess too, which made sense. I mean, when an arrow flies past your head, you are bound to panic, unless you get to know Shaestra, then you get used to it. She had turned it into a habit to randomly shoot arrows next to her friends' heads when you were not paying attention, 'you need to stay alert' is what she would always say. Then again, having her do it so often to me certainly seemed to have lessened its desired effect. I got to see it as a greeting of some sort after a while.

There was no way I could avoid the subject of what happened 'that day', meaning the day Quel'Thalas fell. How could I? She explained how she had been at my funeral, how she had seen my body encased in eternal ice. I explained her what I knew, or at least what I could tell without breaking down. I could feel Aelana holding on to my arms tighter as I told my story again.

She told me that she met Aelana shortly after the scourge attack. They met when the huntress required healing on the wounds inflicted by some of Arthas's minions. She seemingly talked Shaestra out of the suicidal thoughts she had after losing her family and home. She pointed out that she still had Nora and that she was practically family too. Her words pained me, partly because I realised how close it was or she would have been dead as well, and also because It made me think about my family. I could remember their faces, my ann'da and minn'da, but their names were lost, as were most of my memories regarding them. much of what I knew about them had been stripped from me and I didn't seem to have recovered that part. I didn't have any brothers or sisters, maybe that was for the best, they would have died anyhow.

Apparently, she had heard about our actions at Zul'Aman, which wasn't such a surprise in itself. But in the messages she heard Aelana being mentioned, which is why she was waiting for us on the way to Silvermoon. When I asked what was said about me she shook her head.

"All I heard is that some 'Val'kyr' aided our troops, how was I supposed to know it was you?"

I sighed, they didn't even bother remembering my name. I had thought they would be happy to have me back.

"Maybe the messenger didn't mention your name on purpose so you could come here without having the entire blood knight order looking for you."

"Why would they go looking for me?" I worriedly asked.

"I didn't say that was the reason, but I could imagine that there is some people that would like to see you."

"I doubt they would be happy to see me like this."

"I think they would be happy to see you, even in the form you are in now, just knowing that it is still you would mean a lot to them."

I sighed deeply, "Shaestra, I have raised one of my own kind a few days ago. A lady who got killed by a scourge leader. I brought her back from the grave after seeing her lover weep over her. He was a human for Light's sake. I brought back an elf to be with a human! What would they say about that?"

She was visibly shocked at my words. I had tossed them about without even thinking. I was sick of people pretending nothing happened. People just didn't trust me anymore and I would have to deal with it.

"You are still you, you would have done that if you could when you were still alive, I am sure of that, your heart has always been pure, you haven't changed one bit," she almost whispered.

I didn't know if that was true. I was quiet when we reached Silvermoon. The dead scar continued through the city, littered with ruins of our capital. It had been sealed off and was guarded by a regiment of farstriders who killed the scourge that still rose from the scar and was trying to get in.

"The only way in and out of the city is the Shepherd's gate nowadays. The western part if the city lies in ruins and has been closed off from the still standing east side, which is our entire city now," the huntress spoke.

We reached that specific gate a minute or two later and left our horses at a stable master there, he would make sure they got to their destination. I could feel Aelana's relief as I helped her off the horse. I don't think it would be a good idea to try that again. Releana on the other hand seemed to have enjoyed it very much and was disappointed that we got here so fast.

"Well, If you don't mind me, I'll be at the bazaar, my supply of herbs from Kalimdor is almost empty after that incident in the Ghostlands, good thing Sylvanas paid me well for the materials I used. Now I can do some actual shopping for fun stuff!" Releana seemed overjoyed.

"As if you haven't had enough fun yet," Aelana sneered at her.

"I would so pay to see you on a horse again," the mage grinned.

"Tough luck, you will never see me on one again."

"Maybe I can create something to make you do it," Releana laughed, and with that she disappeared into the city.

Aelana sighed, "so childish."

Shaestra smiled, "so, how did you two meet then, I still haven't heard it."

Aelana's face became extremely red from that question.

"Well, uh," she started, "she saved my life."

"I thought that was your job, what happened?"

We walked through the gate and into the city before Aelana came up with an answer. She stayed close to me for which I was thankful, I could help but feel a familiar sadness as I walked through our capital.

"I was lost in Icecrown. I had just helped the wounded inane of the camps of the Argent Crusade. I was on my way back when a blizzard hit and I got lost. Then I was ambushed by ghouls. I ran from them only to trip in the freshly fallen snow. They walked past me without noticing me and the rest is lost to me."

"I saw light reflecting from her staff and decided to check what it was. When I found her there I couldn't leave her to die, so I took her to a cave and kept her warm."

"How did you manage to do that in Icecrown?" she looked baffled.

I turned red too now and flapped my wings twice as a response.

"You got to be kidding me, no way, you actually used those to keep her- unbelievable. "

She touched my wings and I shuddered at the unexpected touch.

"They do feel really soft, I'd like to try that too once," the huntress playfully mentioned.

"I am sorry, they are already taken."

It was difficult for me to say as Shaestra had been one of my interests in life, but now I had promised my heart to another.

"Yeah, I figured as much."

I had to admit, it was pretty obvious that Aelana and I had a thing. Hiding that from the huntress was pointless.

"You two need to see Lor'Themar right?" Shaestra managed to change the topic in an instant.

"Yeah," Aelana answered.

"Any idea what he has to say?"

"I expect it to be some formal thanks for clearing aa large amount of scourge in Southern Quel'Thalas," I answered.

"Seems about right, say, I have nothing to do, mind if I come along?"

"I don't know, I guess it should be fine."

Something felt off as we walked through the city and neared the Sunfury Spire, I was not the only one feeling it, I could feel it from Nora as well. Shaestra's lynx showed this aura too. She herself didn't seem to notice this, as deep as her bond with the animal may have been. I knew for sure I was not the only one now, something was off...


	37. Chapter 37

The royal guards stood vigilant on the sides of the bridle to the spire. I couldn't help but feel anxious. The scenario of being attacked and killed by them was ever present in my mind. Why did I even come back here?

Shaestra and Aelana both walked behind me as I entered the main room. It was a large circular room with a prominent figure seated in the middle. I recognised him as Lor'themar, he had been Sylvanas's second in command so I had already met him years before. To think he would be the one to lead our people, that idea would have been ridiculous back then. He did seem to be in worse state now. A nasty scar adorned the left side of his face, seemingly damaging his eye as well, causing it to grow less brightly than the other. Despite that, he still seemed to be the confident warrior he was known as.

He dismissed the guards with a quick gesture and waited until they had left the room before he rose his intimidating figure. I stood frozen as he walked to us.

"Angel Silverlight," he finally spoke.

I looked him in the eyes and saw no surprise.

"I am glad you came back here, I can't say I would have done the same in your situation, I admire your resolve."

I didn't know whether to take these words seriously but they were from the regent lord so I accepted them with a nod.

"You and Aelana saved many lives by discovering and quickly reacting to this threat, before I even heard about it. you saved one of our villages and opened the way to reclaiming the Ghostlands from the scourge, I simply cannot thank you enough, but I will do whatever is in my power to do so. If there is anything you wish for I will grant it if it's in my power."

"The only thing I really want is a home with my people my lord. I don't want to be seen as some kind of monster, even though I may look that way to some."

He laughed. I don't know what was so funny but it helped me feel more comfortable around him nonetheless. He shifted to the attitude that I remembered him having, before this... mess. It was one that was much less formal than what he had to go by these days it seems.

"I am sorry, you will have to excuse me for that but the irony is so strong. To me, you look exactly like what your names suggests, you even have the wings to go with it."

He may have been right, I pretty much looked like an elf with wings, only much paler, much much paler, hell, I was completely white. And blue. But still, I was made this way for the scourge, and I hated them with passion.

"Please don't call me lord, we both know I never wanted to be in this position, I think it's the same for you, and I need to make the best of it, as do you, it doesn't leave me less impressed however."

He paused for a bit while looking me over.

"Honestly, I feel guilty for not getting to know you better back then, I had always taken Sylvanas's good words about you for granted."

I heard Shaestra giggle behind me.

"My lord, I am afraid that if you go any further, Aelana will get angry with you."

"I told you not to call me that, and what do you mean she will get angry?"

"I am already taken"

"I had no intention of hitting on you if that's what you think I was doing."

Okay, that was awkward. I think Shaestra set me up there by that stupid giggling of hers, tricking me into believing the regent lord was hitting on me. Damnit.

Shaestra burst out in laughter and Aelana shyly looked my way.

I swear I would make the huntress pay for that.

"There was something else for which I called you here," Lor'themer continued, "I have received a message from a death knight, I believe her name was Kitty."

That name piqued my interest. "What did she say?"

"She had an object sent go her bank stash, I got a message from her asking me to show it to you, she said you may have the answer to why it is acting strange. That is all the message said, I do not know what it is or what is so strange about it, I have no permission to open it. I had it delivered here, so if you would follow me, please."

We followed him into one of the smaller siderooms, Shaestra kept on laughing and irritating me until the regent lord spoke again.

"I have no idea what it is, it is quite heavy however, and quite important."

On a table stood a wooden crate of about the length of my arm. It was a simple rectangular wooden box.

He pointed to it, "It's yours, open it wherever you want, if you don't mind though, I am very curious as to what this fuzz is about."

"I get it, I get it. Fine, I will open it here if you can just step back a few steps please, I don't want you getting hurt."

"And what about you?" Aelana asked.

"I am only asking this because Kitty specifically mentioned it was for me, I am sure she knows what she is doing and that nothing will happen to me, I just want to be careful."

After searching for a way to open it but finding none I decided to plunge my sword in it to remove the lid. It was sealed tightly but it did the trick, some dust blowing in my face as it was removed. I looked into it and saw something too familiar. That's when it came back to me in a shock. The dream. Kitty handing me the package of clothes. Unwrapping it. The contents. I didn't realise what was going on around me for a while until I heard Aelana's voice. She was holding me from behind, precenting me from falling over.

"Angel, what's going on?" her voice pulled me back.

"I already know what's inside, Kitty gave it to me before. I saw what was inside when I was 'gone' so to say after the incidents in the Ghostlands."

"What is it then?" Lor'Themar asked impatiently.

"Inside the clothes it is wrapped in, you will find Quel'Delar, the sister blade.

"Impossible," Lor'Themar exclaimed as he ran to the table. He eagerly unwrapped the package that revealed the famed sword.

"Unbelievable, but how did it find its way here?"

I thought for a moment. "I believe that in my dream Kitty told me that one of her friends in the Ashen Verdict recovered it while they were fighting their way through the citadel," I paused for a bit, thinking, after he died in the citadel it has been in her possession since until it started acting odd a few days after the Lich King died."

"And do you know why ?" he inquired.

"I do not, that's why she sent this to me."

The regent lord's gaze was still fixated on the blade, which seemed to as perfect as the day it was crafted centuries ago. It had fought in many wars and served several people over the years but it was still as new.

"Do you mind if I have a look?"

"Go ahead, it's yours."

I took the blade and focused with my eyes closed. I felt a familiar chill flow through me, a chill I never hoped to feel again. Despite being near immune to the cold, I could always feel the chill of Icecrown Citadel in my soul. Quel'delar emitted this same chill, except that it was different in some way. It was calling for something, or rather, someone. That, I could feel.

"Lana." I whispered, my eyes still closed.

"What?" the regent lord asked.

"Lana'thel."

"What about her?"

"The sword is calling to her."

Lor'Themar shook his head.

"As far as I know she died on an expedition to kill the Lich King a few years ago."

"That's right, but he raised her and her followers to form the San'Layn. I thought they were all killed in the assault. Why is this blade calling for her?"

"Did you see her die then?" Shaestra casually asked.

"No, I was on my way to the citadel when it happened, I guess I was lucky to not see her die, I would have been dead too."

"So, she could still be in there?" she continued.

"I highly doubt that."

"Guess we got to find out then."

"Oh no, there is no way I am going back there, I am not setting another foot in that cursed place."

"Angel," Aelana spoke softly, "if she is still alive, isn't she free from the Lich king now that he ia dead?"

I didn't respond.

"I think it's only fair to try and find her."

I sighed, I didn't want to go back there after everything that I had to do for him. I hated that place. I don't know why but apparently Aelana convinced me to do so anyway. I loved her more than anything and I kind of knew she was right.

"Fine."


	38. Chapter 38

What did I get myself into this time? Why did I agree on doing this again? These thoughts spun through my head during dinner. Lor'Themar offered us free dinner at a restaurant of choice, but I'd rather keep it simple. I mostly didn't like the people who visited those places anyway. A simple inn had our preference, the look on the innkeeper's face when we entered with the regent lord was priceless. The smile that was on his face as we ordered made my day. It almost made me forget about the horrors that awaited me in Northrend.

Nora, compassionate as she was kept snuggling and licking my hand, I answered the friendly gestures by scratching her behind the ears, as with many lynxes this was their favourite spot. I had always loved Nora, since she was a little cub she and had liked each other. While the others were enoying a lovely meal I was occupied with the black cat. I locked eyes with Aelana every now and then, she smiled in the most beautiful way when she saw my affection for the huntress's pet.

After dinner it was arranged that Shaestra could take a break from her duties as a farstrider so that she could accompany us, the regent lord saw to that. I asked him to allow her to come with us since she seemed so obsessed with finding out the truth about Lana'thel. He left shortly after. Before doing so he told us he would have a mage here in the morning to offer us passage to Dalaran, from there we would have to find our way.

The news of the Regent lord had attracted quite a few people to this inn who were eager to be in his presence. The downside was that a few of them decided to stay there for the night occupying all available chambers but one. A single double room was all that was left. I told Aelana and Shaestra to take it and get some rest. I told them I would join later. Aelana looked sad but understood. I wanted a little time alone.

So I sat on the stairs to the building, next to the streets of the bazaar. I just watched people doind whatever business they had at this hour. Even late in the evenings there were always plenty of people here. Some of them were drunks from the nearby inns, who were promptly removed from the scene by the guards. Most of them however, were out to snatch away some cheap auctions at the last minute. This was the time to get the best deals of the day.

There were also a couple of soldiers out there who had returned from Northrend, still in armour. They seemed happy they were home and cast a few glances at me too, looking suspicious. I know Lor'Themar has spread word that I would be here and under protection of the Silvermoon Guard, but I couldn't blame them for those looks. For all who went to Northrend to fight the scourge and returned would be scarred for life.

I looked up to the sky, to the stars which seemed to be closer than ever now that I had these. I looked at my wings, which I had stretched out before me. The white starlight reflected on them, making them glitter as if they were the finest jewellery. ''Angel Silverlight" I thought, "I guess it really is ironic." I sat there for a few hours until the last people had left and the streets became quiet. I gazed to the sky once more before heading back inside. The innkeeper was still awake and thanked me. I doubted whether it was for my actual work or for the fact that I made him a massive profit today. Judging from his behaviour earlier I think and hope it was the former. I wished him goodnight and went upstairs to look for our room.

When I reached it the door was still unlocked for me. I closed and locked it after I was inside. The room was well-lit by the moonlight through an open window. It allowed me to see the two figures in two beds, one on each side of the room. The first one had another figure sleeping on top of the blankets. I softly stroke Nora a few times before I went to see my priestess. She didn't seem to have a sleep as peaceful as Shaestra's. She kept rolling over and seemed to have difficulties getting some rest. I removed my breastplate and carefully lowered myself under the blankets to hug her from behind. I silently wrapped my wings around her and yet she managed to wake up.

"Angel?" she whispered in her soft voice.

"Shh, I'm here, I will protect you my love," I kissed her cheek.

She fell asleep seconds later, this time with a smile.


	39. Chapter 39

The next two days went by extremely fast. On the first day we already found ourselves in Dalaran. The next day we found ourselves at the foot of the fallen citadel. Due to the changes in weather, and the absence of dark magic the mages in Dalaran were able to more accurately open a portal to the citadel's foothold.

And so we were here, about to enter the hellhole where I spent too much time. It really pained my soul and mind, being this close to it again. We climbed the massive stairs leading up to the entrance. The gate was completely obliterated by a ram of immense size which still stood in front of it.

We entered the long hallway leading into the domain of the Lich King. I grew more uneasy with every step I took but Aelana was here to support me this time. When we entered the first room I was surprised at how silent it was. It was different than was I was used to. It gave an eerie touch to this place, but it was also a symbol of peace. To be here, a place where undead once thrived, a place that was completely purged of all who would harm the living, was satisfying. It was so because now I finally got to see for myself how those who desecrated my homeland had met justice. A weight was lifted of my shoulders when I thought that. Perhaps coming here wasn't as bad as I thought initially.

We came across a pile of massive bones which I recognised as Lord Marrowgar, it did me well to know that that fiend was one of the first to fall. We moved on through a large open room. The room where Lady Deathwhisper used to teach the necromantic arts to the more intelligent members of the scourge. At the end of it was a circular lift platform that would lead to the upper citadel. Unfortunately for us it seemed to have been disabled, and unfortunately for me I was the one who had to carry both Aelana and Shaestra, and Nora of course, up there.

Shaestra was a bit too eager when we entered the upper citadel's door and I had to perform a reckless action that would have killed me had I not already been dead. She, unaware of the coldfire traps here, carelessly walked into one and I had to jump to her and push her out of the way before she would literally freeze from within and die. I got the full brunt of the trap, coldfire washed over me from within the walls, leaving Aelana frozen in place from the shock. I was thankful she didn't move because there were several of these traps in place.

I was almost completely immune to cold but I could still feel the cold of the trap as I stood up.

"Don't move, these traps will kill you in seconds, let me disable them first before setting a single step further."

I knew the interior here so it was not hard to disable them. It was nearly impossible for any living creature to do so though, most wouldn't even get past them alive, if they did, there used to be an army of undead waiting on the other side. I am thankful none of them remained. I called for Aelana and the huntress to follow me. I still carried Quel'delar with me in addition to my own sword. I could feel its spiritual link become stronger the closer we got to our target.

We passed a narrow metal bridge leading to the crimson halls. Below us was an enormous pit that would be a certain death for any creature that fell down there, and above us we could see a massive pillar of ice reaching up to the sky, on top of that pillar was the frozen throne where Arthas was killed. Or well, He had to be killed up there since that is the only place where he could actually die, the place where he was created.

Entering the crimson halls and finding it empty was something that wouldn't unsettle me much, or so I thought. I stopped abruptly, tears shooting to my eyes. So many of my kind once thrived here, they were all bound to the Lich King's will but they were still my people. To know they had all died here, it was too much for me at that moment. Some of them probably died fighting friends they had in life, I wonder if a small piece of them remained when they faced them. I imagine that was one of the cruellest ways to die, being reunited only to die mere seconds later.

Aelana and Shaestra gave me some time then helped me regain my wits.

"I'm sorry, I'm still here, we should move, we're almost there."

We followed a steep corridor that lead the Blood Queen's chambers, I didn't dare imagine what we would find there. When we finally reached her domain Aelana's face turned green and she quickly turned away.

What we found there was too horrific for words. Her naked body hung against the wall, her large leathery wings held her up, each impaled by an axe. Her hands and legs were bound to the wall, held by shackles of light. Her stomach had been impaled by what I guessed was a spear, a large round hole showed in her abdomen which had clotted itself with dried up blood. Her clothes lay on the ground before her feet, completely torn apart. There were cuts and bruises all over her body, her right leg was bent in such a position that confirmed that it was broken. Then, there was blood. A lot. Everywhere. It had all dried up but it was still a sickening sight to behold. A large brown puddle was formed at her feet. Her eyes were closed and I had no doubt she had perished here in a most horrific and painful way.

"Anar'alah, belore," was the first thing any of us said, it was Shaestra and she had whispered it, conveying my thoughts as well. Aelana dared look once more but was still sickened by the sight of the blood queen. I started wondering why they left here though, we didn't find any other signs of life, or undead except for a few blood spatters in the citadel up until now. As I moved closer to free the corpse from the shackles Lana'thel suddenly opened her eyes.

"Get out!" she yelled, shivering.

I didn't move, shocked by the fact that she was alive somehow.

"Get out! Your queen commands you!"

I could feel the fear in her voice. She was no longer the blood queen, she too was no longer bound to Arthas. I think she may have thought I was here to kill her or something. I felt so terribly sorry for her.

"Lana, we're here to help you," maybe I should have chosen my words better because she started crying.

"what the hell are you doing here? I cannot be helped, certainly not by you, please leave me."

Shaestra stepped forward. "Please listen, we're here to get you out of here."

"And then? Kill me once we are outside? You might as well do so here."

"We are not going to kill you," Shaestra spoke.

"You don't have the guts do you? Just like those bastards who chained me and then tortured me without finishing it."

I stood there and watched as she cried her eyes out while shivering in fear.

"We are here to take you home," Shaestra continued.

"I don't have a home."

"Yes you do, it's with us in Quel'Thalas."

"Why are you even saying this? Haven't I been tortured enough? I was miserable enough without thinking about what I once had and can never return to."

"I'm serious," Shaestra said determined.

"Please just kill me, Please!"

I couldn't blame her, that was the first thing I considered too after I broke from Arthas, I lost everything, including the will to live.

I stepped to her and removed the axes that were holding up her wings. She screamed in pain as I did so.

"We know you're free from him Lana, I am too, I don't suffer anymore and I don't want you to either, please come with us."

I broke the shackled around her legs with ease and then the ones around her wrists, she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap of despair. She covered her breasts with her arms before covering her body in her wings, she was still crying.

I sat down next to her with Shaestra on her other side trying to comfort her. Aelana sat down in front of her and started mending her wounds starting with he broken leg which was obviously causing a lot of pain.

"Why?" she kept on repeating which we didn't answer.

Hours later, we still sat there and Lana'thel was still feeling scared and utterly confused. She did, however stop begging us to kill her. It took a long time before she was calmed down enough so we could talk to her.

I told her how I had broken free after the Lich King died, how I met Aelana and how I found my way back to Quel'Thalas, hoping it would give her hope. I told her that we had her sword with us and that it led us to her. I showed Quel'delar which she stared at for a while. I had to tell her that it was hers before she actually took it from me.

"I don't know if I should be happy with this, it failed me when I fought against him."

"I don't think that was a fair fight, I didn't stand a chance against him either, I don't think anyone did alone."

She stared at her sword.

"I will still wield it in honour of my friend Thalorien Dawnseeker."

Aelana had worked away the massive hole in her abdomen for which Lana seemed thankful.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I don't know," she stared in the distance, "I don't even know what I am."

Shaestra chuckled, "As far as I know Angel is still Angel so I assume you're still Lana'thel.

"Have you looked at me? How am I still Lana'thel?"

"Have you looked at Angel?" Shaestra smiled, "despite the wings and the fact that you can practically see through her, she is still the Angel I knew back then."

"I don't think you can still be your old self," I interjected, "we both have changed, and I don't think it's for the worse, I have been able to save the people I care about several times which I couldn't have done if I had still been alive."

She didn't reply.

"Are you able to stand?"

"I think so."

Lana'thel stood up, her wings hang limply at her sides I don't think those were usable anytime soon.

"Will you allow us to return you home?" Shaestra asked.

"I guess."

I handed her the clothes that were wrapped around her sword which she hesitantly took. was long enough to cover her more private areas.

I couldn't expect her to be fully trusting yet. It already took us hours to get her to the state she was in now. She had been locked up in that position and in pain for weeks, it surprised me we got this far.

Once outside we had to find our way to Dalaran. The magical floating city could be seen from the ramparts of the citadel but that didn't exactly mean it was just around the corner.


	40. Chapter 40

I wasn't one to talk much, I admit that. I had tried to help Lana'thel as much as possible with her corporeal wounds for which she did seem thankful at last when we were about to leave her chamber. Her cuts have all closed now, I feared that her leg would need more time healing itself though, there was only so much I could do. Once I had finished with her I was completely drained. I still was, yet we were on our way back to Dalaran already, maybe I should have asked them to wait but I don't think anyone wants to stay here much longer.

It wasn't far to Crystalsong Forest. Exiting Icecrown wasn't so hard anymore now that there were no undead maniacs waiting for you around every corner. Or chilling blizzards that threaten to bury you within minutes if you don't keep moving. We didn't get too far in Crystalsong before I collapsed, absolutely exhausted. Angel caught me when my knees gave in.

"Aelana, are you okay?" Angel didn't look too worried, I think she already knew what the matter was.

"I'm fine, I am just tired after using such amounts of my magic."

It was still afternoon, late afternoon but it would not be a problem to reach Dalaran today, that is if I wasn't too tired to even stand.

"I am sorry, love, I feel like I am falling asleep any minute."

"I don't think we have anything to make a small camp here do we?" Angel mumbled.

"A campfire should be doable, there are some actual non crystal trees here, but if you are looking for shelter I am afraid we don't have any equipment with us," Shaestra responded.

Angel sighed, "I guess we will call it a day then, do you two mind sleeping out in the open?"

I nodded, "As long as you keep me warm," I smiled.

"It's like my second home," Shaestra said, "even when I am home I still go out sometimes to sleep in Eversong forest."

I looked at Lana'thel, she was still in the clothes which were used to wrap her sword in. Nora was obviously trying to cheer her up by nuzzling against her, it warmed my heart to see such compassion coming from the cat. She still seemed as if she were looking into empty space, it was scary to look at. I guess Angel would try to help her out when I was asleep.

Sleep. I didn't want to, but having Angel hug me from behind made it so enticing. Her warmth against me. I turned around and kissed her before I dozed off.

I awoke when it was dark. The warmth of both a campfire and Angel still holding on to me made awaking a pleasant experience. As soon as the fog before my eyes had cleared I started looking around. Shaestra was already asleep next to us, as was Nora, she was asleep with her head on Shaestra's legs. Lana'thel was silently looking at the campfire, I wondered what went through her mind.

Angel kissed my forehead, "how are you feeling?"

"A bit better, but I am still tired."

"Go back to sleep then."

"I will soon. Lana?"

"Hmm?" she didn't move her eyes from the campfire.

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know," she finally looked at me, "thanks for fixing this body, I guess."

"She's still scared," Angel said, "and repulsive of how she is now, you know how I was in the beginning."

"Repulsive?" I asked, "are you kidding me? I think you look very attractive. I think it just takes a little getting used to, I know someone who had the same issues. You do realise that you would have never done the things you did if your will was your own, right?"

"Angel already told me the same thing."

"That doesn't mean it's any less true."

She started sobbing. I cringed. I didn't think I said anything wrong. I wanted to go to her but Angel pulled me back.

"Why did I even come here?" Lana'thel whispered.

My heart ached at seeing such despair, I had the same with Angel. I don't think anyone deserved to suffer as much as they both had. I looked at Angel and she released me, knowing what I felt. I went over to Lana'thel and placed my hands together on her forehead, trying to ease her pain with soothing light magic. I hugged her after she stopped crying.

"It's okay. I know why you came here. You wanted him dead, as we all did back home. But you actually had the courage to come here and face him. Thank you."

"And I ended up joining him," she convicted herself.

"No you didn't, you're not with him Lana. You. Are. Not. With. Him." I stressed every single word in that sentence hoping I could get to her. "What happened between your death and your freedom was not you. You are here with us now, and we are here to take you home."

"And what will they think of me when I return?" She asked coldly.

I released her and sat down next to her. Angel moved over and moved to her other side facing the campfire that was still spreading its warmth to me and Shaestra.

"Honestly, I don't know," Angel said, "As far as I know you were a hero before you came here to Northrend. They just didn't like the controlled version of you. I am sure there are plenty of people who would like to see you freed, though."

She sighed.

"I don't know if you wanted to hear that. It is what I believe to be the truth. People are suspicious to me because many people haven't heard of me, then suddenly I turn up looking all val'kyr and all. I don't think it will be the same for you. It may be better or worse but I am absolutely certain the regent lord will offer you protection if we show up with you."

"Whatever, the worst that can happen is me dying, again."

Poor Lana, the Lich King surely left his mark on her. She is drenched with guilt, left in a world where everything is hostile towards her because of him.

"You will be fine Lana, I'm sure, I whispered before I lay my head on Angel's lap. I glanced one more time ad the blood queen before I allowed sleep to take me away.


	41. Chapter 41

I stroked her hair as she was sleeping in my lap and added a log from the small pile next to me to the fire so Aelana and Shaestra wouldn't be cold. Lana'thel gazed me for minutes probably thinking about what Aelana and I told her.

"She cares for you doesn't she?"

I looked at Aelana, then at Lana'thel.

"Yes she does, I still don't know how we bonded so fast but I love her more than anything."

"Do you think I will find any love at home?"

I was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, someone who would be with me despite everything."

I looked to the sky when I answered that question.

"I am sure there is someone that wants to spend their life with you, I was lucky to find Aelana so soon, I don't know where I would have ended up had I not met her. I guess I had her help in getting closer to my old life, and you will have ours, you will find someone too, even despite everything."

She remained silent and looked at Shaestra who began shuddering. The temperatures at night in Northrend were still pretty low. Lana pulled her sleeping form closer to the campfire. I moved Nora as well.

"Guess we don't have those problems anymore, do we?" Lana'thel spoke quietly.

"We don't, except that regret it sometimes, not needing sleep for so long gets boring at night sometimes."

"I wish I needed sleep," she stated, "I could have slept through some of the pain after they imprisoned be there."

"I'm sorry Lana."

The fire had gained some more volume because of the extra wood I added earlier and Aelana was laying dangerously close to it in front of Lana'thel and me, her head still in my lap. I stood up and moved to the other side of the former Blood Queen. I lifted Aelana carefully and pulled her a bit further away from the fire, covering her legs with my right wing.

"How do you see your new form?" she asked after watching my fingers play with the priestess's hair for a while.

"I've come to accept that I am undead. It's not the worst thing that can happen I think. Besides I was able to save my friends more than once because of it. I think I may have grown to actually like it."

"If only they didn't hurt so much," she sighed, looking at the large cuts in her wings that were left after they were impaled. Aelana didn't get to healing them just yet.

"But even if they didn't I'd still be an abomination."

"Come on Lana, I know you know you are not that at all.

I grabbed her left shoulder and pulled her closer to me, she didn't resist, as if she were asking to be held and comforted. So I did I hugged her from the side and held her as more tears began to flow.

"It's ok, Lana."

She cried quietly, her tears hitting some strands of Aelana's hair. I held on to her for several minutes until she had calmed down again, or at least a bit. I tried to get a clear view of her face and saw that she was beyond exhausted. While I personally know she doesn't need much sleep I was beginning to think she may be getting a bit delusional due to the lack of it. So I hugged her again, her head resting on my bosom as I gently massaged her back, trying to have her relax.

It didn't take long for sleep to overtake her completely. It was quite a funny sight, having two elves asleep on my lap. They both looked so innocent and content. I took this opportunity to look at Lana'thel's wings. There was a massive cut in each, which seemed incredibly painful. It did take a while for my to heal them using my own holy magic, I was pretty sure Aelana's was more advanced when it comes to healing but this would work too. Besides, I didn't want to tax her too much. She had already used too much of her own power.

"Poor Lana, I hope you will find your way back," I whispered.

I examined her other cuts. They had been healed but you could clearly see scars covering her grey-skinned body. They would fully heal with time, or so I hoped.

A couple of boring hours went by, Lana'thel and Aelana were still fast asleep on my lap when I noticed Shaestra shaking her head a few times. She mumbled something incomprehensible before pushing Nora off of her. The cay didn't seem to care as she continued snoring. She looked at the two sleeping figures and smiled.

"It was a pretty rough day for both of them, wasn't it?"

I nodded. "That's for sure."

"Is she okay?"

"You mean Lana?"

"Yes."

"Aelana has healed most of her injuries, I fixed the last few while she was asleep."

"She seems in a lot of pain," Shaestra sat down next to me, "you know, mentally."

I nodded. "She was deeper in his grasp than anyone I know. I can only guess how painful her life must have been."

Shaestra pulled her hair aside, "poor thing, she seems so peaceful when she's asleep."

"Shouldn't you go back to sleep?" I asked.

"Nah, I've had enough for now, besides, it's almost morning.

"It's completely dark Shaestra."

"Good enough for me."

"Fine, whatever, I'm not going anywhere until Aelana is feeling well and rested anyway, just so you know."

"That's okay, I will get some more wood to keep that fire burning until then."

And so she left, leaving me with the others. It would still take a few hours before you could call it 'morning', and I was bored again. This had to be the worst part about being undead, I simply had too much time in which I had nothing to do. At least not now. I reckoned we should keep Lana'thel around for a bit, I would have someone to talk to at nights, and hopefully she wouldn't do things for which I'd never forgive myself if they were to happen.

Shaestra returned with plenty of fuel for the fire a bit later.

"How can you even survive until the evening if you get up that early?" I wondered.

"No clue, I've never been much of a sleeper as far as I know."

"I would lie in bed all day if I could, unfortunately it doesn't seem like I can anymore."

"Well, you still can in theory," she smiled.

"Hmmm, I guess you are right, I could, but I wouldn't sleep so it's pointless."

She smiled again, then looked at Lana'thel.

"How did you get her to sleep anyway?"

"In all honesty, I didn't do much, I knew she had to be extremely exhausted after she told me she would have liked to be able to sleep through the pain. I know we can't do entirely without sleep, apparently she didn't. I think the pain was too much for her."

I examined her wings.

"I simple held her and let her cry out, she was fast asleep in no time, then I healed the last of her injuries."

"She didn't sleep at all?" Shaestra asked slightly shocked.

I shook my head.

"By the Sunwell, how was she even able to stand? She was there for weeks."

"Don't underestimate her Shaestra, she and I both have changed a lot since our deaths, high stamina is one of the things we gained."

"I can actually see most of the changes."

"I guess that's very hard to miss, I doubt you were able to see through me when I was alive."

"You couldn't fly either," she giggled.

"Well, in that regard, I guess I am pretty lucky I was turned into this, I have to admit I don't dislike being able to fly, in fact I have come to enjoy it."

"I think there is plenty of people who dream of that, At least there is something positive about this whole thing."

"I don't think I would wish it upon anyone though, to this day I still have horrible flashbacks about how my life ended, every time I can feel the pain renewed, I am so lucky to have Aelana around, she can numb most of the pain, but still. I fear I will always suffer from this."

"That sounds terrible," Shaestra gasped.

"It is, I fear Lana'thel has them or will have them as well, I don't want to leave her alone just yet for this reason, who knows what she might do..."

"I will be around for as long as you need me, I should have done a few things for the farstriders before I left but Lor'themar took care of that. I work on my own mostly now so that's ok."

"Thanks Shaestra, I hope we can stay together for longer now."

"As long as you need me Angel."

"I think the one needing anyone is Lana'thel at this point"

"Fair point, I will do my best for her."

She tossed another log in the fire. Then sat down across from me. Together we watched the last stars disappear when the sun dawned at the horizon signalling morning had finally come. I would however not wake any of the two sleeping people as I had promised. They both needed their rest and deserved it. I would give them as long as they needed.


	42. Chapter 42

I was still talking with Shaestra when Aelana woke up first. Morning had already passed and made room for the afternoon sun, which did not mean too much considering we were still in Northrend. She still had her eyes closed when she lifted her head and greeted me with a kiss.

"Good morning my Angel," she spoke softly.

"Good morning my priestess," I replied in an equally soft tone.

She cuddled up against me and kissed me again, much deeper this time, I felt her wanting for me which made things quite awkward as Shaestra was looking at us. When I finally managed to pull away from her Shaestra was giggling again.

"I'm sorry my love, we can't, not now."

"Awww, why not?"

"You two go ahead, I don't mind watching," Shaestra jested us both.

Finally, she opened her eyes to look at the huntress and gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

She looked so cute when she got red from embarrassment after she saw Shaestra.

"Ah come on, things were about to get spicy here.:"

She only made Aelana's embarrassment worse as she got even more red. I hugged her and let her regain her composure.

After that happened she almost immediately went over to Lana'thel who was asleep to my left. Shaestra had moved her earlier. Nora served as her cushion which she didn't seem to mind at all. Aelana stated that her injuries were healing nicely, she even looked at me after noticing that the cuts in here wings were vanished to which I nodded. She traced her fingers over Lana'thel's back when the former blood queen started shifting uneasily in her sleep. Nora awoke because of it and slowly walked off to Shaestra who was looking at Lana's movements. She suddenly cried out for help.

"What is happening to her?" Shaestra asked.

I hurried over, held her head still and pulled open an eyelid. A red glow full of fury greeted me and I knew this was wrong. I tried waking her up by shaking her vigorously but she would not wake up.

"This is no dream, Aelana, use your mind vision spell, what the hell is going on in there?"

Aelana panicked slightly but took a deep breath before placing her hands on Lana'thel's forehead and started casting her spell.

Aelana screamed out in pain before releasing her. She was out of breath and needed a moment to regain it.

"it's the Lich King," she took another deep breath, "he is in there fighting with her, but it doesn't feel right. You were right, this is not a normal nightmare, he is going to drive her to insanity!"

I thought. We had to get her out of there as soon as possible or our work may have been for naught after all.

"Aelana, send me in there!"

"What do you mean?" she panicked.

"Project me into her mind, can you do that?"

"I can't Angel I have never even heard of a spell like that."

"Then we both have to go, you will have to use your mind vision and I will ask the Light to help us."

"Get me in there too," Shaestra interjected.

I looked at her but before I could speak she continued.

"If the Lich King you will need all the help you can get, plus you said yourself that she was deep in his grasp, I wish to help her with all I have."

I didn't doubt her resolve for that matter but doubted whether she would be able to enter somebody's mind without the powers of the light.

"I don't know if that's possible. Do you know any healing spells?"

"You mean like my 'heal pet' spell?"

"Does it use holy magic?"

"A bit, yeah.

"That will have to work. Cast that on Lana'thel , you only have to make sure that it connects to her spirit when Aelana and I cast our spells."

She hurried over to us, Nora following.

"You stay here and guard us while we are gone, okay?" Shaestra quickly petted her cat.

"You ready, Aelana?"

"Yes."

"Shaestra go!"

She focused and her hands emitted a weak green light that entered Lana'thel's body.

"Now Aelana!"

We both cast our spells at the same time meeting Shaestra's magic before finding Lana'thel's spirit with our combined efforts. When that happened, the world around us stopped existing as we were pulled into her mind.

It was complete darkness that I found myself in. The same darkness that I had seen and felt before when we arrived in Lordaeron. That also meant 'he' was here. After a while I could feel Aelana's and Shaestra's presence as well. They appeared next to me as I tried to walk through the darkness.

"Where are we?" Shaestra asked.

"We are in Lana'thel's mind, and we need to make sure she wakes up before this darkness completely overwhelms her."

I could feel that Aelana was trying to locate Lana'thel herself, I was doing the same thing Trying to give us more time I used my energies to conjure white rays of light that emitted from my body. After looking for a while we located Lana'thel herself. She was in hand to hand combat with a figure that was brutally outmatching her. Her Quel'Delar would eventually fail to his Frostmourne and we knew it so we sprung to action. Aelana placed a protective shield on Lana and me while I drew my own sword and charged at the Lich King, one of the arrows that Shaestra had already fired flew past me as I did so.

"Who are you?" she asked when Arthas deflected one of my blows, laughing as he did so.

"You know us Lana, we are the ones who came to rescue you from this fiend's citadel."

He parried another one of my attacks, but one of Shaestra's arrows found its target, striking him in his chest area.

"You cannot rescue her, her soul is mine."

"No it's not, you bastard, she will be free."

Lana'thel hesitated and thought.

"You're Angel," she spoke quietly as I dodged a swing by jumping back.

"Wait, this isn't real, I am dreaming." She would have lost an arm had I not blasted her out of Frostmourne's way with a blast of holy light while she was hesitating. I was careful not to hurt her and jumped in front of her when Arthas made his way to her.

"Yes you are," I answered, "but this is real. You are not experiencing a normal nightmare. He is using the last bit of his mind that resides in yours to corrupt you."

"Smart girl, maybe I should take you back with her, I will have two whores all to myself," his dark voice echoed through us.

"She is mine, you son of a bitch!" Aelanas voice thundered into my head as a massive ball of Light hit Arthas in his face. It didn't seem to do much damage but it blinded him for valuable seconds. I slashed Heaven's Descent at him which the managed to block despite not seeing a thing.

It did leave him unbalanced, even if it was for just a second, it was enough for Shaestra to deliver the final blow from afar as an arrow found a gap in his helmet and pierced through his skull. Frostmourne fell from his hand and shattered into a thousand pieces before it hit the ground.

The veil of darkness was sucked into his body which literally imploded. Then, we were forced out of this plane of existence.

Before me lay Lana'thel who opened her eyes in shock. Sitting straight up she looked around her.

"It was real, wasn't it?" she asked scared.

I nodded.

"Where is he? Is he gone?"

I nodded again.

"By the sunwell, you're right. It's so quiet, HE is quiet" her eyes glistered.

"I never thought I would be free of him."

"You can thank Shaestra for wiping him from your mind, she finished him."

She looked at the huntress who was still clearly recovering from entering another person's mind. It was already a hard thing to pull off if you have the knowledge of it, even I had to use Aelana's help with it. if you weren't familiar with the ways of the light it would take its toll on you. Shaestra was extremely dizzy and didn't even try to hide it. She had tried to remain seating but fell flat on her back looking ready to vomit. Aelana just stared in front of her trying to regain composure, I noticed she was dizzy as well, but clearly not as much as Shaestra.

"If you want to thank her, I'd suggest waiting a bit, her mental strength Isn't as advanced as Aelana's or mine, these are the side effects," I pointed out Shaestra's situation.

"I- I..." She started tearing up.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Lana," I smiled broadly at her as she was still shedding tears.

Once Shaestra managed to sot up again Lana'thel immediately went over to hug and thank her. I was glad to see the better version of Lana'thel here. It seems we was doing much better now that we had shattered the deep grasp that the Lich King held on her soul.

"I'm glad we were able to help you," Shaestra spoke as she still held her in a hug.

Aelana who had quietly sat down next to me watched them as she hugged me from the side.

I kissed her cheek before whispering we should go.

"It's almost evening, I assume you two are getting hungry aren't you?"

Just after I said that Nora came sprinting to us from the brush, immediately trying to get Shaestra's affection. She had a few feathers sticking to her mouth as well as some blood.

"Seems somebody got dinner already, we should get moving to Dalaran and get some for you as well."

"Angel?" Aelana whispered.

"What is it sweetie?" I whispered back.

"Could you carry me please? I don't think I will be able to walk that far."

"Anything for you Aelana."

I took her in my arms and lifted off, I didn't fly high, I merely hovered above the ground.

Shaestra looked at us as sighed as she stood up.

"It's not that far Shaestra," Aelana laughed.

"Not if you are getting carried by your girlfriend."

"Awww, you want to be carried too?" Lana'thel mocked Shaestra.

"Would you do that?"

"It's the least I can do."

"Then yes, please!"

Lana'thel smiled as she held Shaestra in the same way I held Aelana and started hovering next to me, her large bat like wings making significantly more noise than mine.

"We might as well make this quick then," I suggested.

Lana'thel nodded. Shaestra whistled Nora to follow as we departed for Dalaran. We managed to get to the ground base of Dalaran in minutes in what would have taken an hour otherwise. Nora did not seem to have problems keeping up but I do think she would be asleep for a long time very soon.

A few kirin tor mages were stationed further at the portal to the floating capital.

I sighed.

"Are we going to do this whole 'entering Dalaran with an undead' thing again?"

"I don't think it will be as bad now that they know of you."

"It's not me we're talking about Aelana..."

"I know, but I reckon they already know Lana'thel."

"I don't think that's a positive thing."

"I guess you're right, let's hope they are willing to listen then."

I looked at Lana.

"Please ignore the disgusted stares you are going to get, they are likely to remember you as another version of yourself."

She nodded and replied sadly, "I figured as much."

We approached the purple hooded figures and, as expected, they were all mobilised and ready to fling their spells at us. Their magic lighted up and illuminated the area around them as the sun was setting.

"What is the meaning of this?" one of them shouted, making us halt at a considerable distance from them.

"We're here to have dinner and make our way to Silvermoon City." Shaestra shouted back.

"Don't fool us, what is that vampire bitch doing with you?" The man from before shouted again.

"She broke free from the Lich King, we rescued her from his citadel and want to bring her home."

"If by 'home' you mean Silvermoon we will make a portal for you, you are not setting a single foot in Dalaran with her, anywhere else is none of our business."

"That's not a bad idea," I said, "although I don't really like this guy's attitude."

"Don't worry too much, Angel, if we get that portal we will be home in no time which is exactly what we wanted in the first place, " Aelana said calmly.

The man who barked at us sent one of his mages to us. He looked terrified when he arrived despite Lana'thel trying to make him feel a bit more comfortable by giving him a small smile. He obviously didn't trust our story and was scared for his life. He went to work and opened a portal to Silvermoon. It didn't take long, which was to be expected of a kirin tor member, all their members were top class. After the portal was opened he ran for his life back to his commander who started shouting at us again.

"You had better take that portal or we will take your statement from before as a lie and destroy her."

Lana'thel and I both knew that was not going to happen. Even though they were kirin tor mages, they would stand no chance against her, or me for that sake. If we wanted them dead, they would already be dead by now. Not wanting to get such a kind of reputation though, and because their portal only helped us, we accepted the terms and entered the portal.


	43. Chapter 43

Our arrival in Silvermoon was almost perfect, unfortunately we didn't go by entirely unnoticed even though it was almost night. We arrived in the court of the sun. When we arrived, the area was empty save for two people, two male citizens were just leaving when they spotted us, they looked at us in shock and ran off into the city. Light knows what was going to happen after we were done here.

As we approached the bridge to Sunfury Spire I tried reading the guards' faces. They didn't exactly look surprised or any of that kind which in turn surprised me. I didn't get long to think about it as Lor'themar just left the building and walked into us.

"Angel," he looked at me in shock, "you are back so soon."

He looked behind me and became even more shocked.

"Lana'thel," he whispered.

"Is she-" he started.

"Yes, she is free as I expected."

"I cannot believe my eyes. Lana'thel, I am so glad to have you back with us."

He extended his arms and took her in a hug.

"It's good to see you too" she smiled slightly, "I heard you're our new leader now?"

"Not yours, Lana, you are free to go wherever you want. You made the ultimate sacrifice for us already I won't have you back in our armies now just because you are back."

Lana'thel became visibly upset and we didn't stay with Lor'themar for long. He handed us a handful of gold pieces from the treasury as thanks and loan for Shaestra since up until now she had been in duty as a farstrider. He had promoted her to captain after hearing she played key part in restoring Lana'thel's sanity and gave her absolute freedom just like he had given us.

He also made sure Lana'thel got something decent to wear. Beneath the spire was the royal armoury. It had several store rooms for different armour types, he let Lana choose whatever she wanted. They even had a section dedicated to cloth gear which is where Lana'thel had decided to go. 'Since I cannot wear full armour because of these things on my back' she had said. She decided on something that had closely resembled her old clothes, or so she said. She came out of room wearing a velvet and satin bustier in the colours of Silvermoon that was easy to put on so it didn't interfere with her wings. She wore leg gear that fit the bustier, colours of our capital elegantly reached the ground from her waist. I had to admit I would love to see Aelana in something like that.

When we walked outside and crossed to bridge again there were quite a few people in the court of the sun who hoped to get a glimpse of their fallen hero. At this hour however, I doubted people would be able to read her face, I hoped they couldn't because I knew she was unhappy. She did get quite a few bows from the citizens, though.

Since it was already dark outside we made our way to the same inn that we stayed in last time. The innkeeper was overjoyed when he saw us again and gave us a fair discount on the exact same room we had last time. Shaestra went straight to bed after dinner while Aelana stayed outside with Lana'thel and me for a bit. I sat down to the wall of the inn Aelana sat down and leaned against me. Lana'thel sat down as well. I decided to ask her what was wrong seeing as she still seemed down.

"I don't know what to do. All my life I have been fighting, Amani trolls at first and then scourge. Now that I am relieved of my duties, I feel... empty," she replied honestly.

Aelana put an arm around her, "I'm sorry Lana, but see this as an opportunity to see for yourself what you have been fighting for. And if that doesn't work, remember that peace doesn't last long in this world. Who knows when we need to come into action again."

I was surprised how quick she made that up and even more surprised by the truth in her words. The Lich King may be dead but his creator, the burning legion was still a force to be reckoned with, it was only a matter of time before they would invade this world as they had invaded so many others.

"She is right, I fear it won't be long before we need to fight for this world."

She nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Just promise me you will stand with us when that day comes."

"I will."

Aelana sat down between my legs, obviously craving my affection. I placed my arms around her and kissed her neck tenderly, making sure she was feeling the love I harboured for her. Lana'thel watched as I could feel Aelana slowly falling asleep. I didn't bother bringing her to bed, I was in a far too comfortable position for that. Getting up would only ruin that, so I just made sure my priestess would be warm enough.

Lana'thel smiled.

"I love to watch the two of you like this, you know," she said.

"Why is that?"

"You're just so sweet to her, It makes me happy. I don't know why."

"Awww, you want a hug too? Come here then."

I gestured her to come sit next to me with my left hand.

"I am fine, thank you very much."

"You want me to get Shaestra here? I'm sure she won't mind being awoken to fall asleep in your arms," I asked sarcastically.

I decided to look her way when she didn't respond after a while. She turned her head and looked away.

"Lana'thel?"

Her face became red.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me. You like her don't you?"

She nodded embarrassedly.

"Since when?"

"I don't know, she caught my eye in the citadel already but I guess I really started to feel things when she freed my mind."

I didn't blame her, I had that feeling for Shaestra as well once. Her starting to feel things after she was saved by her seemed very familiar to me, though. Too familiar.

"What should I do?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "Try to get to know what she feels for you I guess."

"Maybe, yes."

She did sit down next to me eventually and rested her head against my shoulder.

"Do you mind me doing this?" she whispered after a while.

"No, it's okay, I understand, as long as you don't end up kissing me, I doubt Aelana would like that."

She laughed softly.

"Don't worry, I won't."

And so we sat for hours, waiting for morning to make its appearance. It wasn't so boring with Lana'thel around, I was glad to have her with us. It gave me someone to talk to when the others were asleep. Although we didn't talk a whole lot, her company alone was a means against boredom in itself. Aelana was still sleeping soundly in my arms and wings, a lovely smile adorned her face, she was clearly content. She suddenly moaned loudly followed by her calling my name, which amused Lana'thel.

"I think I know what she is dreaming about," she smirked.

"Oh, I would not know," I answered sarcastically with a small smile on my face.

"How deep is your relationship anyway?" she asked.

"Oh, we have made love if that is what you want to know, but we didn't get to do it much. I guess she is catching up now," I looked at Aelana who was moaning ever so softly every now and then.

She smiled broadly. "Certainly looks that way."

"Hmmm, I would love to be in there," I smirked.

"I bet," Lana'thel giggled.

It was pretty awkward to sit there with Aelana all wrapped up when the first citizens started their day at the Bazaar. Shaestra and Nora were among them, eager to start a new day much too early for my liking.

"Just let Aelana sleep until it's a proper time to get up, we don't even know where we go next," I told her

With that, she went to do some shopping in the area with the gold she earned the day before.

"You're right, where do we go next?" Lana'thel wondered aloud.

"Are you sticking with Aelana and me then?" I frowned.

"Well, If you don't mind, I would certainly like to have someone to talk to at night too, you know? Besides, I think Shaestra will stick around with you too so..."

"It's okay. You're right, it is really nice to have someone to get you through the night."

Shaestra returned a few hours later, she showed up in a new outfit of which I am sure that it caught Lana'thel's attention. She wore a green leather camouflage tunic that accentuated her form well. Sewed on the sleeves were magically preserved leaves adding extra stealth when in forest-like areas. Her leggings were mud brown with a very diverse texture so that it blended with the ground. I could only assume it had been quite expensive. It seemed Lana'thel was only focused on how perfectly it fit around Shaestra's well formed body. It took a poke in her side to stop her from staring. Shaestra noticed neither the poke nor the awkward staring as she was seemingly filled with glee in her new outfit.

"What do you think?" she said so enthusiastically that it woke Aelana up.

"I think you spent a small fortune on that."

"Oh, shut up," Lana'thel interjected, "I think it looks great functional as well."

"What's going on?" Aelana groggily asked.

"Look for yourself," I pointed at Shaestra.

Her eyes went wide.

"That looks amazing."

Lana'thel snickered, "I told you."

"Come to think of it, Angel, I want to do some shopping too!" Aelana became all excited.

"Yeah I was thinking the same, I could use something new too."

"Let's go together then!"

"Sure, why not."

We walked down the stairs leading to the inn, entering the Bazaar. As soon as we were out of range of Shaestra and Lana she whispered ne we should get some lingerie for me so I could stop sharing hers.

"Fair point."

"We need to do laundry too, I heard the goblins in the auction house have it included in their possible services as of late," Aelana stated, "for a fee of course."

"Of course, they will do anything for money. Let's take care of that first, shall we?"

She nodded. We walked to the centre of the Bazaar and found the goblin merchants outside the auction house. Aelana walked up to one of them and asked whether it was true that they provided laundry services.

"You're gonna have to talk to Tiny over there, he is the one who came up with such a ridiculous idea."

He pointed to a goblin that was very short of height. He was at least twenty centimetres shorter than the other which, in goblin terms, is a significant amount. The creature didn't even reach up to my hips. It didn't surprise me the other goblin gave him such a nickname. Aelana thanked him and we made our way to the small goblin.

His length was in contrast with his visible wealth. He wore golden rings on six of his ten fingers of which four had a colourful gemstone set in them. Around his wrists were several golden bracelets and around his neck a collection of expensive looking shiny necklaces.

"Excuse me, I heard you provide laundry services, is that correct?" Aelana asked.

"Yes madam, but it won't be free."

"Of course not, I was wondering how much you would charge us."

"For a pretty lady like you I will do it for five silver pieces."

"Seems fair to me. Angel do you mind picking up our laundry It should still be in the inn, Shaestra carried it with her."

"On it!"

I flew back to the inn and went inside the room we booked. Inside lay Shaestra's bow and quiver and two bags. I knew one of the bags was Aelana's, she had crafted it herself with her favourite colours, red, gold and blue. On it, she had stitched the emblem of Silvermoon. The other bag was Shaestra's. I took Aelana's bag as well as Shaestra's and went looking for her.

I found her at a table inside the inn together with Lana'thel And I wondered how I didn't see her when I came in.

"Shaestra, Aelana and I will have our laundry done, should I take yours as well?"

"If you would do that, yes please."

I nodded, left the inn and flew to Aelana and the goblin.

"I have brought a friend's laundry too. I will pay double if you do hers too."

He nodded as he accepted the bags I gave him.

"I'm gonna need that payment now. You can pick up your stuff here in an hour."

Aelana handed him the ten silver pieces and took my hand as she led me through the bazaar.

"I know the perfect place to go, there's a shop at the end of the bazaar called "Keelen's Trustworthy Tailoring, I am sure he has what we are looking for."

"If you insist..."

We ended up in a fairly small building compared to the others on the bazaar. Behind a stone counter which held several tailoring supplies and a few patches of cloth stood a middle aged blood elven male in a purple robe. Apparently Aelana knew the guy so I let her do the talking while I was looking at some of the robes that were on display. One in particular caught my attention. It was a beautifully crafted robe of which red, green and gold were the main colours. The frontal area was mainly red with a golden lining where the transition to a dark shade of green began which was followed by another vertical golden line and then more red. The breast area was horizontally split in two colours, red for the top half and fel green for the bottom half. There was an open area below the breast area and above the waist area in which I could already see Aelana's belly button.

She had slowly walked up to me and was peeking over my shoulder as I was drooling at this robe.

"Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding me? Look at it Aelana!"

"It's beautiful."

"Ah, the Sunfire robe," Keelen stood next to me, "It truly is one of my masterpieces."

"What do you ask for it?" Aelana asked.

"Twenty gold pieces for a former apprentice seems fair to me."

Aelana nodded.

"It's fairly expensive for us but I think it's certainly worth it. We do need some, uhm... lingerie as well."

"For you both?"

I nodded at him.

He led us downstairs where he had a collection of bras on display as well as underwear for both males and females.

"I will be upstairs, if you need me, give me a shout. Make sure that you have your clothes on when you call me. Or don't."

He winked before he laughed and went back upstairs.

We just took some general underwear and would have done the same for bras was it not for the fact that Aelana found something that she just wanted me to get. She stumbled upon some bras that had angel-like wings flowing to the sides. She decided to take a few of those.

When we showed Keelen what we had picked he could not help but laugh at what Aelana had picked for me. After he finished laughing he told us what all of this would cost.

"That will be twenty four gold and forty silver pieces please."

Aelana counted the coins while Keelen bagged our stuff and handed the payment to him.

"Thank you for stopping by Aelana and do enjoy your new outfit."

"Oh, I sure will, and so will Angel I think."

We left the building.

"Now we need to find something for you," Aelana smiled.

"Yeah I kind of got ahead of myself when I said I wanted something new earlier. I can't wear much at all. My wings are in the way, plus wearing some nice plate armour will only make flying harder for me, besides I don't think physical attacks do much against me anyway."

She looked disappointed.

"I am afraid you're right. We should pick up our laundry now and then I suggest we look for a blacksmith maybe they can think of something."

"Alright."

Tiny was already waiting for us. He handed us the two bags, a quick glance inside revealed that he had nicely folded everything as well. I gave him another ten silver for his efforts. I did wonder how he got the clothes to dry so fast after washing them. Must have been one of those intricate goblin inventions.

We paid the rent for a second night and left the bags in our room. Then Aelana and I went looking for a blacksmith. After asking a guard for directions we found ourselves on Farstrider Square talking to a guy named Bemarrin.

"What exactly were you looking for?"

"Well I guess it would not have to be combat efficient, it should not interfere with my wings and it should not be too heavy."

"So, something like you have now?"

"I guess so, yes, but I would like something stylish."

"I got an idea," Aelana mentioned, "is it possible to make something she has now but the shape of wings?"

"That should not be too hard."

Guess where she got that idea from.

"Could you make it have a golden colour?" I asked.

"I can use pyrite if you want, it has the same colour, it's just much more common than gold and thus, cheaper."

"Sounds good, how long will it take and what will it cost?

It's not too hard to make, should be done within two hours if I start now, the price will be fifteen gold coins. But I will have to take some measurements first."

"Alright then."

He took some measuring tape, measured ne and wrote it down.

"Could you also make something to cover my lower areas?"

"Won't it be easier to use leather like you are right now?"

And so we ended up at a leatherworker who apparently had something that was just made for me. Or so he said. It was some kind of leather skirt. It looked like leather panties with a belt attached to it. On the belt were five square patches of leather that were riveted together. Two in the front which would cover the upper legs until halfway the knee and then three on the backside that reached just as far. The flaps were decorated with rivets that made a smaller square on the inside. It was pretty lightweight and looked fairly nice, better that what I had at least. It was on sale for five gold coins so we decided to get it. I started wearing it immediately.

We made our way to the blacksmith who was carefully hammering the armoured bustier into shape for me. After it was done he made the wings which he connected to the other piece with some kind of molten metal.

He connected some elastic bands to his creation so that it would be wearable. I took a moment to observe his handiwork while Aelana paid him his fifteen gold pieces which he accepted while sweat ran from his forehead.

"It was an honour to see you in action Bemarrin," I smiled.

"It was honour to create something for those who work so hard for our kind," he smiled back.

We made our way back to the inn. Shaestra and Lana'thel were just about to leave. Shaestra told me they were going to relax outside the city for a bit, closer to nature. We made our way upstairs where I prepared to put on one of the new bras we got and the shiny bustier when Aelana pounced on me from behind, making me land on the unused bed. She kissed me deeply when I turned around and didn't seem to stop there.

 **There we go, a really long chapter compared to the others, I hope I can get some reviews now :(**


	44. Undercity Trouble

I had guessed right, she wasn't going to stop there. She wanted me, all of me, I could feel it. She was madly kissing me, eager to make love to me. She caressed all of my body without parting our lips. She made me want her more and more with each moment she touched me. I did break away at some point.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We should lock the door."

"Oh, yes," she blushed wildly.

After she locked it we continued where we had left off.

I started to move my hands over her body as well, being extra slow with her more sensitive parts. She pinned me to the bed by my wings and continued her lustful kissing. She was the complete opposite of the shy priestess she usually was around others. I couldn't complain though. My ears weren't save from her soft hands either, she knew handling them well could send any elf into a frenzy. I mimicked the actions and earned several moans from her between the kisses. We started making love, slowly at first but sped up as we reached our climax.

After we did, we still didn't stop the kissing. We wanted to show our affection for each other as we didn't get a chance to do it in the past few days. Having her bare body against mine felt exhilarating. Her smooth skin tingled my senses in a way that only she could. We lay there for a good while just enjoying each other's presence until we heard knocking on the door.

"I don't mean to interrupt you, but we have been asked to go to Undercity, Sylvanas herself needs to talk to us," Shaestra's voice ruined the moment for me and Aelana.

"Talk about not interrupting!" I stated.

"Oh, were you in the middle of something?" she teased.

"Not anymore," I grinned back.

We quickly got dressed in our new clothes and took our bags with us as we left the room. Shaestra's expression was one of awe when she saw our new outfits.

"You two look amazing!" she exclaimed!

Aelana was flustered by her words and thanked the huntress for the compliment.

"Sylvanas you said?" I asked after Shaestra had regained her posture.

"Yes, she needs to talk to us and it's important, that's all I know."

"Who told you this anyway?"

A forsaken approached me, he handed me a letter with Sylvanas's seal on it."

I sighed.

"Alright, do you want to leave now?"

Shaestra nodded, "If you have all our stuff we should be ready, Lana'thel is waiting downstairs

"Could you take our bags again Shaestra?" Aelana asked.

"I have something better, follow me I will show you."

Lana'thel was sitting in the dining area petting and playing with Nora. The cat had some kind of belt around its midriff to which two bags were connected, hanging at her sides.

"That's certainly an improvement," I smiled.

"Yeah, just leave your bags with her, she can handle it, no problems."

I caught Lana'thel peeking at Shaestra whenever she could, she seemed nervous.

"Shall we go then?" she said as she stood up, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Hmm, aren't you afraid of what Sylvanas will say when she sees you?" Shaestra frowned.

"I am, but Angel told me not to worry too much."

"Have you two ever met before?" Shaestra asked.

"No, I am afraid we have not, I would have liked to but I didn't get the chance before she died," Lana'thel looked to the ground in sadness.

We were outside the inn, preparing to find a mage to go to Undercity for us when we heard quick footsteps coming our way.

An elven female in a white and gold robe came running to us, eyes fixated on Aelana who seemed at a loss of words. Her hair waved behind her as she ran to us, it was a very white colour, not as white as mine though, hers had a hint of blonde in it.

She reached Aelana and hugged her deeply.

"Aelana, you're okay, thank the light., I thought we lost you when I heard your party went missing."

"Well, you can thank the light, she is right here," she pointed at me, giggling, "Silverlight to be exact."

She gasped, "So it's true, you befriended a Val'kyr."

"Please call me Angel, also, I am not really a Val'kyr."

"Oh, I am so sorry, My name is Alethi, Alethi Dawnheart."

"Angel Silverlight, this is Shaestra Sunblossom."

"Nice to meet you Shaestra."

"And this is Lana'thel, I am sure you have heard of her."

She didn't seem easy at all, she seemed rather nervous actually.

"Uh, hi Lana'thel."

"Hi Alethi, don't worry, I don't bite."

Alethi looked even more nervous.

I think Lana'thel then realized what she had said.

"That may not have been the best thing to say," she stared at Alethi awkwardly.

"You think so?" I laughed.

"It's okay," Shaestra tried to calm her down. "The Lich King is dead and with that, she broke free from his grasp, as did Angel."

Alethi took some time to process, then looked at me.

"Could I ask you something Angel?"

"Sure."

"If you don't mind me asking I would like to know what you are if you say you are not a Val'kyr."

"I'm an elf like you, put in this body by you-know-who."

"Sounds complicated."

"It is. I am very sorry though, Alethi, but we need to go to Undercity as soon as we can."

"Then I will come with you."

"We are meeting Sylvanas for important business, I don't know why but I have the feeling it's about something dangerous."

"I thought my friend had died, then I heard she somehow survived and became friends with a Val'kyr, when I heard she was in the city I rushed over here as soon as I could. Please let me go with you."

"Just let her, Angel, I'm sure she will be fine."

I sighed deeply, I knew where this was going and didn't really feel like putting anyone else in danger.

"Well, alright then, just be careful," I begged her.

Finding a mage to open a portal to the Undercity wasn't hard with so many people around. Once we stepped through we found ourselves in the city centre. Upon arrival, Alethi's face took on a nasty green shade and she covered her mouth with her hands.

Aelana, slightly nauseas herself managed to make fun of her.

"Well, seems like somebody has never been to Undercity before," she giggled, how do you like it so far?"

"Hmmm," Alethi expressed her annoyance with her mouth shut, overcome by the putrid stench that surrounded her.

"Aww, poor thing," Aelana smiled, "I feel bad for helping you."

Aelana mumbled a spell and Alethi got her usual colour back.

"Let's get moving, we can't let Sylvanas wait."

We hastily made our way to the royal quarter, not paying too much attention to the looks we got. When we reached it and looked at the deathguard elite guarding the place they nodded in acknowledgement. They did seem to keep their eyes on Lana'thel, though.

Sylvanas was seated in the middle of the room, no one seemed to get near her. Her eyes found mine and I felt intimidated. She didn't seem too happy and motioned for us to follow her to a more private chamber, not a word was spoken until we entered and she shut the door.

"Glad you're here, I see you brought friends," she paused, "and... her," she looked at Lana'thel.

"My lady I'm..."

Sylvanas cut her off by raising her hand.

"I do not care what you are now, the important thing is that you are with us. I will get straight to the point, some of my best people, including Untarael have been killed, poisoned, presumably by the same type of poison that you encountered in Northrend. My apothecaries reported that it was of scourge origin. More reports of poisoning are coming in each day and our entire medical ward is working on keeping my people alive. Whoever is doing this, I assume they are near the city. I need you to find out who it is and why they are doing this.

"We'll find them my lady," I responded politely.

"Angel?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Call me Sylvanas."

"Alright Sylvanas."

"Are there any cases of poisoning at this moment?" Aelana asked directly.

"I think we have three forsaken that are left to die to it at the moment, the others are no longer in critical condition. "

"Can we see them?" Alethi followed up.

"Sure, I will go with you."

Sylvanas led us to the Apothecary where an infirmary was set up. Dozens of beds were spread around the place And people were running all over the place with all kinds of potions. She stopped when we reached three beds at the back of the area.

"Seems one has died already," she shook her head.

I made my way to one of the victims, a forsaken male, the other still alive was female, I examined the corruption that was on their sides, clearly the effects of poison.

"This is definitely the same I saw on Untarael in Dalaran. "

I looked at Aelana, then Alethi, "can you give me a hand with healing him while I cleanse him?"

They both nodded and went to work, having the two of them work on healing him gave me some space to be quite aggressive in my work. I channelled both holy and unholy magic through his body and watched as his belly took on its normal shape. After we finished with him, we did the same on the female next to him, rescuing them from a certain death. At least they would wake up again.

Sylvanas thanked us and left us to get back to her duties. We decided to start looking for the coward that was doing this when thunder from outside filled the city.


	45. A Special Guest

The storm raged on for days without end. There had been such an excess amount of water that it had to be transported out of the Undercity to prevent the whole place from flooding. Despite the Forsaken's best efforts, water continued to seep through the walls, making the floor slippery in lots of places. Recent reports that were share with us told that the western part of Lordaeron was hit by a tidal wave, severely damaging the fleet that was docked there. Several ships had been completely obliterated an many had found true death. Those that survived were lucky that we were in the city. They kept us occupied for two days straight. In addition to that we had several more cases of poisoning coming in. We were thankful no one died to that.

After those two days the stream of wounded abated allowing us to use the tine to search for the assassin roaming around. The storm still raged outside and leaving the city was practically a death wish. Several more waves hit the shorelines, causing significant damage to the landscape and small villages. We limited our search for clues to the inside of the city. We didn't find any actual ones however, but I did see a face that I had hoped not to see again. A figure that was calmly walking through the city, too calmly.

I gathered the others, not wanting to take any risks and go in alone, to capture and interrogate him. I explained to them I saw him before In Dalaran, he was the healer that had tried to "heal" Untarael, before giving up and disappearing from sight in a hurry, I didn't like him from the start and it seemed that I had a good reason for that after all. We quickly came up with a plan to incapacitate him. We sneaked our way to him, hiding from his side, then took our chance when he was walking alone. Lana'thel sent a blast of energy his way knocking him up and against the wall while I bound him to the same wall with holy shackles. When he opened his mouth Aelana silenced him with a spell. When he looked at the arrow on Shaestra's bow pointing at him he decided it was better not to speak.

"Alethi, go get Sylvanas, tell her we will leave the torturing to her."

She nodded back at me and ran off to the royal quarter.

Shaestra kept her bow aimed at him, ready to fire until Sylvanas arrived with a few Elite deathguard Forsaken.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she asked with an evil smile as she took out a small dagger.

"Did you think you could get away with killing my people?" she cut off his robes leaving him in just some shorts. She brought down the dagger to his throat before she started a small cut which she ran all the way down to his abdomen.

"What are you talking about?" he tried.

"Don't play dumb now you fiend, you know damn well what she means. You tried to kill Untareal in Dalaran already and now you came here to finish the job and more. I am surprised you didn't leave sooner you were just asking for your own death by staying this long."

"It doesn't matter anyway," he tossed aside his ignorance, "you will all die soon enough."

"Hmm," Sylvanas tucked her dagger away, "It seems I will have some fun with this one."

The guards put him in shackles, iron ones this time and took him away. Sylvanas turned to us.

"Any idea what he was trying to accomplish?"

I shook my head. "I literally have no idea. What worries me though is that he has nothing to do with the scourge, no aura, nothing."

"I will get him to talk soon enough." She grinned wickedly. "I have my methods, they aren't pretty. I will let you know. You didn't plan on going anywhere anytime soon right?"

"Not really." Shaestra sputtered.

"If you could stick around for a bit I will let you know what I get to know about this maniac."

I nodded. "I would like to know how I cannot sense any scourge aura coming from him."

She waved at us as she walked off to the dungeons below the city.

Not having much to do we checked in at the infirmary only to find out that it had already slunk significantly in size. There were only about ten beds remaining of which five were occupied. The occupants all seemed to have common wounds like cuts and some broken bones. We helped out a bit before returning to our room.

While we were staying in the Undercity, Sylvanas had actually assigned us a chamber right next to hers. It was located as far away from the worst stench in Undercity as possible. The downside was that it was only one room. It held twelve beds and was mostly used for high guests or ambassadors from the other horde cities. Sylvanas took good care of us, every morning we would be brought breakfast, consisting of several kinds of freshly baked bread, and every evening we received dinner, varying from meat, to fish and soups. We had pumpkin soup that evening. During the flooding, most of the farmland became infertile, forcing them to harvest the many pumpkins that grew on it. During the day it became apparent that there was an abundance of them so I had already guessed what was on the menu beforehand.

I only had a small but of it since I didn't have to eat much, I just wanted to try it as I had never had something like it before back in Quel'Thalas. It was, quite different than the taste I was used to but still quite delicious. It was at that point where I started to wonder why the forsaken would even cultivate crops. According to Aelana they did so because many of them had been farmers when they had been alive and they didn't want to give up on that.

I thought back on my life after dinner, how we lived in peace for so many years. About how we would live so forever. It was not to be. Was there anything I didn't want to give up on? Everything was taken from me. I had developed no love for anything like farming, something for which I could harbour love even in undead.

My concentration broke when a servant called for my name.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked politely.

"The dark lady asks for your presence."

"I'll go too if you don't mind," Aelana said.

"The dark lady wants to see her in private, it seems to be a very personal matter."

"It's ok love, I'll be back shortly."

She led me all the way to the days upon which Sylvanas stood tall.

"Good evening Sylvanas."

"Good evening to you too, Angel."

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"Ah yes, I got some information from that freak you apprehended. But before that, there is someone here for you, he'd better tell the truth or I will have his throat cut. Guards bring him in."

A male blood elf was led into the room, soaking wet and barely standing, he was held tightly by two guards.

I took a moment or two to look at his face, then another to process it. I then literally flew to him, into his arms and hugged him, crying. The guards released his arms and he hugged me back. He stroke my heir soothingly, repeatedly saying it was okay which only made me tear up more.

"It's not okay, I thought you had died."

"I managed to survive, Anariella wasn't so lucky though."

He hugged me again comforting me as I wept for my mother.

"It's okay, my little Angel, the past cannot be changed, I'm glad you're here."

"As am I, father."

I hugged him once more, silently thanking the Light over and over again.


	46. Old Times

I hadn't dared to believe my father was still alive. I was convinced both my parents had died when I saw the ruins of our village. Of the empty spot where our house used to be. They couldn't have survived, there was no way. Yet here I was, my wings around him, embracing Loranis Silverlight, my father. He had loved me for three hundred and three years before I was separated from him on the blackest day of our history.

I looked up to him, his long black hair was completely drenched. His face looked as if he had aged a few hundred years, and a few more scars were showing compared to the last time I saw him, but his fel green eyes sparked with renewed energy.

I glanced over at Sylvanas, she didn't flinch, and remained her usual cold posture.

I broke the hug and looked at him.

"I'm so glad you're well, I'm sure you have lots of questions for me but we should take care of that somewhere else."

He nodded, eyes closed.

"You can say that."

I led him to the room we stayed in. He seemed a lot more shocked at seeing Lana'thel then me in, well, "scourge" state.

"Long story," I told him, "please sit down."

The others seemed intrigued as I led him to a chair so I didn't waste too much time before introducing him. I introduced everyone to my father and my father to them. Then I started explaining. I explained what happened that day, what happened to me afterwards. How I met Aelana and the others. Then I told him about our work in the Undercity and the strange events in Lordaeron.

He teared up again at some point.

"I don't care what you look like, you are still yourself. Your mother would be glad to see you're safe."

"What happened to her?" I instantly regretted asking.

"Anariella was killed while healing the wounded in the village, I killed any scourge that came near her and took her body away before they could turn her. I left her hidden in the woods before rejoining the fight, when I came back, everything was gone. I would have died too had I not run away. I later buried her next to you."

He sobbed slightly and I hated myself for it.

Aelana helped me soothe him, as she always comforted people.

"She was a priestess too, you know," I whispered, taking hold of one of Aelana's hands on the table.

I sighed. My mother had always been such a sweet soul, very much like Aelana. I guess that's why they both chose to be priestesses. It did fit them well.

I don't know what was worse. Knowing I wouldn't see her again, or not having been able to say goodbye. I started to miss her, she would have enjoyed Aelana's company and I am sure they would have been good friends.

I stood up and hugged my father from behind, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"For what? I ran away." He shook his head.

"You saved yourself, and you saved my mother from them, that's all that matters. It was the best you could do, you had no chance of surviving if you had stood and fought. You did the right thing, believe me."

He calmed down slightly.

"Believe me, I was way too lucky to be turned into this. I have seen to what people can turn into. You saved her and yourself from a fate worse than death."

"I suppose you're right," he sighed, looking at Aelana who gave him an awkward smile.

Before he could ask anything there was a nock on the door. Shaestra opened the door to reveal one of Sylvanas's dark rangers. She explained that she bore a message for Alethi, who in her turn stood up and accepted the parchment. She read through it quickly before notifying us.

"I am to report back to the church of Light in Silvermoon. They want my findings on that poison we had to deal with."

She sighed deeply.

"So long before I got to see you again Aelana, and now I need to leave already, I am sorry."

Aelana was saddened by the news.

"That's unfortunate, I promise we will get back to Silvermoon soon so we can do some catching up in better circumstances."

Alethi smiled, "Thanks Aelana."

And with that, she left the room.

After she left my father looked at Aelana again, making me nervous.

"Father please."

"You like her don't you?" his older, more direct personality surfaced. I felt relieved, he didn't seem in emotional pain that much anymore.

It still caught me off guard though, making me blush.

"Yes I do."

He let out a small grin.

"I thought so, I'm glad to see my daughter has an eye for beauty."

Aelana was embarrassed by that, to my father's delight. He actually laughed. Well, I couldn't blame him. Seeing Aelana like that was just the cutest thing in the world.

I decided to grab him something to eat while he was inquiring Lana'thel on her story. We still had plenty of pumpkin soup left. I easily reheated the pot with a bit of holy fire. I filled a glass with melon juice for him as well and brought it to him.

He thankfully started eating while Lana'thel told her story of which most was already known to my father. She went to Northrend with Kael'thas and disappeared, that was widely known, the rest was a mystery to him, until now. He was clearly repulsed by the Lich King's actions on her and his own people.

"What about the rest of the San'layn?"

Lana'thel shook her head.

"Not a single one of them survived, I don't even know how I survived. They left me for dead in a way I would not like to describe, Angel saw it herself I don't think she, Aelana or Shaestra would like to describe in how bad of a state I was. My mental sanity was gone too, he made sure of that. I heard I should be thankful to Shaestra for returning that. "

"Shaestra..." my father pondered.

"Sunblossom?"

"Yes." She replied.

"I thought I heard that name before. Angel might have dropped it once or twice. You two were assigned to missions together if I recall correctly."

Shaestra nodded. "That's right, they were mostly observance missions though, meant more as a project to have the Farstriders work together with the other organisations like the Magisters."

He finished his soup and I refilled his bowl, knowing him longer than today, whenever he came home from training he used to be in a similar state.

"Thank you my angel." He smiled.

"That's got to be the first time I hear that one." I rolled my eyes in feigned annoyance.

"You don't seem to have too much trouble with your current state, why should I?" He grinned.

"Because it wasn't worth it." I replied sharply not knowing that that was what he was referring to. "I lost you, my mother and my life to gain this kind of power. I was on the verge of committing suicide when, then I found Aelana. I was mentally tortured and my spirit was torn apart. To this day I still get mental breakdowns, although rarely at this point. Yes I can live with this and don't mind it at all anymore, it has its advantages for sure, but it was not worth it."

I was glad to get that off my chest. Although maybe I overreacted.

"I am sorry, you're right."

He continued eating in silence for a while. After a while I stroke his hair.

"It's okay. I am kind of your angel I guess."

Another knock on the door. I opened it this time to find one of the Deathguard Elite holding the hilt with my father's sword in it. I accepted and thanked him for returning it. I assume they took it from him earlier when I was led to him. I had to know he brought it with him though, he never went without it. The sword itself was massive in size and a fairly standard longsword, although it had been in our family for years and endlessly reforged and sharpened, the essence of the previous owners still lingered in the blade today, it guided its wielder. My father already told me this at a very young age. I laid it on the table before him.

"Thanks, I was wondering when I would get that back."

I sat down across from him looking at the hilt unintentionally.

My father took a sip of his juice after finishing his second bowl of soup and looked at me. .

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I, I do not know. My emotions are all over the place and I can't seem to control them. I am happy, sad, angry, everything at once. My memories are... I don't know. I am also felling, tired? I don't know anymore. You need to realize that it's become rare for me to feel that way since I hardly need sleep. My mind... Mother no!"

Everything went dark and I knew I had fallen off of my chair from the impact on my back.

"Aelana save me!" I screamed.

I felt two hands on my forehead that drove the darkness away. They were Aelana's. She was sitting behind me on the floor, her arms still on my forehead. I was sobbing, I don't know why. I didn't know what was going on with me.

"Please, please, please." I begged.

"Shh, I am here my love."

I needed a few minutes before I could function again.

I think I was tired. Exhausted rather.

My father seemed shocked.

"Will you be okay?"

"I feel alright now, but I think I am in need of sleep."

"I should as well, I got here as soon as I heard someone with your name was going to Undercity. I didn't stop once on the way here. Thank you so much for the meal."

"You're welcome dad." I smiled.

Aelana, sweet as she was, didn't want to leave me and went to bed with me. My father occupied a bed at the other side of the room. Shaestra and Lana'thel went out with Nora who had been happily sleeping throughout the commotion, not even my screaming had woken her up apparently.

Aelana kept me in a close embrace, kissing me before we both fell asleep.

 **If there is anyone who would like to ask me anything or has something they would like to know or see, feel free to add me on btag Faragi#2361 (Europe :))**


	47. The Cataclysm

When I awoke I could still hear her snoring softly. Her wings were still around me in a loving embrace, not wanting to let go. I put her messy white hair behind her and kissed her lovingly. I put my arms around her carefully, as to not wake her up yet. She deserved all the rest she needed, and she seemed so peaceful in her sleep, she needed that peace.

From the corner of my eyes I could see Lana'thel and Shaestra, early bird as she was, sitting at the table playing some card game. Shaestra was having breakfast early it seemed as she was munching on some cornbread. I felt a bit sad for Lana'thel, though. What had she done the entire night now that Angel was asleep. Undead life must be especially painful at those times.

I turned my attention back to the woman in my arms. Her sweet smile made me feel so happy on the inside I channelled just a bit of my magic through her to stimulate her dreams more. She seemed to recognise me as she whispered my name softly, I don't think either Lana'thel or Shaestra heard it. I tried to have my magic respond to her by changing the flow a bit. What followed was a sweet kiss from her sleeping body.

My curiosity got the best of me, I tried to replicate the spell we used to free Lana'thel's will to some degree. I wanted to see what she was dreaming about. I went to work very carefully, it wasn't too complicated, it felt like Angel happily accepted my magic into hers.

We were sitting on a bench next to a building in a village in Quel'Thalas. Based on the surroundings from when I was here with her I reckoned this was her home village. It wasn't big, but it was alive, literally and figuratively. Angel, for some reason, had the appearance she had today, an elf-Val'kyr hybrid. Her father was in front of us, practicing balancing his sword. A woman came outside and gave Loranis a kiss, she had to be Angel's mother. She had the same long blond hair Angel told me she once had.

She walked up to me and spoke in an angelic voice.

"Hello, you must be Aelana, I am Anariella. I know much about you, thanks to Angel, and I know how happy you make her, thank you so much."

I was confused, how did her mother know?

"Hi, no problem, nice to meet you." I nervously replied.

She giggled. You're exactly the way she told me.

I smiled back when she walked back inside.

"Angel?"

"Yes Aelana?"

"How does she know?"

"I was wondering the sane thing, this is a dream right?"

"Yes."

"I figured when I felt your magic. It brought some closer to reality. I know this is a dream now, but my mother should not know what happened. She didn't see me the way I am now before you arrived."

"This is your mind, Angel, you should be able to project anything here now that you know thisbis a dream, did you have anything to do with what your mother just told you?"

"No, I had no control over what she said just as I hadn't before you arrived."

"Well , there's something going on then, obviously."

"Maybe she really knows?"

"What do you mean, Angel?"

"I mean, maybe her spirit is still out there somewhere, maybe she knows what happened to me, maybe that's why she said that. It may sound utterly vague, but maybe she was able to communicate with me in this dream. I did feel connections with spirits before, but they only told me of their anger and suffering."

"Should we ask her?"

"Will it harm my dream? I haven't had this kind of peace of mind in a long time, I would hate to lose it so suddenly."

"I got you, my love, I promise your mind will be at ease."

We walked inside the building, but there was no one there, Anariella seemed to have vanished into thin air.

"Ok, there is definitely something going on here Angel."

"You can tell that again. Please wake me up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have been here for long enough. And this new information scares me."

"Alright."

I found myself in bed again. Angel was still sleeping in my arms, but her face looked worried now. Wasting no time I woke her up forcefully.

Loranis was awake too this time and asking me why I would wake her up like that.

Angel awoke and thanked me, leaving confusion on the others' faces.

I got dressed quickly and sat down, grabbing some cornbread from the bowl on the table.

Angel sat down next to me, closed her eyes and sighed before she started speaking.

"My mother spoke to us."

"What, how?" Loranis's eyes became wide.

"Or so we think."

"What do you mean by 'we'?"

"Aelana was there too, which is how I came to know it in the first place."

"But how?"

"Well, Aelana entered my dream with her magic. This is how I knew I was dreaming, now, when one knows they are dreaming they can control their dream, I found out I was able to do that, except for one thing. We were sitting at our old house, and you were training in the field next to it. My mother came walking from the kitchen and saw Aelana. She then introduced herself and thanked her for making me very happy before going back to the kitchen. I didn't do that, I never told her about Aelana when I couldn't control my dream, there is no way she should have known that. I didn't control her saying that. When we went to look inside to ask her, she was gone."

"You think it was Anariella?" Loranis asked impatiently.

"We're almost positive that some part of her was in my dream."

"I know you loved her Angel, but she is gone," he sighed, "I loved her too, endlessly. I didn't want to accept it at first either, but you will have to at some point."

It seems Loranis didn't want to open to the fact that some of his wife may still be out there. It felt as if he was denying that because he didn't want to get hurt again.

Angel noticed this behaviour as well.

"Father, I am sorry, I don't want to hurt you, I still love you but I have changed, physically and mentally as well. When I was forced to possess this body I also took on all the powers the previous owner had. She was a Val'kyr, dad, she raised the dead to be part of the scourge, and she could communicate with their spirits, as can I now. Most of them do not see who I really am and think I am with the one who destroyed our home, but I think my mother found out. She is out there somewhere."

"I am sorry Angel, I shouldn't doubt you. It's just weird to think my daughter could do such things, excuse me for that."

"She is something special mister Silverlight, despite all that happened to her, she is still the sweetest person I know."

"Stop it Aelana." Angel smirked.

"You can call me Loranis, no need for formalities. What do you suggest we do to get in touch with Anariella's spirit, Angel?"

"I reckon it's just as simple as visiting her final resting place."

"You think so?"

"It's what I would do." Angel replied.

There was more knocking on the door, without answer Sylvanas herself entered the room. She looked absolutely disgusted, which I think made us all nervous. She sat herself down and started speaking.

"Are you familiar with the Twilight's Hammer cult?"

When no one replied after a while I spoke.

"I heard they had a bade of operations in Ulduar if I remember correctly, that's pretty much all I know."

"That fiend you caught was one of them. I took great pleasure in extraction the information from him before ending his pathetic life."

She shook her head.

"Long story short. The Twilight's Hammer cult seems to destroy all life on Azeroth. They have joined forces with Deathwing now that he has returned."

"Deathwing?" I asked.

I read books about him and his descent into madness, he was presumed dead but this was never confirmed. The stories were frightening, to think he was back would mean disaster.

"Yes, he is also the case of the floodings we had. Apparently he unleashed his rage on the world. Reports from Kalimdor have recently come in stating that the barrens have literally been split in two. And if you think the floodings were bad here, you should see thousand needles. Apparently Deathwing destroyed the mountains that protected it from the ocean, flooding the whole damn place up to Feralas, Freewind Post fell in the Ensuing chaos, their wind rider was the only one who made it back to Orgrimmar. More reports are likely to follow. No, we were lucky here, Quel'Thalas got through it unscathed as well."

"What do we do against him?" Angel asked.

"I do not know yet, several messengers have been teleported to Northrend to notify the dragonflights, I pray they come up with a plan."

I sighed, it seemed we would never get rest in this world.

Despite the situation. Angel managed to ask Sylvanas if she had a mage who could take us to Quel'Thalas to visit her mother's grave.

"Sure, but don't forget we may need your help soon in this matter. There iss nothing you can do right now until we get more information but come back as soon as you can."

She thanked Sylvanas as the banshee queen left our room, leaving the rest of us dumbstruck.

"Sounds like we got major problems." Shaestra commented.

"You can say that again." Lana'thel answered.

It then remained silent until several minutes later a mage sent by Sylvanas entered our room. We grabbed our belongings and entered the portal the forsaken man conjured up for us, in search of at least some answers before we would have to defend an already shattered world.


	48. Angel's Rest

It felt awkward coming here. Quel'Thalas itself, not so much, but the fact that my father was leading us to my mother's grave, and next to that my own, was unsettling to say the least. On the way there I turned to Shaestra and Lana'thel.

"If you want you really don't have to be here, you're free to go wherever."

"I'm okay," Shaestra answered, "I really have nothing to do and like spending time with you guys."

"Besides, I might be able to land you a hand in this matter." Lana'thel added.

"That's a fair point Lana, it might be helpful to have you around."

I knew deep down that she really didn't want to be separated from Shaestra. She hadn't left her ojt of sight since I talked to her in Silvermoon. I don't think Shaestra even noticed, Poor Lana. I doubt Shaestra would turn her down though if she were to confess directly.

We arrived at a cemetery. The place chilled me to my core, my mind was met by whispers of times past, better times. He led us to a secluded corner, a corner with only two gravestones. I read my mother's name Anariella Silverlight in silver letters on one of them. I tried not to look at the other one but found that I was compelled to look anyway. I hadn't expected such emotions at seeing my own grave, I knelt down and sobbed. Aelana kneeled behind me and hugged me. That's when I heard her again. For the first time in years I heard my mother's soothing voice again. For a moment I though she was alive, I stopped crying to look around.

"Poor Angel, I'm afraid you can't see me."

"Where are you mom? Please show yourself."

"I am right in front of you, sweetie."

"I can't see you."

"You can hear me, I am glad you can, your father and girlfriend can't."

I blushed, "You know."

"Yes, love, I felt your love for her in your dream."

"But how-"

"I do not know either, I felt attracted to something, something that reminded me of you, that's how I ended up there, I don't know how I found you. But as suddenly as I found it I was also expelled."

My father knelt next to me.

"Is Anariella there?"

"Yes she is."

"Tell her I love her."

"Tell your father I can hear him, and that I still love him too."

I turned to my father.

"She tells ne she can hear you, and she also still loves you."

He teared up.

"Tell your father that it's very unlike him to cry."

"You should have seen him when he found out I was still alive, well sort of."

"What did she say?" He asked.

"She says you should stop acting like such a pussy, that's not who she married!"

I could hear Anariella laugh softly.

I looked at my father, then at the direction of my mother's voice.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Always."

I had an idea in mind, a very rough plan of getting my mother's spirit back to us so she could at least interact with the rest, especially Loranis.

"Then please don't question what I am about to do."

I told everyone to take a few steps back. I then started pouring magic to the position where I believe my mother's spirit was, once I found her I started giving it shape and pulled her soul into this realm, causing her to appear sort of like a banshee, but white instead of the dark shade of purple that normal banshees had. I sat down and stared at the ground trying to focus again. I had to recover from the great deal of energy I just used. I heard my mother call out my father's name and my father replied with her name. Aelana helped me to recover with some of her own spells. I kissed her on the lips when she didn't expect it as thanks.

I looked my father's way and realized he had been staring at us, smiling.

"That was the best I could do with my powers as shocking as it may be. Your body is probably long gone so I couldn't use that to bind your spirit to. I doubt I could pull that off on anyone I don't have a connection with, this was hard enough as it was."

They seemed shocked at first, then understanding.

"Thank you Angel, for returning her to me."

"You got yourself to thank for that, you saved her soul from him."

"What about yours?" Shaestra interrupted.

"What about my what?" I asked.

"Ok, I am an idiot for saying this, please forgive me. Angel, I meant your body, last time I saw it, it was covered in ice, a kind that did not melt. Your body should still be preserved."

"No," Anariella clearly stated. "I won't do that."

"You're right, I was a fool for suggesting it."

"No you're not, I would have offered the same had I come up with that idea first."

"I still refuse to use my own daughter's body."

"That's alright." I concluded the topic quickly.

That awkward conversation left me baffled for a while. What the hell did we just talk about?

Oh, how my life, well 'life' got stranger by the day. Never would I have thought I would turn my own mother into a banshee. I just hated to see people suffer, and well, they were family after all. It was the least I could do for all the love and protection they had given me during my three hundred and three years on Azeroth. I guess this was one of the ways I could make up for the things I'd done while under the Lich King's influence. Even if that was out of my control. I managed to make two people happy now with the powers that brought nothing but sorrow at first. Well, three people, considering I liked to see them happy too.

"Come to think of it, where do you even live, dad?"

"I live in Fairbreeze nowadays."

"Really? We came through there a while ago, didn't you notice we were there?"

"I haven't been home for a while, went on a training mission with some of the Silvermoon guards. As soon as we were finished and heard you were out there somewhere I came straight for you"

"I see."

"What is it Angel?" My mother asked.

"Well. You see, I am not exactly welcomed by many with this body. I hope you can bear the looks you will get. Everyone used to love you after all."

She flew to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I am so happy to be with Loranis again, I can live with that." She paused. "That does sound weird, doesn't it?"

"It does. I will never get used to it either." I shook my head.

"Also, please never tell anyone I can do this, please, before you know I will have half of Silvermoon chasing me begging to bring back their family members, and the other half chasing me who want me dead for being a scourge spy or whatever kind of monstrosity which I am not. Not to mention Sylvanas making me do things I never intended to do in the first place with these powers."

"You're right, well you can trust us, dear." My father reassured me.

"Thanks. Where are we anyways. I'm afraid I didn't pay attention when you instructed the mage on where to teleport us, and I did not think this cemetery was here before either. It just seems to new."

"You're right, it wasn't here before. Everyone buried here died in the invasion. Most people were burnt. I buried your mother here first, others joined me later, that's how this place came to be. As to where we are, about an hour's walk south of Fairbreeze."

"I thought I had recognised this place." Aelana mentioned. "My house isn't too far from here, to the woods west of Fairbreeze."

"Lovely place." My mother said.

"Yes, I had hoped to show it to Angel sooner but we didn't get the chance. I'm sure she would love the place, I had hoped she would live there with me, if she wanted of course."

"Go marry her already." My mother jokingly said.

I think I blushed, hard. I don't know how much it was visible to the others but judging from Anariella's giggling it must have been pretty obvious.

"Maybe I will, after this whole mess is over." I took Aelana in for a hug.

We started walking in the direction of Fairbreeze. Well, walking, that couldn't be said for all of us. My mother couldn't walk, and I had to stretch my wings too every now and then. Carrying Aelana while flying in front of my parents made her terribly embarrassed which was so lovable about her.

We arrived a little before dusk, the sun was still shining brightly but wasn't as warm as it was during most of the day. Entering the village and the inn was the most awkward thing ever for us and the people around us. It wasn't hard to imagine that we would get these awkward, and mostly scared looks from people. The innkeeper still remembered me from last time, which helped a bit, but I bet this guy had great stories to tell because of me.

The living among us ordered dinner and started eating as soon as it arrived. Soon after the waitress brought us some alcoholic drinks of which I whispered Aelana not to take too many. It didn't seem she liked the taste of it at all so she retorted to apple juice. Not that that was something inferior, though. I know from experience that the local variant was some of the best stuff I ever had when I was alive.

I took this time to silently explain to my mother what her current form entailed. No need to eat, breathe etcetera. From the corner of my eye I saw Lana'thel move to Shaestra inch by inch and beg for a piece of fish in a funny way, which Shaestra shared with a small laugh, before telling her to get her own if she wanted more.

"I don't need anymore than that." She replied.

It seemed they were getting along quite well. I looked at my father. He was talking with Aelana about me. He just had to bring up a few embarrassing youth stories, classic. Shame Aelana's parents weren't around any longer to share some of hers, I bet she wouldn't laugh so hard, and instead turn into that shy, blushing priestess I loved so much.

Nora came up and sat down next to me, wanting my attention now that its mistress was too busy with Lana. The cat tossed a look of interest at my mom before I let her know that she was a friend.

"Why, hello there little kitty, what is it?" My mother petted and scratched her.

She purred all too happily, it was still hard for me that this innocent kitty could turn into a fierce killing machine should her mistress command it.

After dinner we talked some more, mostly what happened in the meantime of not seeing each other, Lana'thel and I got to learn quite some new things about our home soil. Talking about soil, the topic of the druids trying to restore the lands came up. Apparently they made some progression in the Plaguelands, yet Quel'Thalas seemed a different story. Lana'thel and I decided that we should help them restoring our land someday, we, of any people, might be able to find out what is wrong with it.

After that we decided to call it a day as fatigue kicked in forsome of us. My father decided to take his banshee wife to his new home, while Shaestra and Lana sought their room upstairs, as did Aelana and I. We would finally be spending the night together again, just the two of us. I wasn't in the mood for anything intimate with her though. Fortunately, neither seemed she. I figured I had my parents to blame for that. So in the end, I just let her fall asleep on top of me, safely covered in my wings while I waited and thought.


	49. Firelands

When we went downstairs the next morning we joined the others for breakfast. During that my father walked in and invited us to his home, he even mentioned he had something I might like. Naturally, I was curious, and gladly accepted the invitation.

Lana'thel and Shaestra seemed to have other plans as they said they would go out for a while. Shaestra said they would be back at the inn around noon.

I wondered what they were up to.

Aelana finished her breakfast and followed me and Loranis. He walked across the street and entered the first building .

"You couldn't tell me that you literally lived twenty metres from where we spent the night?" I said as I walked in.

I couldn't stay mad at him for long as I smelt the scent of apple pie and the noise from the kitchen.

I doubt she would even eat it herself but she had always loved baking. It was no odd sight to see her in the kitchen so I wasn't at all surprised that she went back to doing what she loved.

Her figure came floating towards us and welcomed me home. She seemed euphoric.

"Where are your friends?" she asked after a while.

"They are out for a bit. Can't blame them, they have been together with us for a while now."

"Oh, I see, when they come back, tell them to stop by, you know why."

"I do, and they would meet us at the inn at noon."

"Excellent, it should be done by then."

I knew we didn't have any significant need for food, but looked forward to a nice piece of apple pie. I doubted Lana'thel needed any convincing after smelling it herself. I almost shed a tear out of happiness. I was glad to see their lives continue as if nothing happened, even though everthing happened.

Knowing I was terrible at hiding my curiosity I decided to ask rather than to wait until it became apparent enough for my father to start toying with it.

"You said you had something for me?"

He nodded.

"I am surprised you didn't actually figure it out yet, as it meant a lot to you."

He took my hand ànd put something in it before closing it again.

I opened it to find the one item I cared about so much. It was a silver necklace of a beautiful angel. It had once belonged to my mother. She received it from the Silvermoon church when she finished her priest training. According to their stories it had been the centre of my attention when I was but a few days old. Whenever my mother would carry me I would fondle with her necklace. So they decided to give it to me when I was about ten years old. For me, it symbolised the light that my mother had always followed, which I followed too, be it in a different way. Not a day had gone by since then without me wearing it. It had been blessed by my mother and I could feel her love for me in the essence she left behind in it wherever I went. I had it with me on the day I died. I had clutched it tightly as I bled out, thinking about my mother and father, praying to the light that it would save me. Somehow it must have ended up with my father again.

I was brought back to reality by Aelana who wiped a tear off my face.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm okay, just... you know..."

She smiled.

"I understand."

I swear she was the sweetest person I've ever come across.

"Thank you father, it still means a lot to me."

Had the light truly saved me? I don't know for certain. I suppose in a way it had by breaking me from Arthas's will and thus sparing my life, or whatever was left of it anyway. Not being raised might have been better, but I realised I would never have met Aelana either. Would she have died had I not been there? To think this necklace indirectly saved her would be jumping to conclusions but there was always that slight chance.

My mother came back into the living room holding three cups of tea. She placed them on the table before sitting down herself (as far as you could call that sitting). It just looked so weird without legs. I bet she didn't mind but I found it very weird to look at. It might be something I could help with, if she would allow it that is..

I giggled as Loranis and Aelana took very careful sips trying not to burn their tongues. As I started drinking it as if it were lemonade. I had always preferred my tea cold, but right now, it didn't matter anyway. My taste was still fine, I just didn't feel temperatures that much. Besides, Aelana's expressions were always a lovely sight in these kinds of situations.

"So," my mother started, "what are you two up to?"

"We were staying in Undercity before we came here. We are awaiting word from Sylvanas."

"Calm down for a bit, your father didn't fill me in on this, first off, what is this 'Undercity' you speak of? Second of all, Sylvanas? You mean THE Sylvanas?"

"Sylvanas Windrunner, yes. She was raised as a banshee, which you are right now basically. She broke free from Arthas when he was weakened and recovered her own body. She then started a faction known as the 'Forsaken' which consists of everyone who broke free from the Lich King's influence and took residence in the catacombs beneath Lordaeron, they call it the Undercity."

"I can't believe it, and you said you were expecting word from her? What's going on?"

"You see..." I paused for a moment, "I don't know if you have heard about 'Deathwing' the massive black dragon who has gone insane. Unfortunately, he has returned, and with his return, he destroyed or reshaped several areas on Azeroth. We had a massive tidal wave hit Lordaeron while we were there, so we decided to help those poor people out. It seems the worst is over now. We are waiting to see how we continue."

My mother gasped during my story, even though she needed no air, she was shocked by the news."

"I have heard of him, yes. I thought he was defeated by the aspects."

"That's what all history books say." I pointed out. "Seems they were wrong. He is back and ready to destroy this world. As far as we have heard, the Barrens are literally split in two."

"Sounds like you have your hands full then."

I sighed.

"We all do." Aelana filled in.

We informed my mother of any changes that had happened after her death. I don't think she particularly liked the part about being in a faction with the trollls.

"Hey, where the hell were you two?" Came from behind us after a while.

I turned around to see Lana and Shaestra walk up to us.

"And what is this wonderful smell? You got some explaining to do."

I then realised I had completely forgotten our appointment at the inn.

"That's my homemade apple pie, you want some?" My mother cheerfully asked.

"If you don't mind, I'd love some, miss Silverlight." She politely accepted.

She cut us all a piece and looked delighted as everyone enjoyed it.

If only this day could last forever. I was afraid it didn't, soon after we got a message from a mage, bearing a message that our presence was requested back in undercity.

With pain in my heart I said goodbye to my parents, knowing it was a terrible idea to take them wherever we had to go. I thanked them for everything and waved them goodbye while we stepped through a portal.

Everything after that went way too fast for my liking. We arrived in the Royal Quarter where Sylvanas was waiting for us. She told us that Ysera had made an appearance in mount Hyjal and was assisting in fending off Ragnaros's forces. They had done so successfully until now. Sulfuron spire acted as a portal to the Firelands from which more of Ragnaros's forced poured forward every day. Sylvanas had already sent forward a small army to assist in the defense of Hyjal, but she could spare no more to attack and destroy the Lord of Fire in his own domain, which is where we came in.

My head tilted from all the information in such a small timeframe.

"I assume there will be more forces prepared to launch an attack?"

"Yes, but I do not exactly know who and how many, you should go fast, time is of the essence!"

This sounded like we were thrown straight into Hell's heart. This whole idea sounded like a suicide mission were it not for the confidence Sylvanas showed us as she guided us to a portal. And of course, the fact that I was already dead. On the other end of the portal we found black soil, charred trees and a massive tower like building in a pool of lava. Looking around I saw several Horde soldiers, mainly druids fighting off some lesser elementals coming from that tower. They were aided by several Alliance soldiers, mainly druids again. The few blood elves and forsaken present seemed both shocked and energised by our appearance.

"Do we have any information on what is within?" I asked a few of them.

"Nothing," one of the forsaken responded, "Not a single one has returned."

"Great, I will take a look myself then."

As I turned away to walk to the portal in the spire, Aelana halted me. "Angel!"

I turned to her.

"Please be careful." She gave me a quick kiss.

"I will, don't worry, I will return to you in one piece."

I drew Heaven's Descent before I flew up and over the bulk of fire elementals coming our way. Looking back I saw Aelana eagerly waiting and an Alliance commander halting a few of their archers from firing at me. It seems somebody sent word to them. At least I didn't have to worry about a hail of arrows coming my way now.

I cut down two larger much more intimidating looking elementals who guarded the portal. It seemed the innate icy chill from Icecrown provided good cover against their attacks. I flew through the portal and almost immediately regretted that I still had my sense of smell. The stench of sulphur was overwhelming here. It slowed down my reaction time by enough to almost get hit by a massive fiery boulder coming my way. I dodged it in the end by flying upwards but scolded myself for losing focus.

I looked at the source of what had caused the boulder to fly my way and found a massive molten rock-like giant staring my way, seemingly unhappy that it had missed me. There was no way I could cut that thing down with a sword alone. Looking further I saw that at least five more of these creatures lumbered around this giant flying plateau we were on. Core hounds, scorpions and flame infused spiders all roamed this infernal place as well. I flew around some more, observing the area and taking mental notes when a flame hawk found its attention in me. I struck it down without too much effort but found that there were more heading my way. This would be extremely hard with the forces we had. But at least I had some insight on the creatures here. With plans already forming in my head I flew back to the portal. A quick glance allowed me to see that a pack of skeleton like flaming dogs had followed me, accompanied by a large amount of lesser elementals.

I exited this realm and found myself back on Azeroth, shouting to everyone to get ready for combat. I landed next to Aelana as we prepared to make a stand.


	50. Assault on the Firelands 1

As literally everyone drew whatever kind of weapons they had, axe or sword and magical attacks, I shouted to the Alliance commander from before to send out people to get any kind of siege weapons we had to this place. I did the same for the Horde commander before I flew back to the portal. The blazing skeleton dogs exited a few seconds later and immediately focused their attention on me. I managed to hold them off bit found myself fatiguing quickly after slaying the last one. Knowing I had bought the time we needed to send out messengers I returned to our forces where Aelana was eagerly waiting to restore my strength with her holy magic.

"Thanks, love."

I saw a wave of elementals approaching and archers ready to rain down hails of arrows upon them. I sighed, that wouldn't work.

"If any of you want to live tomorrow you're going to have to come up with better ways to kill your enemies than normal battle tactics. Arrows alone won't do the trick, any mages here should imbue them with frost magic before firing them. Let any shamans take the frontline with frost imbued weapons, we will need the brute force of any warriors with standard weapons later." I shouted before they made any errors.

They took my advice and used the natural element against fire in an utmost efficient way. Most of the elements did not survive focused fire from both hunters and mages and those that did get through were struck down by frost enhanced axes and maces. I helped out in the frontline wherever I could, extinguishing the flames with the cold wrath of Icecrown. I made sure we would lose nobody today, neither Horde nor Alliance.

After the seemingly final wave of fiery elementals we had several parties of night elves bringing glaive throwers with them. Not too much later a band of goblins showed up with a demolisher and a siege engine; a massive tank of triple plated armour and battering ram in the front, armed with two mannable rocket turrets as anti air defence.

Their party leader saw me gawking at the craftmanship of which I had never seen anything like it before.

"You like 'er ey? Now this is the pinnacle of some precision goblin engineering. Pioneered in the siege of Ulduar and a grand success. Not even the mighty Flame Leviathan could dent this one, no doubt it will achieve our goals today."

"I'll be honest with you, it does look like it can take a hit."

"I hope our enemy gets a chance to demonstrate that, whaddaya need em for anyway missie?"

"There are a few giant smoldering constructs lumbering around in the ŕealm behind that portal. We need excessive firepower to take them down."

"Aye, sounds good, shall we begin?"

"Let's go"

"Everyone make way!" the goblin foreman shouted. "We're rolling through".

Everyone parted as the siege engine, the demolisher and behind that, the four glaive throwers moved their way to the portal. When they were almost there I realised something and ,notified the two commanders.

"About a minute or so after I get through, we need every single soldier inside, prepare to take defensive formations, oh, and do tell them to be prepared for a horrible stench once they get through."

"Aelana, be careful, I will see you on the other side with the rest."

"You too," she gave me a small smile.

I quickly flew to the portal at the base of Sulfuron spire and entered just before the siege engine.

Once back in the Firelands I saw that the rock throwing abomination was ready to take another shot at taking me down. I easily dodged it in the same was as I did before and flew to and past him so he was forced to turn around and look the other way. I drew my sword and unleashed some basic slashes without any magic in them upon the creature to keep him occupied. I could already see two glaive throwers in position when i looked the first time. When the fourth one was ready and loading its ammunition I channeled deathfrost magic into my sword and unleashed all of it in one slash across its eyes, effectively blinding it for an extended period.

During this time the demolisher and glaive throwers unleashed several volleys of projectiles that cut deep into the creature's natural armour. Pieces of it started falling to the ground. The battle started going fairly well until the huge elemental picked up a boulder and, still blinded, tossed it at our vehicles in blind rage. The surprisingly well aimed toss hit the siege engine straight on, bounced off with a very audible clunk and shattered the demolisher behind it in a thousand pieces, its operators barely had the time to jump off and one of them didn't get out in time.

One more volley of glaives seemed to embed it deep enough into the giant to pierce its heart or whatever was in place and it fell to the ground, dead. A few seconds after our troops poured through the portal and set up a defense next to the vehicles. I flew in to see them remove the orc that was beneath the rubble of the destroyed demolisher. The bone in his left leg was completely shattered but he was still alive, which was a miracle in itself. His leg would have to go but he was extremely lucky to be alive. He, himself was less happy, he was in a world of pain and was begging to be killed. If only he knew that death wasn't always the end. He was taken apart to have his leg amputated a bit later and Aelana quickly averted her attention to me.

"Angel, are you alright?" she took me in for a hug.

"Don't worry I'm fine, better than him at least."

I closed my eyes as the orc in question screamed his lungs out as his leg was cut of by an especially sharp axe. Knowing that these kind of surgical procedures had a fairly high mortality rate I made my way over to him.

"I don't think it's a good idea to look this way, it looks quite nasty, honestly."

While it did look nasty, I was used to worse, much worse. It was kind of shocking to think about all the things that I had seen that were worse. His leg came off clean and a few healers were bandaging him to stop the bleeding. The colour was retracting from his face and he was panting heavily.

"Can I have him please?" I asked to the forsaken priest that just bandaged him.

"Of course, milady, do as you wish," he politely answered.

The orc opened an eye and looked relieved.

"An angel! Please take me away from this world, end my torment please. What kind of orc am I if I can't even walk to fight. End it, please!" he begged me.

"I am flattered, but I am not going to take you to a better place, we need you right here."

I sighed. Orcs and war, have they nothing else to do?

I froze whatever was left of his leg and numbed his pain. I then started working my holy magics on him to heal his stump and infections should they have been there. He was sound asleep by the time I was done.

I walked up to Aelana and watched the path that led down to the main plateau that was absolutely infested with terrifying looking creatures.

I looked up and saw a few firehawks spiraling around a massive crater to the right.

The Horde commander, an orc and the Alliance commander, a night elf, were both looking at the same problem I was facing.

"I reckon those birds should be disposed of first before we assault on land yes?" I questioned.

The Alliance commander agreed with me in very crude Orcish. The Orc said he had already set up a supply line of wind riders delivering ammunition to operate the anti-air turrets on the siege engine.

"Ok, seeing as you two seem to go along for now, except for one thing, I will just translate what you just said."

The Common tongue used by humans was very well known to all High Elves, we used to be part of the Alliance after all. I informed the Night elf of the supply line and asked him to send word out to not attack any wind riders between Orgrimmar and Hyjal. I also informed him to set up his own supply line to get more glaives for the glaive throwers here, seeing as there were five more giants lumbering about who, fortunately for us, hadn't minded our presence yet somehow. I translated this to Orcish again for the sake of protecting the night elf couriers.

"Okay then, what do we have, it seems we got some ammo ready to be deployed, get the crew ready, I'll grab some of those hawks."

"Angel!" a female voice called for me.

Lana'thel waved at me as I turned around.

"Going to steal all the fun aren't you? I am afraid I cannot let you do that"

"Lana! I assume both you and Shaestra are doing well?"

"Of course we are, she is making sure that all the arrows we have are enchanted with frost magic at the moment, it sounded a bit boring to me so I decided to look for you guys."

"Well I was just about to get some of those hawks to chase me."

"Sounds exciting, let's go."

She flew up before I could even say anything, I quickly kissed Aelana's cheek and went after her.

Once I caught up to her she spoke: "How many do you think we can kill together?"

"Honestly?" I answered, "Probably all of them, but we're going to be dead tired at the end of that, and this is just the beginning."

"You're probably right, here comes the first one, lets take that creep down."

"Agreed." I drew my sword.


	51. Assault on the Firelands 2

The first flaming hawk proved no trouble as I struck it so hard that I almost cleaved it's head in two, it fell down whatever abyss this flying plateau found itself in. Lana'thel struck an approaching one down on her own with a blast of her magic, it crashed onto the edge of the platform and fell into the depths as well. I unleashed a blast of frost magic on the last hawk of this wave extinguishing its flames to a greater degree than I had expected. The creature let out a screech as its bony remains fell on the lower plateau.

Following the terrible screech at least ten more of them appeared above the crater.

"Well I daresay we made an entrance." I grinned.

"Oh, you think so?" Lana'thel grinned back.

"Let's get rid of them quickly and start our ground assault."

Lana nodded.

We flew back to the others with the hawks in tow, not losing sight of their aggressors. Perhaps they should have taken a look down, where the siege engine started firing rapidly. The hawks were struck down in mid air by well aimed rockets. I had to blast one away as it fell down for it would have crashed into our allies otherwise. Other than that things went smoothly.

Once the air threat was dealt with, Lana'thel and I took a small break while the ground forces made their move. Aelana kept me company and it seemed Shaestra accompanied Lana.

Aelana was way too worried about me which was kind of sweet.

"I am fine, trust me. Please save your worries for our other forces."

A loud hiss got our sudden attention. A few soldiers were battling a scorpion that was very, very oversized. It seemed its hiss also attracted many slightly smaller scorpions.

"Seems there is no rest for us yet. Aelana, could you please get a few potions or antidotes ready? Anything that helps against scorpion poison. As I walked to the fighting a few rockets flew over our heads and impacted upon a few approaching flame dogs, utterly obliterating them.

I looked behind me to see the goblin not standing too far away.

"Sorry for that lads, we had to empty the clip, got a new supply of rockets here."

When I got to the scorpions I noticed there were several large tortoises all the way to the right near a lava pool. They hadn't noticed us yet which would be a critical advantage.

"Hey, foreman!" I shouted back. "Get our purple elves to fire upon those," I pointed in the direction of the tortoises. "And tell them they'd better make sure their glaives pierce those damn shells".

"Why don't you do that? I'm pretty damn sure your common is better than mine".

The deadly glare I gave him made him change his mind in an instant.

"Alright, I'm on it".

I fought, hard. More and more creatures came pouring our way. Flame dogs, scorpions, a few snake like people and after we thought we had seen it all, a massive, fiery core hound showed up. In the heat of battle I pulled it away from everyone else and made sure at least half an ammo clip of rockets hit the creature. It seemed to do the trick albeit a bit of a waste of ammo in my opinion.

As it fell, the sound of a horn pierced the air which caused some of our troops to panic for a short while.

The heat of battle and the experience gained seemed to improve the aim of our ranged forces over time, allowing us to have some of the vanguard rest for a while. Five more glaive thowers entered the portal above coupled with a group of sentinels and druids. I later found out they came from Ashenvale which meant that we should have reinforcements from the barrens soon. Lana'thel and I had to transport a few warriors to the healers every now and then, we did so swiftly which allowed us to minimise our lossses. I did what I could to keep them alive in worst case scenarios before taking them to the other healers but found it draining my power quickly, so as time passed on I took a more supportive role and refrained from fighting. Not that I was needed that badly though, it seemed we hit a breakpoint where we were able to keep them at range and kill them off before anything could reach us. I found a glimpse of rejoice but was shaken when that horn from before sounded again, much closer this time.

Everyone held their ground this time around, but not too much later the source of the sound showed itself. A half male, half serpent like the ones we saw before showed itself, this one however, was much larger, and far more intimidating than the others. He wasn't alone either. On either side, he was accompanied by a large smoldering skeletal dog. This was going to be nasty.

"You sssssmell them too, Riplimb? Yessssss, you will feast sssoon enough," his echoing voice reached all the way to us.

All kinds of things and scenarios raced through my head. How strong is this guy? Will Aelana and the others be safe? The waves of forces had stopped as he slowly approached us. We would have to come up with a plan, fast. I looked at the two commanders behind me.

"Any plans?" I asked them

"Shoot it to shreds?" The orc replied.

While it did sound like a reasonable idea I disagreed with it and shook my head.

"This guy seems to possess some intelligence, if we draw too much attention with our artillery we risk two things. First, he might choose to focus everything on it to destroy it, or he might see that he cannot win against it, retreat and send all possible forces to rush for our ace. I fear we will lose too much in both scenarios."

I translated what I said to common so the Alliance commander would understand. He nodded in agreement.

"Then what would you suggest?" the orc asked.

"Ok, it's a long shot but it just might work. You know how he called one of his abominations Riplimb? The fact that he named it must mean he has some emotional bond with it, you know what happens if we kill it?"

The orc thought for a moment before answering. "He will be mad".

"Exactly, and if we kill both?"

"He will be really angry".

"Precisely, I think if we can provoke him enough to go into a blind rage we can finish him off with our artillery."

"That actually makes a lot of sense, so how do you want to do it?"

"I say we make two teams of the most experienced and best armoured soldiers to deal with those two 'dogs', I am sure Lana'thel can draw the attention of one of them, I will take care of mister snakehead himself, we just need someone to take care of the other minion."

"Ill take care of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Lok'tar Ogar, I was born for this, of course I am ready. I will ready my troops and get ready to move."

While the orc went to his troops in a hurry, I instructed the elven commander to bring the glaive throwers in position and to get a squad of elven rangers protected by a squad of sentinals to the front to join us.

I flew to Aelana who seemed to have finished with the most urgent cases.

"What's happening? She asked worriedly".

"No time to explain, I need a druid, a shaman, and a priest to help us take that monster down."

"You mean, a druid, a shaman and me right?" she smiled."

"Indirectly, yes," I smiled back.

A lone troll shaman raised his hand, "I be glad ta help ya, mon."

A night elf druid also made her presence known, "I'd gladly help you with that."

Before I had the chance to ask her how she came to speak Orcish so well she already answered the question. "Ashenvale".

It makes sense, Garrosh had sent lots of warriors into Ashenvale hoping to claim it for the Horde, the night elves there had to deal with them on a daily basis.

"Ok let's move quickly."

As we reached the front lines the three groups of warriors were already moving out to meet the ever approaching half snake who was getting dangerously close.

"We need to hurry, move!" I shouted.

As we approached our enemy I quickly instructed Aelana, the troll, the night elf druid, Shaestra and Lana'thel.

"Aelana, you, the other healers, and Shaestra stay with the sentinals to heal and deal damage, they will protect you from harm. Lana, we need you to draw the attention of one of the skeleton dogs and dodge its blows until it dies, once it does you can either help me or the commander who will be taking the other dog."

We moved quickly and met him in the field the two orc squads immediately charged on his minions while I taunted the owner.

"Bring it snake face!"

That seemed to get his attention.

"Brave, but at the end of the day you will end up as dog food."

Due to his immense size and his even bigger weapon I didn't manage to get much damage done. I didnt have much trouble blocking his attacks, although my wings had to restabilise me due to the excessive force in his blows. I wouldn't be able to kill him on my own unless I were to repeat what I did at Zul'Aman, that was out of the question this time as we weren't even close to our goal here yet.

After a few minutes of fighting, the first of his two companions fell into a smoldering heap. This seemed to trigger my opponent.

"Riplimb, no! Why would you kill such a noble animal!?"

He started attacking me faster and his blows gained even more force. Fortunately, I could count on Aelana to assist me by shielding me.

Not too much later the second animal fell thanks to the joint forces attacking it. I got the response that I needed but wasn't sure whether I liked it.

"RAGEFACE, NO, YOU MURDERERS! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

He started hacking at me like a madman, I had serious trouble parrying and holding my balance against such force. I yelled at the warriors to stay at a distance as I channeled my energy into my sword, doubling the blade's length as a sword made out of light. It allowed me some more breathing room (which is odd since I don't breathe) but we had to finish this fast.

"Now!" I yelled at the commander.

He turned around and showed me why Orcish warcries induce fear in their enemies on the battlefield. His voice thundered across the plateau.

"ARTILLERY, FIRE!"

I could hear the elven commander who stood near the glaive throwers repeat his order in Darnassian as loud as he could, though nowhere as awe-inspiring as the Orc's.

A volley of rockets hit the adversary followed by a volley of glaives most of which deflected from his hard scales but a few embedded themselves in his flesh, he didn't care or seemed to feel the pain as he was too transfixed with annihilating me. The next volley seemed to do significant more damage as he began to bleed from more places. I was lucky that one of the glaives was blocked by Aelana's barrier or it would have struck me. It seemed she and the other healers were giving it their all to keep me save. The third and fourth volley of rockets and glaive disfigured and mutilated him badly and ultimately he succumbed.

"Firelord, it hurts!" he managed to squeek as he crumpled to the ground.

I landed and fell to the floor too, exhausted. Aelana and the others already ran to me.

She sat down and took hold of me from behind. I wanted to adjust my wings but couldn't move them one bit.

"Well that's one," I mannaged to say sheepishly.

I looked around. The area was clear enemies.

"We should all rest a bit before we move on," I said.

The commander nodded, fully agreeing as he lowered himself to sit down too.

"More victories await, but for now, we rest."

Glad he wasn't as dumb as a peon.


	52. Assault on the Firelands Final

S

We counted our losses during the break. So far we had lost eight men in battle. Their bodies were covered and brought to the entrance of this plane. Additional Tauren and Orc warrior reinforcements arrived as well. We would certainly need their help as our next path was inaccessible for vehicles. It was a path to the left of the plateau that had high peaks and narrow paths and spiders, lots and lots of spiders. Menacing overgrown fiery spiders. By the Light, I hated spiders. Nevertheless we couldn't allow them to remain there or we risked getting ambushed later on. We had to clear the whole damn place of Ragnaros's allies.

"Ugh," I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Shaestra added.

"How funny of you to ask, you know exactly what's wrong".

"Yeah, I do, you also know you're not the only one with that problem".

""What problem?" Aelana asked from behind me.

"Spiders, I absolutely loathe them. Their many legs, too many eyes and their webs that get in your face when you walk through the woods. Ugh. When i was in the citadel Arthas just loved to keep Nerubians nearby knowing it made me scream internally".

"Yeah, he played some nasty games with all of us," Lana'thel added.

"It's a shame you look at them that way," Aelana started, "before I was moved to Icecrown I stayed in Dragonblight and helped a small band of uncorrupted nerubians retake Azjol-Nerub, they are a proud and friendly race. They were betrayed by their king as they told me".

"Anub'Arak," Lana'thel whispered.

"I still hate spiders, I can't wait to be rid of them".

"Slow down, love, how are your wings?" Aelana asked.

I tried moving them, they listened to me again but they still hurt.

"They are still sore, I will walk for now."

"Please don't exert yourself."

"I'll let Shaestra do most of the work here, she hates spiders as much as I do," I giggled.

Our forces got ready to move but we didn't have to engage in combat for a while as we just let our artillery shoot down whatever oversized spider was in sight. We had to go through a narrow path so we had better make sure it was clear of enemies. Once it was it took a while for our forces minus artillery to get through, a squad of warriors stayed behind to protect them. The goblin foreman said he would light a green flare should they need any assistance.

The way up was surprisingly easy. The scattered spiders were no match for a small well equipped and prepared army. Our formations and ranged support was superb and we managed to get to the top unscathed. Atop the hill we entered massive lair. A huge web hung above us with on top of it its creator. A spider that was at least the side of two siege engines on top of each other was waiting for us.

"This just keeps getting better," I shuddered.

As soon as we entered the area, small spiders started descending from the top of the web. They started chasing random soldiers but were quickly brought down by arrows and spells.

The big spider didn't seem to have any intention of coming down so I turned to Lana.

"Should we be two obnoxious flies?"

"Nice Irony, Angel".

We flew up through a hole in the middle of the web and engaged the monstrous spider. Lana'thel could stay at range, but I was a little more unlucky when it came to doing my maximum damage. I hated to admit it, but as much as I hated spiders, I had come to learn a few things about tgem in Icecrown. One such thing is that they cannot reach their backs with their legs. I hoped that theory would apply in this case as I landed on its abdomen. Lana'thel caused the perfect distraction as the monster seemed to follow her. I drew my sword and started hacking away at the chitin protecting the spider's vital parts. I heard it scream out in pain multiple times and when I was sure i had a large enough of an opening I empowered my blade. All the holy energy that I commanded was put in my sword. I then raised it and impaled the arachnid with it. It ran for the centre of the web. I dismounted quickly and yelled to move away from the middle of the room. The beast fell down with full force and whimpered a few times before dropping dead. I retrieved my sword from its corpse and thanked the Light this part was over.

I was happy to hear we suffered no losses during the fight, it seemed one night elf sentinel got badly poisoned, though. She was undergoing treatment on the field. I rushed over to her with Aelana after we heard what happened. Her stomach was severely infected and had large deep cuts across it. Her face was one of utter fear. It was obvious she was fighting for her life, and losing the battle. There was no way she was going to live long enough for the healing to take effect with the venom spreading through her rapidly.

"Aelana, by the light, please use everything you have."

From another point of view it would be better to let her pass away so I didn't have to exert myself this badly. From my own point of view, I couldn't do that. I can't allow a life be taken away if I can do something about it, which I absolutely could in this case.

I sat down and lifted her up, hugging her from behind. I put my hand above her wound and felt her body give up the fight. I channelled my magic through her and found her soul slipping out of her body. I caught it and kept it from escaping. It's probably one of the toughest fights I ever had. Keeping a soul from escaping a body. It used more and more strength to keep it chained to the Elf's body. If it escaped the only option to keep her here with us would be by using necromantic magic to pull it back into the body, thus resurrecting her as death knight. I never wanted to do such a thing again and was fixated on keeping her alive somehow.

Her soul stopped pulling at some point and went to rest. I felt Aelana's magic and knew she was finished. I opened my eyes again and laid the girl down. She was sound asleep.

I shook my head, "that was one hell of a fight".

Aelana smiled, "I know".

"We should move though".

"You should rest some, Angel".

"Yeah, Yeah, I know."

"Nice one!"

I turned around. Lana'thel looked at the elf, then back at me.

"You didn't just save her because she has a cute face did you? Aelana might get jealous."

"I think Aelana's is cuter," I chuckled.

Aelana blushed.

"Especially when she does that eh?" Lana mocked me.

"Yup, but let's get going".

Once we got back to our siege weapons I got the chance to rest. I did so sitting on top of the siege engine together with the foreman.

When we talked he didn't miss the opportunity to praise goblin handicraft. I got the perfect chance to het back at him as we got to the nest open area. A huge firebird sat in the middle and started mocking us.

"Ahh, you remember Alysra whom you helped in Hyjal? Well, I serve a new master now, mortals."

I saw a few of our people look at each other and talk quickly but we didn't have time for that. The bird flew up high in the sky and summoned two eggs. The night elves had already started firing at the bird but missed everything.

In my best Darnassian (Thalassian was very close to it) I shouted to them to attack whatever was on land.

"Well mister goblin engineer, show me what this beauty can do besides making a lot of noise."

"No problemo".

"Boys, the big baddie's our target, one. Two. RAPID FIRE!"

I saw Lana'thel had already made her way up, she was smart enough to get out of the way as soon as the rocket barrage began.

I have to admit, these goblins know what they are talking about when they say anti-air rockets. They were fairly reliable against ground target already but wreaked complete havoc when used for what they were meant. Not a single shot missed and it didn't take longer than twenty seconds before the reborn Alysra crashed into a spire and rolled down onto the plateau.

"That was surprisingly easy," Shaestra said.

She stood next to the siege engine with an arrow in her hand.

"I didn't even get to fire once".

"Since when is that a bad thing?"

"For you maybe not". She smiled.

Since we didn't get to do much we moved on quickly. A ramp lead to the volcano that we spotted earlier and it was heavily guarded by lesser fire elementals. As soon as we killed a few, more showed up and rushed down to meet us. I was still on the siege engine of which I got to see it's secondary weapon now. Its battering ram obliterated any elementals that came close. We used it as an effective plough going up the volcano. With the siege engine up front and the archers behind us we cleared a path with at the end a larger fire elemental waiting for us. The elemental itself was no problem but the monster behind it was.

An absolutely humongous rock elemental stood in the middle of the crater on a rock platform with a lava ring around it. We caught its attention as it came running for us. Well, running, it was as slow as it was big. It needed ten seconds to set one foot forward. Knowing what the best course of action was I flew up to him and made him turn around to face me.

"Nuisances, nuisances!" It yelled as I tried to pierce his armour.

Its armour was incredibly tough and I would only splinter a few rocks off of him every few hits. The glaive throwers behind him were doing more work though. His armour was splintering and falling off one rock at a time. And just when I thought this might be easy he crouched and started drinking lava from the circle around the platform. Not knowing what the hell was going on I panicked slightly, especially when his head came back up and started looking at me. He opened his mouth and I prayed to the light I would survive this.

"Icy winds of Northrend envelop me!"

I engulfed my body in the biting cold winds of Icecrown, so cold that even I could feel them. I hoped it would be enough. When he spewed the lava all over me I could feel it through the protective layers of ice on my body. It was so hot.

At that moment his armour cracked and everything fell off at once, revealing his true core, a molten mass of boiling lava.

The hunters and shamans fired their arrows and frost spells at him, Lana'thel joined them. After the burning sensation of his lava spew diminished I landed. I saw him die and collapse before I fell down on my hands and knees myself.

I heard Aelana rushing to me but I couldn't lift my head to look at her.

"Angel, are you alright?

With the little bit of energy I still had I shook my head. I honestly wasn't fine.

"I'm burning... from within..." I managed to sputter.

I had no idea I could experience extreme temperatures in this way. Nobody could ever survive such exposure to lava, yet here I was, still alive. I was alive, but the pain from the heat was intense. A normal person would never experience pain like this, they would either pass out or die.

Aelana tried to reach out for my face but retracted her hand in pain before she even touched me.

"Don't..."

The pain didn't subside one bit and I started to panic, was I dying? Like really dying? I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"So... hot..."

I heard Aelana scream my name as I passed out.

Even my dreams were filled with fire. My mind knew no rest from the heat. The flames grew brighter and brighter before they were suddenly extinguished and replaced by images of Northrend. Despite my memories there, it was a welcome sight. The pain alleviated with it and a person appeared next to me.

"Allow me to return the favour".

Lana'thel smiled at me.

I woke up to the sound of stones grinding. I sat up and saw a bridge form itself between two seperate plateaus.

"She is awake," I heard somebody say.

Aelana walked up to me.

"Thank the Light you're okay!"

She sat down and kissed me.

"Of course I'm okay, but I have the feeling I need to thank something else, or should I say someone?"

"It's the least I could have done," Lana'thel's voice came from behind.

"Thanks Lana," I looked around for a moment and saw a giant corpse not too far from us.

"How are things going here?"

Lana'thel looked at the corpse, then back at me.

"Not too bad I guess, we took this guy down but we lost five people."

It is to be expected to lose people in war, especially with enemies like these, but I still felt bad when I got the news.

"It seems Ragnaros himself is in the keep ahead".

She pointed to the keep at the end of a courtyard on the other plateau.

"We were making plans on how to get there when some mages found some strange orb. It seems it controls this bridge mechanism".

"I see, are you planning to move now?" I asked

"Not right now, they first want to take care of the wounded and make sure the bridge is stable and not some sort of trap."

"Smart," I nodded.

I saw one of the Orcs move to the bridge and inspecting it all alone.

I walked over to him as he stepped on it and looked to the ground closely.

"The commander sent you to inspect didn't he?"

He nodded, "yes, miss".

"What an idiot," I mumbled to myself".

"What was that, miss?"

"Nothing, just stay back and let me do this please".

"But the commander asked me t-" I didn't let him finish.

"So what if it is a trap and the bridge collapses or something, at least I can get out of there, that's why I tell you to let me do it."

It seems he saw the reason in that. As reckless as Orcs can be, they would still prefer to die a meaningful death in combat than to some kind of booby-trap.

After inspecting the bridge by myself I found no sign of magic tempering. I went back and took a night elf mage with me to confirm my findings. He came up with the same results so we informed the commanders that all was safe.

We crossed the bridge with our teams and as soon as we took position in the courtyard the gates of the keep opened and a male night elf came walking to us.

I heard the night elf commander curse loudly in Darnassian, curses I would rather not translate to Orcish. It was all too clear that this person was well known among the night elves as they were all dumbstruck upon seeing the guy.

Upon inquiring they explained that this person was none other than their former arch druid Fandral Staghelm. He was changed though. He no longer wore the colours of nature. Instead, he seemed to be infused by fire.

"Well, well, I admire your tenacity, mortals. Baleroc stood watch over this gate for more than a thousand mortal lifetimes. But the master's keep is forbidden".

He shapeshifted into a fire cat form and lunged at us. An orc intercepted his leap with a massive shield but was thrown backwards. Before he could pounce again I was right in front of him, blessed by Aelana's shields and power infusion. I was ready to strike him down from mid air when he suddenly jumped back and transformed into a massive scorpion. While he was away for now the commanders didn't waste a second and ordered an artillery strike. I shouted for everyone to stay back.

The strike found its mark, rockets and glaives torn of pieces of his armour. Our warriors rushed in right after but most of them were thrown aside by the scorpion's claws. He then transformed back into his cat form and leaped for the night elves operating the glaive throwers.

Knowing that this foe would possess some intelligence I saw this coming and flew to him as the night elves below jumped out of the way. I charged my sword with holy magic and plunged it into the beast. He was in pain when he landed and received a volley of arrows to boot. He then transformed into his scorpion form again to deflect most arrows as they didn't pierce his carapace.

He started tearing apart the now abandoned glaive throwers and laughed wickedly as he did so. When he got the siege engine He tore off the unmanned rocket launcher on top of it before receiving a massive hit from the battering ram.

In his temporary disorientation a brave orc warrior managed to get close to him and embedded a particularly sharp axe with overwhelming force between his armour segments. The scorpion let out a screech as its stinger found the would-be attacker. The orc fell to the ground as did the scorpion. When he did, he transformed back into His night elf form and fell to his knees.

"Impossible," he coughed up blood.

The night elf commander walked up to him and drew his sword.

"Fandral Staghelm, for high treason against the night elves in Darnassus and actions against the Alliance as a whole, you are hereby sentenced to death".

The commander raised his sword and in one clean strike, beheaded the traitor.

Silence fell over our band. Disbelief was the overwhelming emotion from the night elves among us.

Aelana and I were having a look at the Orc who struck Fandral. He was poisoned, but not as badly as the girl from before. He also had a much larger body so it wouldn't take effect as fast. We managed to detox him fairly quickly while the commanders were deciding the next steps. Not that there was much to plan, anyway. Get into the keep and defeat Ragnaros for good.

We lost all our ranged artillery after that battle. The goblins ensured us however ,that the gate keeping us from Ragnaros's lair would be obliterated by the siege engine's battering ram.

The siege engine did manage to ram a small hole onto the gate but then shut down. The goblin foreman told us it had suffered too much damage in the previous fights. After the siege engine was pulled away we used all the rockets and explosives we had left and filled up the hole in the gate before drawing back. We moved all the way to the other end of the courtyard where Shaestra would fire an arrow that would result in the gate blowing up.

Her marksman skills surely didn't waver today. The very first flaming arrow found its mark and a thundering explosion followed. A giant hole now replaced the previously shut gates. We made our way inside. Aa bridge spanning over rivers of molten lava led us down to a crescent platform where Ragnaros himself was waiting.

"This will get ugly," I warned our party, "Look at that hammer he is holding, get hit by that and you are done for. Promise me to stay far back Aelana".

"Promise me to not get yourself killed," she replied.

"I promise".

"MISERABLE CREATURES, YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME IN MY DOMAIN?"

I was the first one to strike as I sent a shadowfrost bolt his way, leaping to the air and drawing his attention. As long as his focus was on me in the air he couldn't hit my allies below.

"DIE, INSECT!" He shouted as he swung at me, followed by a blast of fire coming my way. Both were easily dodged.

The next swing was parried by my sword and sent me flying backwards. When I regained my stability I saw Ragnaros bring his hammer down on an unfortunate Night Elf. Not even all the shields from our healers were enough to save him as he dodged the blow but he fell off of the edge of the platform by doing so. I didn't dare to look as he fell down into the lava.

I raced my way back and struck one of his arms from above with my sword, regaining his attention. I continued dodging for a while when he brought his hammer down onto the middle of the platform with such force that the sparks that flew off of the impact formed into fire elementals. He then picked his hammer up and charged it with flames before swinging at me again. I watched the orc warriors and sentinels easily dispatch the elementals while the shamans and hunters continued firing away at the Firelord, all while dodging his empowered blows, he may miss me with his attacks, but the heat of his weapon was still very much noticeable, even for me.

I let frost and holy magic flow through my weapon at once when I decide to strike him after he missed. It seems those attacks had more effect than my previous ones. He screamed out after taking a barrage of frost spells from all of us and submerged himself.

"Too soon, you have come too soon!"

"No, Firelord, your time is now!" I heard somebody yell from behind me.

There, entering the scene were Malfurion Stormrage, the demi-god Cenarius, and a Tauren druid whose name was unknown to me. They cast a spell on the pool of lava in which the Firelord retreated. The lava around the pool hardened and took on a brown colour, chains of green roots pulled something from the pool and Ragnaros resurfaced, this time, his entire body was pulled upward as he stepped onto the platform.

He instantly focused on the trio that denied his retreat and swung at them. They blocked his attack with an air shield. This gave me the opportunity to fly behind him and embed my sword between his shoulders. I then dragged it all the way down, causing him to scream in pain. He turned around to swat me but took a wild array of spells to him from our small army and our three elite reinforcements.

He slowed down and started swinging wildly as his body weakened due to the frost spells that were cast upon him. My wings were getting numb as well from all acrobatic moves I had to make trying to dodge his furious blows. After Ragnaros slammed his hammer down on me but missed, one of the Orc shamans saw his chance. I saw him the wind spirits to elevate him slightly as he charged the lord of fire from behind.

"Here comes the pain, bitch!" he yelled as he shot frost from his hands, following by his hammer being thrown into the Firelord. I followed up by completely freezing my weapon and hurling it at him with all my might. It went straight through him and landed harmlessly on the floor behind him. Ragnaros lifted his hammer one more time to bring it down upon the Orc. I swooped in and took the Orc in my arms and dragged him out of harm's way. Ragnaros's hammer landed and a shockwave was sent throughout the crescent plateau, following by the Lord of Fire himself collapsing. All that remained of him were his shoulder guards and his hammer.

I put the Orc down and sat down myself, my legs too heavy to stand and my wings too numb to keep flying. I told the shaman he did a great job and asked for his name.

"Draggoo of the frostwolves. It was an honour to fight alongside you, Angel was it, right?"

I simply nodded.

"It was an honour to fight with everyone here".

I felt two gentle hands in my sides and smiled.

"You okay?"

"Why would you think otherwise?" I answered, "I am okay, just totally done today, I would love to get some sleep right now".

"You can do that tonight, I think it may be a while as I have a feeling there is going to be some festivities," Aelana said.

"You're right, we will rest later," Draggoo interjected, "now, we celebrate, LOK'TAR OGAR!" he yelled.

All the Orcs repeated after him, leaving the alliance members with awkward smiles.

The goblin crew joined us too. They weren't specialised in close quarter combat and stayed behind. I couldn't blame them.

"Nice job lady, I knew we could win this," the foreman said as he stood next to me. He stood at the same height as me while I was sitting down, allowing me to look directly into his eyes.

"Not without you, you and your men did an amazing job tonight," I grinned, "guess I will never underestimate that 'precision Goblin engineering' again, eh".

"You ever did?" he grinned back.

"Only when you mentioned it for the first time earlier today".

The Orc commander walked up to us.

"Amazing job today, but for now, we should head back to Nordrassil, could you talk to the Night Elf and invite him and his band for the celebration there, they fought with honour, and it would be disgraceful to leave them out."

Honour. Very often a misused word to justify one's means. So many talked about it, yet so few actually possessed it. This orc wasn't as big of a racist as I had imagined at first, which pleased me. Good to see the was the kind of person who would invite Alliance members over even after the joint mission was accomplished.

"Sure, no problem'.

I went to talk to him and he found it a great idea. A feast on neutral grounds may be good to start an alliance together against what was yet to come.

Once everyone rested bit the mages started setting up their portals to the world tree. Shaestra and Lana'thel joined Aelana and me as we stepped through.


End file.
